Remember me?
by Lil Obsessed
Summary: Initially Inspired by Adele Someone Like You. Before Bella there was another. Aspiring to be a musician, how will Edward react when she comes to town? The Volturi seem to be more involved than they know and there's more to Grace than meets the eye. Jacob finds that Imprinting isn't always easy.. Post BD
1. Rent

**Remember me?**

**Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

It was ten in the evening. _Finally._ I wiped the bar down with a damp cloth as Becky, another barmaid closed up. The last of the customers left and she turned to me sighing and rolled her eyes. I laughed at her. She went to the back and turned off the lights and we both left the bar.

"See ya tomorrow." She called as we parted in opposite directions.

I took my time heading to my little apartment. I barely had enough money to pay my rent. I was living off pay checks in my rundown little crib. It wasn't too bad and was efficient enough.

It was a cold night and I hugged my coat into me. It was November the cold winds were really hitting hard. I hated the cold. It turned my lips blue and fingers numb. I remembered a time when I loved it. A long time ago. Things had changed since then; I was no longer the innocent little teenager that ran on fantasies. I was hit with harsh reality.

I made it to my apartment in 15 mins and put the heater on straight away. I rubbed my hands together blowing into them to warm myself. I let the taps run in the bath and gathered my pj's. I got into the bath and let out a sigh of content. The hot water sent chills down my spine as I settled. I closed my eyes, tuned on the radio and almost fell asleep.

All too soon I had to get up, aware that my fingers had already started to wrinkle and collapsed into bed.

Tomorrow was a Friday. _Great more tone deaf punters tryna show off their 'skills'_ I thought dryly. Friday was karaoke night. People got drunk, sang, killed my ears, did sick, payed my rent. You see I was the one who suggested karaoke night to my boss, Sally, and earned employee of the month. Whoopee for me. Note the sarcasm. I should never have suggested it.

_Beep beep beep beep be-_ _crash!_

I groaned. I'll have to buy a new alarm clock. Five more minutes I decided.

_Knock knock_

I groaned again._ I can never have just peace.  
><em>

"Grace?" Mrs. Jenkins called. "Is everything alright in there?" she asked. Mrs. Jenkins was a sweet old lady who lived one apartment down from me. Sometimes she would cover for me when I hid from our landlord but she wasn't always a fan of lying.

"Yeah." I called back still half asleep, my arms and legs hanging off the edge of the bed and my messy hair splayed out around my head.

"Mr. Walker came by yesterday. He says you have to pay your rent by the end of the week or he'll kick you out." She warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Mrs J." I heard her leave and closed my eyes again.

I was two weeks behind on rent and Mr. Walker the landlord hated me. I never paid on time. Usually I would ask for a raise but I was already at my limit. I tried to work over time as much as I could but theres only so much a girl could do. Having another job wasn't an option as I was already working my ass off at the bar. Working somewhere else along side it or even trying to find another place would just cause too much effort for my liking.

There was only one thing left to do. I sighed, got up and dialled the phone.

"Hello, Gianna speaking, how may I help you?" came a bored voice.

"Hey Gianna its Grace." There was a pause – she knew what to do.

"GRACE! How ya doin!" said a different male voice and I smiled.

"Hey gramps! I'm good! What about you guys? How's my cat?" Just hearing his voice made me smile.

"Haha thought I told you not to call me that! And he's alright, misses you though, we all do. You know, you could always come and live here soo- "

"I thought we agreed at 25?" I frowned. "I just don't want to drop everything and I want to see how much I can live on my own before I come and join you guys. You know I love you but-" He cut me off before I could rant.

"Yeah yeah I had to ask. Anyway how much is it this time?" he asked as if telling off a child for getting trouble at school.

I laughed "Not too much. You know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate and-"

"Hey it doesn't really matter, ask anytime. You know I would send you money every month if you will let me. How about $5000 is that enough?"

"Are you crazy? That's too much!"

"Well you'll have it by tomorrow morning. Love you twerp! BYE!" and he hung up.

I shook my head and got up. Like every morning I headed to my favourite cafe called Marmalade. Cool name huh?

"Usual please Chris." I said sitting in a stool at the bar. I put my head down on the counter and groaned remembering that my cousin was coming over for a visit.

"Bad morning?" he asked handing me a strong black coffee. I looked up at him and smirked. Chris had long blond hair that reached just under his ears which was currently covered with a navy blue beanie that was the exact colour of his eyes. He wore his usual t-shirt and jeans and probably converse too if I could see them.

"Annoying cousin's visiting today." I said and took a sip of my coffee. "Actually it's just her. I swear Jessica has the biggest mouth I know." He laughed.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. She just wants to ruin my life!" I said dramatically. Chris rolled his eyes at me and served another customer before coming back to me. "Ugh why does she have to visit? Its only been two years! I mean come on!" I moaned. I knew that I was being a bit harsh but I really wasnt in the mood for her. How did they expect me to look after her if I could barely manage to look after myself? There was only so much space in my tiny apartment.

"Well you could always ditch her in some park and just explain to her mom that you accidentally lost her." He suggested. I pulled a face and he laughed. I got off the stool and sighed.

"Later Chris. Wait, you're coming to karaoke tonight aren't you?" I asked hopefully. "And sing? You're amazing at the guitar!" If he was there then _maybe_ I would survive. He grimaced and I pulled my innocent face.

"Fine. But only if you do!" He grumbled and turned his back to me. I smiled big and left knowing that was not likely.

My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out. I looked at caller ID and groaned. I pretended to strangle it before putting on a bittersweet face and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Gracey! Omg it's been like forever! I can't wait to tell you everything that's been happening down here! We have to catch up!" I groaned internally.

"Hey Jess."

"Your still working in that Sally's bar aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well I'll meet you there in about ten minutes. See ya! Ciao!"

"Wait what do you mean- _Beeeep_" great. She was coming alone. I took another big slurp of my coffee and headed over to Sally's.

"Hey baby doll howzit?" said Sally. She had a slight southern accent that she claimed to help her 'through the night'. I shuddered at the mental image. Sally had brown hair that she'd dyed who-knows-how-many-times that reached just below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She hated the fact that her age was beginning to show with a few wrinkles here and there but the smoking did not help.

"Don't even ask." I said. I was probably overreacting towards Jessica but seriously that girl needs to know when to stop gossiping.

"You playing tonight?" she asked pouring herself a drink. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sal you know I don't like to play in public. What's the point even asking anymore?"

"Come on! But you're so good. Please?" she asked. I stared at her. "Your guitar is awful lonely in the back room." she pouted. I rolled my eyes. "That piano sure misses you." She wagged her eyebrows. "That microphone-"

"Okay okay! Just stop alright?" I huffed.

"Great! Because I got a special someone in to listen to you." She grinned cheekily before heading to a customer. I sat there dumbstruck. There was someone here to listen to me? She did mention something a couple of days back about a producer she had met on one of late shifts but I tuned her out as soon as she started to describe his 'devillish eyes'. Did she do this on purpose? She got him here specifically? And she knew I was going to cave! That cheeky little-

"EEEEEE! Grace!" came an annoying voice from the door. I turned and painted a fake smile.

"Jessica." I hugged her back as she nearly knocked me off the chair.

She pulled back. "Wow Grace you look hot! New hair cut?" she cocked her head.

_No shit Sherlock._ Did she honestly think it grew back into my head? "Yeah you like it?" I said and touched it lightly. When she last saw me it was just under my shoulder. I had it cut into a cute bob that reached to my chin.

"I love it! So how've you been?" she asked and ordered an orange juice since she was only 17.

"I've been alright I guess." I shrugged. She frowned sympathetic.

"Oh I'm sorry. My mom called your mom the other week."

"How is she?"

"She's good. Both our moms are depending on who you were asking about." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Did my mom ask about me?" she grimaced.

"No sorry." She sighed. I didn't expect her to.

"Anyway! I have so much to tell you! Ugh where to begin. So, there was this family of well supermodels that moved in! I swear they were gorgeous but they were all taken except one. Edward Cullen." she swooned. I froze. It couldnt be.. could it?

"But of course 'he didn't date'" the way she said it made it sound like she tried to convince him otherwise. I would have laughed at her if I didn't feel like my heart was going to explode. "That is until Isabella oh sorry I mean Bella" she spat her name "Swan moved in. All the guys wanted her and she just had to go for Edward." She shook her head in disapproval.

"So, there was this time like about a year ago when he dumped her and left town and she went zombie. I mean like she wouldn't respond to anyone and barely made it through the day." I flinched as I remembered what that was like. Yup, it was definitely him. "We were all so worried about her," _I bet you were_ "but then guess what? He comes back! And they're together again! It was like nothing happened! But that isn't even the biggest news! They're married now!" she shrieked and my eyes widened.

"I know! And they're only 18!"

So he was married now. I guess he found the one.

I remembered him, like it was yesterday. In reality it had been three years. Three very long years.

He haunted my dreams when I thought I'd forgotten. I've tried so hard to forget him and his family. But how could I when I loved him so?

There was a time when I hated him. I hated that he led me on and dated me only to dump me and disappear as if nothing happened. I couldnt eat, sleep, I was doing so bad in college that I eventually dropped out without making my first year.

Apparently he did the same to this Isabella but I guess she was better than me.

He came back for her and left me broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm kinda editing a few of my earlier chapters cause well, they're horrid. Anyway please keep reading and I promise it gets better! A review wouldn't hurt either ;)<br>**


	2. Use Somebody

I spent the rest of the day dragging Jessica around Portland. I moved here after my mom kicked me out when I dropped out of college. Of course she was only interested in the malls. She bought all her 'holiday clothes' hoping to fit in with 'the locals' as she put it. Of course she looked fine the way she was but she scoffed at me every time I told her. I tried to get her to come and visit a museum with me. I loved history. It was always a favourite subject. But when I tried to persuade her to come she said 'Grace I swear that's so boring. You remind me of Bella. All she wanted to do was go to book stores!" I stopped pushing her after that.

It was then that all thoughts I had been trying to push to the back of my mind came flooding back. I was being compared to this Bella. I guess Edward had a particular type. _Edward_. Just thinking his name stirred a long dead emotion in me. When he disappeared from my life, everything went wrong. He did a lot more damage than he knows.

I guess I should tell you what happened.

It was junior year in high school in Astoria, Oregon. His family moved in new to the city. Edward, Alice and Jasper were juniors while Emmet and Rosalie were seniors. At first I was just interested in the new kids as everyone else was. Then Alice was in one of my classes and she invited me to their table for lunch. We all became fast friends and within two weeks, me and Edward were dating.

It only took another two weeks for me to confess my love to him and he confessed to me. I couldn't be happier. My dad didn't like him. He always told me to be careful around him and not to trust him too much. He told me not to go out with him but I didn't listen. My mom resented me for being so close to my dad but still hated Edward. She didn't like any of my boyfriends and I gave up trying to please her long before.

Eventually, I got so caught up with my love for Edward that I had lost all my friends. They became either jealous or hated how much time I spent with the Cullens and not them. I stopped talking to them to defend the Cullens. I loved them and no one was going to stop me from seeing them.

Then one day, Carlisle Cullen, their father, got a promotion and they had to move away. I was heart broken. I begged for him to stay but he said he couldn't. So I suggested a long distance relationship. He replied by saying that he wouldn't be able to commit to that. And the next day they left. Alice took me on one last shopping trip and Jasper and Emmet gave me bear hugs. Rosalie just gave an awkward wave and Edward, well, he said bye. No final kiss, hug, or look back. That's what hurt the most.

"Edward please." I whispered as another tear fell. He kept his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and I never saw him again.

Other than Edward, I was closest to Alice and Jasper. I didn't know how anyone could deny Alice's bubbly charm and Jasper was just so easy to get along with. He told me once that he found moving to a new school hard sometimes because of all the new people. But he liked to stay around me because somehow I was different. I could see it in his body language too. Whenever he was around anyone other than his family, he would become tense. But around me or his family, he could relax. He was like the older brother I've always wanted.

So after they left, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat, sleep or concentrate. It was like Jessica said; I became a 'zombie'. My father hated him even more and my mother hated me more for 'how much stress I was causing her.' I tried so hard in school to keep my grade up but I barely graduated. My dad said that eventually I'll find that right person. Edward was no good for me and one day I'll understand that heartbreak is one of the obstacles to finding your one true love. He wanted me to go to college, get my history major and become successful. I was always his little girl.

One day, about a month after the Cullens left, he went out with grandma and grandpa - his parents. They said they had important things to attend to and I couldn't be apart of it. I wanted to help them but they refused. He died that night from a supposed animal attack. The bodies of my grandparents were never found.

I went to the place he was found dead. I stayed there for about three days, in the middle of the woods. It was there I saw the wolf that had killed him. To this day, I still have nightmares of the wolf, huge, too huge, almost unnaturally large. It's teeth were bared and feral. I didn't stay long enough to join my dad though.

I was so distraught by then that I hardly went out anymore. My mom went completely off the rails and started drinking. She would shout at me for the smallest things and blame me for everything wrong with her life. When I dropped out of college, she lost it. She kicked me out of the house and I was sent to live with Jessica. My mom said that dad only ever loved me and I couldn't even live up to his expectations. I didn't go to college like he wanted and that I was a no good worthless piece of shit.

No matter what she said to me I would always try to stop her drinking. On some nights, before she kicked me out, she would come home drunk and after screaming at me for anything and everything, she would break down and cry. I would help her to bed and she would cling to me. Sometimes she would apologise and ask me never to leave her side. I was the last piece of my dad she had left. Then she would wake up and forget or deny saying it. I gave up on her the day she kicked me out.

"Okay I think I got everything I need." said Jessica, breaking me away from my painful memories. "Are you okay? You've gone all quiet." She said stepping in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on, we'll put all this in my apartment and we can go to Sally's. I have to work so you can either stay there or come to the bar." She nodded and we walked on.

About two months after staying at Jessica's, my aunt suggested I get my own apartment. It was her own polite way of kicking me out. So I left and came here, to Portland, Oregon. It wasn't too far away from my mom or my aunt.

But when I settled in, I discovered a few relatives from my dad's side and stayed with them for a few months abroad. I didn't want to stay with them forever but they insisted I stayed. I agreed that when I turned 25 I would join them. I would have stayed with them but there were other complications that kept me away. Besides I wasn't ready to pack up everything here and leave to live in a foreign country. However, they were filthy rich and when in desperate need I would ask for money. Sometimes they would visit me. I loved them but sometimes I wished they wouldn't. It was better to go to them.

On the way to and from my apartment, I couldn't help but ask more about the Cullens. Something just didn't seem right.

"So Jessica, this Bella and Edward got married at eighteen?" I asked. How was he apparently 'eighteen' again? He should be twenty one .. She turned to me, her eyes glistening at the chance to gossip.

"Yeah I mean their parents were totally fine with it. They're on honeymoon right now. I think they come back in about a month. Don't people usually take a week for honeymoon? I don't know. But the Cullens are so rich! I was invited to their wedding, which was in the Cullen house. They could have easily booked a place but it was so gorgeous! And Edward looked damn sexy! Even though he's married, a girl can dream right?" she giggled.

"When was the wedding?" I asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Just last week! I'm telling you, it was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to. Mike was my date. He finally asked me out to prom and we've been dating ever since. I mean finally right? I've only liked him since-"

"Okay we're here." I interrupted her as she went off topic. I went straight to the back of the bar and poured myself a drink. Sally came and stood by me then laughed.

"Don't go drinking too much. Producer man is already here." She winked at me and left. Not before pointing him out with a sly grin.

I groaned and went to serving customers. I put all my thoughts to the back of my mind once again and painted a smile on my face. When Chris came in, my smile turned genuine and I called him over.

"Hey you see that man over there?" I asked and nodded towards a man in a leather jacket with a plain white t shirt and dark jeans on sitting on a booth by himself drinking a beer. "That's a music producer."

"What?" he asked. His eyes grew wide with panic. I laughed at his expression.

"You can relax. Sally called him in for me! I swear she has too much faith in me. And you mister," I poked his chest as he laughed, "are playing with me. No excuses. If I have to do this, then so do you."

"Alright but when you become famous, you promise not to forget me right?" he laughed and I smacked his arm. "I'm serious! You have an amazing voice. And you know it. If he doesn't sign you then he's mad." I scowled at him.

An hour went by and Karaoke had started. Sally winked at me and made her way to the stage as Jessica came off. She sang 'Lady Marmalade' the Christina Aguilera version. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked absolutely ridiculous but looked as if she was having the time of her life. I had to admire her for that. Still, it was painful seeing her very much sober and trying to rap to Missy Elliot.

"Alright ladies and gentleman!" called Sally, taking the mic from the stand. "Tonight, we have a special performance for ya'll!" she crowd cheered. "Our very own Gracey Rae Hunter!" she called. Again the crowd cheered. I hesitated and stood frozen. I didn't want to do this. The only times I sang was when I was bored or I sang subconsciously, not knowing I was actually singing. Sally insisted I sang at karaoke but I never actually went. She even forced my guitar out of my apartment and kept it in the back.

"Come on up here Grace!" she called again. The crowd turned to me expectantly. My heart was pounding in my chest and Jessica gave me a reassuring smile.

Chris grabbed my guitar and his own and dragged me to the stage. "Chris!" I hissed. He laughed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"You can do this okay? I'll be right here. Just imagine your dad out there in the crowd watching you okay?" he knew about my family problems. My dad was the one who discovered my voice and pushed me to sing. Other than him, it was Edward. I swallowed back my fears and nodded. I told Chris the song and we began to play. The crowd cheered for encouragement.

"Okay thank you." I laughed. Chris sang back up.

(Paramore version of Use Somebody)

_Oh oooh oh oooh oh x4_

_I've been roaming around_  
><em>Always looking down at all I see<em>  
><em>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<em>

_You know that I could use somebody_  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>

_Someone like you_  
><em>And all you know<em>  
><em>And how you speak<em>  
><em>Countless lovers undercover of the street<em>

_You know that I could use somebody_  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>

_(oh ooh oh ooh oh)_

_Oh oooh oh ooh oh x3_

_Off in the night_  
><em>While you live it up I'm off to sleep<em>  
><em>Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat<em>

_Well I hope it's gonna make you notice oh_  
><em>Well I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>

_Someone like me_  
><em>Someone like me<em>  
><em>Someone like me<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>

_I'm ready,_  
><em>I'm ready,<em>  
><em>I'm ready,<em>  
><em>I'm ready,<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>

_Oh ooh oh ooh oh_  
><em>Someone like you<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>  
><em>Somebody<em> _yeah_  
><em>Someone like you<em>  
><em>Somebody<em>

_I've been roaming around_  
><em>Always looking down at all I see<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou so much for reading! And thanks for all the Alerts and Favourites!<br>**

**Big thanks to catlyn087 and jules13 my first reviewers!**

**You may (or may not) have noticed I just re-uploaded this but there were a few mistakes that were bugging me**

**Please review :)  
><strong>


	3. Familiar faces

(Paula Deanda - When It Was Me)

_Ooh, no  
><em>_Yeah, yeah_

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"_  
><em>Long brown hair all down her back<em>  
><em>Cadillac truck<em>  
><em>So the hell what<em>  
><em>What's so special about that<em>  
><em>She used to model, she's done some acting<em>  
><em>So she weighs a buck 'o 5<em>  
><em>And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like<em>

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_  
><em>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed<em>  
><em>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<em>

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me  
><em>_(so much better than me)  
><em>_What makes her just everything I can never be  
><em>_What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
><em>_Because I can remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the same_  
><em>I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name<em>  
><em>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes<em>  
><em>Now you don't care I'm alive<em>  
><em>How did we let the fire die<em>

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_  
><em>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed<em>  
><em>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<em>

_What makes her so much better than me  
>(so much better than me)<em>  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be<em>  
><em>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<em>  
><em>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

_That made you smile (me)_  
><em>That made you laugh (me)<em>  
><em>Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me<em>  
><em>That was your world (me)<em>  
><em>Your perfect girl<em>  
><em>Nothing about me has changed<em>  
><em>That's why I'm here wondering<em>

_What makes her so much better than me  
>(what makes her so much better than me)<em>  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be<em>  
><em>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<em>  
><em>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

_What makes her so much better than me  
>(what makes her so much better than me)<em>  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be<em>  
><em>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<em>  
><em>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

_When it was me_  
><em>When it was me<em>  
><em>When it was me<em>

The crowd cheered as I finished the song. I stood up from my stool, smiled at the small crowd and made my way backstage. Its been two months since I sang karaoke at Sally's. Since then, Daniel was hired as my manager by Sean, the producer that came to see me. Daniel is about my age, brown haired, brown eyed. He's become a close friend in the couple of months I've known him and allowed Chris to stay with me. The studio I signed with is in Seattle so I'm moving there for less travel cost next week. I've recorded a few songs so far and have been playing them at a couple of shows. Tonight, I played my latest song, When It Was Me.

I went into my dressing room and Daniel came in smiling. "The crowd loved it. Give it a few minutes and you can go out to sing your next one okay?" I nodded as he left. I sat idly looking over my music sheets as a knock came on my door.

"Come in." I called, looking at the reflection of my visitor. The show assistant opened the door and peered in, looking at my reflection.

"You have a couple of visitors. Do you mind?" she asked. My stomach stirred. I already had fans? I nodded to her as she indicated someone behind her to come in. Figuring it was probably just Chris I stood to clear the couch beside the far wall.

After a couple of minutes of clearing my mess I turned towards my visitors. It wasn't Chris at all.

Stood in the doorway was a girl, pale skin and short stylishly messy black hair. She had the most unusual golden eyes. Beside her stood a man, with curly blonde hair, pale skin and the same pair of golden eyes. The two looked to be in their late teens or early twenties dressed in designer clothes. They would stand out in any crowd and I mentally kicked myself for not noticing them earlier. "Wow, its been a long time." I breathed not knowing what else to say.

"Its good to see you Grace." said Alice and she made her way towards me and pulled me into a hug. Jasper smiled and gave me a hug too. I stood looking a little clueless and finally I offered them a seat.

"So how are you guys?" I asked, sitting in the chair beside the mirror. "Its been what? Three years?" I laughed nervously, taking a drink of water.

"Yeah. We've been good. How about you? A singer huh?" asked Alice.

"Yeah crazy right? Who'd have thought it?"

"You've always had an amazing voice. And that song was beautiful. Is it about someone you know?" asked Jasper.

"No.. no just a random song." I said looking back into the mirror. I looked at them from the corner of my eyes and they didn't look convinced. "So you guys haven't aged a bit." I smiled changing the topic. Jasper stiffened slightly. "You've gotta give me some of your moisturiser." I laughed. Alice laughed with me.

"It works miracles." she replied. "Are you moving into town?" she asked abruptly.

"Not Seattle no. I'm moving into Forks." Again Jasper stiffened. "My cousin lives there. You know her actually. Jessica Stanley?" They nodded.

"You speak to her now then?" Alice asked. At first I was confused. But then I remembered when Jess came over for a week and I complained to them how I really didn't like her. I went over to their house just to escape her. I couldn't do that anymore.

"Well I've always talked to her just never really been fond of her. We've grown closer over the years." I said, suddenly feeling the need to defend her. I'd given them a bad impression of her and niw it just seemed right to defend her. "She told me," I started not knowing how to bring it up. "She told me he's married now?" I said. They both gave me sympathetic looks knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"So you've heard huh?" asked Alice. I nodded. "Her name is Bella. You might get to meet her actually." she said. "We're staying in town for a couple more weeks but we're moving again." Of course they're moving. They always move.

"What's she like?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat. Did I _want_ to meet her?

"Well she has brown hair and brown eyes. Slightly pale skin. Her father is the chief of police in town. She's incredibly clumsy, loves her books and puts everybody else before herself."

"Sounds perfect." I said. Hearing how incredible Edwards wife was made me feel .. well I didn't really know what to feel. I just felt empty.

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah why wouldn't I be." I said turning back to the mirror and getting ready for my next song.

"She's like you in some ways." said Alice.

"Well it's nice to know I made an impression on him." I heard two sighs.

"Grace he did love you." said Alice. I looked to her and frowned. She looked a little uneasy and looked away from my eyes.

"Did he?" I asked in a hard voice. "Did he really Alice? We were together for about a year and as soon as daddy dearest gets a job offer its Bye Bye Grace!" I said, stopping everything I was doing and turned towards them both. "He didn't even try to stay. Didn't even ask if he could stay behind did he? If he really loved me, he wouldn't have packed up and left as soon as he got the chance!"

"Grace-"

"No Jasper. Its true and you know it." I said turning to him. Tears blurred my vision. I cursed. I promised myself that I wouldn't waste any more tears over him and as soon as they show up, the waterworks start. "Look. He's married now. Fine. Whatever. Good for him. As long as he's happy right?" I said and made my way to the door. "Anyway it's been three years. I'm over it." I blinked away my tears with my back to them and picked up my bottle of water. Opening the door I indicated that they should leave. "I'm due on stage any minute now."

They both got up and stood in front of me. "Sorry." Whispered Alice and gave me a hug. "I missed you." I nodded. Jasper gave my shoulder a sqeeze.

"It was good to see you."

Back on stage my heart thudded in my chest. I've never voiced my accusations about Edward before. I've never thought about it much before now but did he really love me at all? It was always a painful thought and I took it out on them. Now I would have to face him in person. He'd be living with his wife in the same damn town. Well I wasn't going to let him see how much he hurt me.

"This next song is called Rolling In The Deep. Hope you like it"

(Adele - Rolling In The Deep)

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, <em>

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare, <em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you, <em>  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do, <em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, <em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, <em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, <em>  
><em>I can't help feeling, <em>

_We could have had it all, _  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told, _  
><em>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, <em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair, <em>  
><em>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, <em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>I can't help feeling, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>

_We could have had it all, _  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hands, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>

_And you played it to the beat, _  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>

_Could have had it all, _  
><em>Rolling in the deep, <em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hands, <em>  
><em>But you played it with a beating, <em>

_Throw your soul through every open door, _  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for, <em>  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, <em>  
><em>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, <em>

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _  
><em>We could have had it all, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>We could have had it all, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>It all, it all, it all, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>

_We could have had it all, _  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hands, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>

_Could have had it all, _  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep, <em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), <em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hands, <em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>

_But you played it, _  
><em>You played it, <em>  
><em>You played it, <em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! And two songs! Woo.<strong>

**I guess I should say that all the songs in this fic belong to the original song writers and I take no claim**

**Review for another chapter!**

**OH! and if you have any song recommendations that fit the story line ill see if i can fit them in :D**


	4. Car ride

_But you played it, _  
><em>You played it, <em>  
><em>You played it, <em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>

We watched her from the back of the crowd as she finished her song avoiding our gaze. Her emotions were in turmoil raging from hurt, pain, anger and acceptance. Why did Edward have to be such a prick about leaving her? He could have done it gently, save her from all that pain. But he had to just go and dump her, use a shitty excuse and leave. We left the show and into the Porsche Alice bought.

"How was she? Really?" she asked as we drove away.

"I think a part of her still has feelings for him. She doesn't love him as much as she used to but its still there. Somewhere." Sometimes I really hated being an empath. Especially when I felt the pain of those I was close to.

"Do you think we should leave before she moves in? How do you think she'll react to Bella?" she worried about her as much as I did. We were closest to her and it just wasn't the same in the next town. Grace was the first human we became close to. We knew that if we stayed too long it would expose our secret and we couldn't let anything happen to her if she did find out. It would have been disastrous for eveybody if the Volturi had found out. Another reason why we never get close to anyone, it just gets harder to leave.

"No. I think it'll be good for her to see them together. Maybe she'll see how happy he is now and accept it? Or maybe it'll hurt her more to see an inhumanly beautiful girl by his side? Either way I think she needs to see them. It'll help her move on." We both knew that this was just a general guess. I didn't know how much Grace may have changed in the last few years but from what I remember, I knew she was a strong girl that could probably handle it.

"I can see her meeting Bella. She won't know who she is at first but she'll figure it out. She doesn't look very happy about." Worry laced her voice. I reached out and rubbed soothing circles on her arm. Bella had amazing self control and she often went to visit Charlie. She didn't have to worry too much. I guess I was a little jealous but the circumstances are different.

"She's a tough girl." After a couple of minutes Alice's feelings slowly slipped to guilt. I calmed her down and she smiled a little. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the reason we became friends with her in place first place?" she said. I sighed. Of course I remembered.

When we first arrived in town, it was the same. Humans everywhere, their blood calling me left and right. It became too much for me at one point and I escaped to the library at break. There were close to no humans in there and I found Grace in the furthest corner. But I was still in a bad state. I saw the human and all I could think about was her blood. There was no one around and it was the perfect scene. A lonely human in the back corner of the empty library.

Except when I advanced on her, my thirst became weaker. I didn't feel the need to drain her anymore. I could still smell her sweet blood but it did the opposite of what it usually would. It was as if I had already hunted and I was fine. She had class with Alice and was invited to our table at lunch.

We only really talked to her in the beginning to figure out what happened. When it was becoming too late, we decided that it was probably one of those rare properties humans had. An ability that they could carry onto their vampire existence. Like Alice or Bella. She never found out we were vampires.

"We never really figured it out did we?" I said staring ahead. The only reason I was ever close to her was because she deterred my thirst. Guilt coursed through me. Alice squeezed my hand as a comforting gesture sensing how I felt. "The same happened back in there. Her blood didn't call me. How about you?" She shook her head.

"Me either. I just hate how we played her like that. I mean she was such a nice girl. She lost all of her friends, her mom hated her and she had no one left. Her father never really trusted us. There was something about him too remember?"

"Yeah. His heart beat too fast on a regular basis but that could have been his human instinct to get away from us."

"Hmm. I just wish we didn't leave her the way we did." She said. "I know Edward didn't have to date her but I guess it was partly our fault. I mean we did push him into it."

"Well he was the only available one at the time and she was developing feelings for him. We wanted to figure her out and pushed Edward to ask her out." I sighed realising how wrong it was. How could we play with a human's emotions like that? And I'm an empath! I should have known better. Human emotions are so delicate. They could be so easily manipulated sometimes that it hardly takes any effort. Grace didn't need to be manipulated. She fell in love in four short weeks.

"Did he ever really love her?" she asked after a while. I thought back and nodded slightly.

"Maybe not as much as she did but he did like her. Maybe given some time he would have but.." I trailed shaking my head. "She'll never know. She thought they were both madly in love with each other. When we came out of her dressing room, I could feel her doubt. I think deep down she knew he didn't return her feelings. She just doesn't want to think about it. What's she going to do when she comes to town?"

Her eyes glazed for a moment then she shook her head. "She'll be busy for a while and we won't see much of her. After she meets Bella she'll see Edward. They talk, he smoothes things over but I don't know it's still a bit sketchy." She frowned. "He could seriously mess that up."

"What's wrong? Does something happen?" I asked. Her emotions were confused, worried and a little scared. I messaged her shoulder closest to me and put the other hand on the wheel so we'd stay on the road.

She shook her head. "I'm trying to see further but.. nothing." I frowned. "There are blank spots everywhere. I can't see any accidents or anything." I knew what she meant with the last comment. She can't see her dying.

"It could be nothing. She might just go down to the beach? Meet the wolves?" she gasped coming out of the vision. She became excited and relieved. "What now?"

"Do you think someone imprints on her? That could be why there are so many blank spots? And then she can finally move on!" she was practically jumping in her seat.

"Alice.." I said unsure. As much as I loved seeing her so happy, we had to face the facts. "It would be great that she gets imprinted on but what are the chances? I know that it was supposed to be rare and nearly all the wolves have imprinted but it's still very unlikely." I shook my head. "The remaining wolves are too young for her. Seth, Collin, Brady. I think Embry found his imprint but they're just friends for now. Only one left is Jacob." I grimaced thinking about the fight that almost ruined the wedding.

Jacob had come last minute and danced with Bella. She mentioned having a proper honeymoon and he went berserk. He almost phased on her but Edward pushed him back into the trees. Before they could act further, all the vampires and wolves were facing each other in attack positions. Carlisle and Sam managed to calm things somewhat but no one has seen Jacob since. Alice sagged in defeat.

"But there's no other explanation. Maybe she just goes into La push then? Makes friends?" she hoped.

"Maybe."

"I'll keep an eye out. Wow Jessica seems really happy to have a soon-to-be famous relative." She winced. I laughed. She's probably already told the whole town.

"When do we leave?"

"Just over two weeks. Actually it depends if the Volturi want to drop in to check on Bella. As soon as they're gone. Now that we know Grace won't be too much of a problem we don't have to stay too long. Wow that sounds horrible." I sent her calming waves.

"I know." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I know it's incredibly short but it has everything I wanted to get across in it<br>**

**Song **recommendations** anyone? Always welcome!  
><strong>


	5. Cover song

I had finally moved into Forks. Two blocks away from Jessica into a little house with two bedrooms, kitchen, one bathroom and lounge. It was small but I loved it. I convinced Chris to come with me and he took the extra bedroom. We got a few odd looks when we moved in, a guy and a girl unmarried and apparently 'not in a relationship' moving in together. They could think all they wanted. Chris was my best friend and I needed him with me. He got job at the cafe here (it seemed like the only thing he was capable of doing) so that he would still earn and do something while I was busy in Seattle.

When I say I was busy, I really meant it. I had to come in every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. And that was just to record the first two songs. We had a positive response from the crowd in that show and Rolling In the Deep was requested a video. Daniel was already having high hopes for it and trying to get a whole crew set to make one. It was hard to believe that about three months ago, I was working in a run down little bar with no ambition, no future. Now here I was working on a video for a song that may or may not be a success.

But despite trying to make a video, I had to work on creating the rest of the album. The first two were made during times of pure boredom or when I was feeling particularly down. To make a whole album when I was feeling absolutely fine is a whole different story. There was no inspiration, no push for cleverly worded lyrics.

I was sitting in the studio eating a sandwich and talking to Chris. It had been two days since we moved in. So far, it seemed that I was the talk of the town. Word had got around that Jessica has a cousin who is a famous singer and is moving into town. You can imagine how embarrassed I was when my car was suddenly crowded with the locals giving me curious looks as if they were wondering who on Earth I was. 'Ive never heard of her, If she really was a famous singer, I would know. She probably isn't even that good' I heard one of them say. Of course they hadn't heard of me, I hadn't even recorded my songs yet! I wasn't famous, I was just making an album. Jessica seriously needed to reign in her exaggerated stories.

Anyways, we were taking a break. I had gotten through the first song and Daniel just needed to finish up the rest of the paperwork. "You should do a couple of covers." said Chris.

"What do you mean?" I replied with a mouthful of my sandwich.

"Set up a YouTube account, sing a few already made songs and if people like you, then you have more fans for your album."

I scrunched my face in thought. "I dunno. A YouTube account means I'm going to have to record quite a few. And people are going to be expecting more than me just singing a few covers if I'm recording songs. I'm not really a 'Hey everyone, follow me on my way to the big games!' kinda gal. They'll want to know what I'm doing between songs and follow with what I do."

"That's what I'm here for! Look I'll record you and you just have to .. talk. Your good at that." he winked. I smacked his shoulder and laughed. Sean came in then and swivelled the computer chair backwards and sat on it the wrong way around and faced us. The back of the chair was under his folded arms and he smiled at us.

"How we doing here?" he asked.

"Is it alright if we bring in a camera with us? I just want to record some moments and maybe see if she can sing a few covers here? It would help promote the album and would help her relate t the audience if they see what kind of down to Earth, real normal girl she is. It would be great for publicity and-" Sean cut him off with a laugh. I stared at Chris incredulously.

"Boy you've really done your homework huh?" Chris smirked. "Sure you can. In fact I would have suggested it too. We haven't got much more recording to do for a week yet to get all the paper work sorted but I'm sure that's all a sure thing. You can use this space to work on whatever you need. Just be careful with the equipment and make sure I'm in a few of those videos." We laughed.

"Thats great! How about we make one now?" From seemingly nowhere, Chris pulled out camera. Sean barked another laughed while my jaw dropped.

"Chris? What the hell?"

"What?" he gave me an innocent look and pointed the Camera in my face. "Hello people of the web! This is the lovely Grace Hunter eating a beautiful, what is that?" he pointed the camera at my sandwich.

"Get outta my face Chris!" I laughed and pushed the camera away.

"Oh! I see Tuna! Yup, Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Grace Hunter is eating a Tuna salad." I laughed and gave him a look. Sean smiled. "So Grace, Care to tell the world what we are doing here? In Seattle studios? Sitting with The Sean Parkdale?" He turned the camera to him. He winked into the screen and Chris brought it back to me.

"You're such a dork." I shook my head. "I am currently in the middle of signing a contract with The Sean Parkdale, as Chris so rightly put it. We're working on an album."

"So much enthusiasm Grace. So you gonna give us a little preview of a song?" Sean furrowed his brows and shook his head at me from behind Chris.

"Nope. Sorry folks but I could sing you any other song?"

"What song would that be? Give us a .. Ballad."

"A ballad? I dunno.."

"Oh come on you can sing the most difficult songs." I still looked unsure. "Okay fine, Sean, give her a song?"

Sean looked thoughtful. "How about a challenge?" I nodded. "Try The Script - Before The Worst."

"Awesome! Love that song." I laughed and grabbed the guitar from the corner. "Ladies and Gentlemen, It gives me great pleasure to present to you, the one, the only-"

"Chris!"

"This is Grace."

_It's been a while since the two of us talked_  
><em>About a week since the day that you walked<em>  
><em>Knowing things would never be the same<em>  
><em>With your empty heart and mine full of pain<em>  
><em>So explain to me, how it came to this<em>  
><em>Take it back to the night we kissed<em>  
><em>It was Dublin city on a Friday night<em>  
><em>You were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night <em>

_We were sitting with our backs against the world_  
><em>Saying things that we thought but never heard<em>  
><em>Who would have thought it would end up like this?<em>  
><em>Where everything we talked about is gone <em>  
><em>And the only chance we have of moving on <em>

_Lets try to take it back _  
><em>Before it all went wrong <em>

_Before the worst, before we mend _  
><em>Before our hearts decide<em>  
><em>It's time to love again <em>  
><em>Before too late, before too long <em>  
><em>Lets try to take it back <em>  
><em>Before it all went wrong <em>

_There was a time, that we'd stay up all night_  
><em>Best friends talking till the daylight <em>  
><em>Took the joys alongside the pain<em>  
><em>With not much to loose, but so much to gain<em>  
><em>Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,<em>  
><em>Set you a drift on memory bliss <em>  
><em>It was Grafton Street on a rainy night <em>  
><em>I was down on one knee and you where mine for life <em>

_We we're thinking we would never be apart _  
><em>With your name tattooed across my heart <em>  
><em>Who would have thought it would end up like this?<em>  
><em>Where everything we talked about is gone <em>  
><em>And the only chance we have of moving on <em>

_Lets try to take it back _  
><em>Before it all went wrong<em>

_Before the worst, before we mend _  
><em>Before our hearts decide<em>  
><em>It's time to love again <em>  
><em>Before too late, before too long <em>  
><em>Lets try to take it back <em>  
><em>Before it all went wrong <em>

_If the clouds don't clear_  
><em>Then well rise above it, well rise above it<em>  
><em>Heavens gate is so near<em>  
><em>Come walk with me through <em>  
><em>Just like we use to, just like we use to<em>

_Lets try to take it back _  
><em>Before it all went wrong <em>

_Before the worst, before we mend _  
><em>Before our hearts decide<em>  
><em>It's time to love again <em>  
><em>Before too late, before too long <em>  
><em>Lets try to take it back <em>  
><em>Before it all went wrong<em>

_Lets try to take it back _  
><em>Before it all went wrong<em>

"Woo!" cheered both Sean and Chris. He turned the Camera on himself. "And There you have it! The soon to be singing sensation herself! If you liked that then wait till you hear more! Got a request for her? Send a comment!" I threw a couch pillow at his head. "Ow- Hey! Feisty ain't she? Okay that is my queue to say Goodbye." He fnally turned the damned thing off and scowled at me.

"What?" I said just as innocently as he had before. Sean laughed and shook his head.

"Its going to be great working with you Miss Hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>I know im a horrible person for making you wait so long and for this miserable little chapter but pleeeease leave a comment<strong>

**Tell me why you like/dont like it and any songs you think would go perfectly are welcome!**


	6. Finding Inspiration

I could hear the rain pounding on my window as I woke up. It seemed the weather of Forks just doesn't like change and constantly loves to ruin hair do's. It wasn't that I didn't like the rain, in fact it was one of the reasons I liked Forks, it was just the fact that I was hoping to go down to the beach today as I had a free week to do nothing at all. As Sean had said, there wasn't much to do but finish the signing as of yet. Chris still had to go to work and I kinda hoped La push beach would help with the lack of inspiration lately.

I went through the fridge hoping to make myself a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee. But when I got out the milk carton I found it to be suspiciously light with a sticky note on it.

_Out of milk, sorry! Oh and we need bread -C_

I groaned and threw away the empty carton. Why he didn't just throw it away himself, I didn't know. Looking around the kitchen I found an apple and decided it was a good enough breakfast. Red apple, my favourite. I went into the front room and put on the tv. Finding absolutely nothing to watch, I decided to just go to get the milk and bread. What did people without a job do? It was unbearable!

I grabbed my raincoat and umbrella and went out into the rain which still poured heavily at a constant rate. It splashed down with a constant buzz, soaking everything. I loved the patterns it made on wind-shields of cars and the the way each drop is like a tiny explosion as it hits the ground. I entered the grocers and found it was exactly the same as it was the last time I was in town. I didn't know why I had expected it to change but it was a nice surprise. I grabbed a small basket and made my way to the milk.

It was there that I saw another one. A Cullen. Esme Cullen to be precise. In my shock I froze in place and she almost walked into me while looking at the different cartons. _Skimmed or Semi-Skimmed?_ She looked at me surprised then shocked then she smiled.

"Grace! How are you darling?" she said. Her tone was warm and soothing. She hugged me and leaned back to look at me still smiling. I never could find a reason to dislike Esme. She was like a mother to me where my own failed. I guess that could have been a reason not to like her - for leaving - but I couldn't find it in me to have any bad thoughts of her.

"I'm good. How about you? How is everyone?" I replied.

"We're fine darling. Its been a long time hasn't it? You've grown up so much!" I looked down laughing nervously.

"Yeah it has. You don't look a day older. Same to Alice and Jasper. What are you feeding them?" she laughed with me.

"Thank you darling. They told me they'd met you. At a concert too! Its good to see that you're finally getting heard."

"Thanks. It was my last boss' fault really, I had no choice. She was a great woman. A bit forcefull at times but she had the best intentions."

"Well it's great that you're doing something you love. Are you in Forks alone? or are you staying with relatives?"

"Oh, no I'm here with a friend, Chris, we share a house -just friends- but I have relatives in town. Erm the Stanley's?" she nodded.

"Thats great darling. Well, you should come over some time. I'm sure the others won't mind seeing an old friend." she smiled. I wanted to refuse but I just couldn't. Not to Esme. She had only ever been nice to me.

"Sure." I nodded and we parted ways. I picked up a Semi-Skimmed milk and dumped it in my basket.

Why did I say yes? I just agreed to coming over to _their_ house. If anything I just wanted to avoid them. I grabbed a loaf of bread, some digestives and bar of chocolate for my self.

I paid and exited the shop in a sour mood. Chris so owed me. I got back to the house and decided that a trip to the beach was exactly what I needed. Crap weather or not.

I grabbed the car keys and headed out. It wasn't a long drive to La push. I got there in about ten minutes. I grabbed the notebook and pen that I kept in the draw infront of the passenger seat and headed down to the soggy sand that never dried. I don't think I'd ever seen this sand as proper grains that you only see on postcards. The constant rain prevents it from drying.

There weren't many people on the beach. There were two girls walking together and few other guys here and there. I sat down in a secluded part, opened my notebook and stared at the empty page. After realising that glaring at the paper wouldn't make the words just appear I groaned and looked to the sea. It looked grey against the overcast sky. It seemed that all around me, everything was dull or grey or just _wet_. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hey." came a shy voice from my right. I looked up to see the two girls who I had seen earlier standing beside me. They were smiling at me but I could they were incredibly shy. "Erm, I'm sorry to intrude but are you Grace Hunter?" One of the girls asked. They both had similar features, long black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes but the one that had spoken was a little shorter and had less of a jaw than the second one. They both looked to be in their late teens, probably still in or just out of high school I presumed.

"Yeah thats me." I said standing up so I wouldn't hurt my neck craning to look up at them. They looked at each other, their eyes and smiles widening.

"Oh wow. We saw you at that gig last week. Your voice is amazing." she said.

"Yeah were they your own songs?" asked the second one. She had a slightly different accent to the first. I recognised this to be local accent but the first girl had a slightly more southern one.

"Yes they were. And thank you.."

"Oh! I'm Alyssa," said the first and she turned to the second, " And this is Kim."

"Thank you Alyssa and Kim." I smiled.

"So are you staying in town? If you need someone to show you around.."

"No that's fine, I've lived here before. I moved into Forks. So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I laughed as they smiled more. I didn't think their jaws could take anymore.

"That's great but if-" she stopped and looked over my shoulder with a frown. I could hear two guys arguing with someone and when I turned to see I was surprised by how huge these guys were. I mean they had muscles everywhere! They didn't even wear a shirt in this cold weather and wore only three quarter shorts. They stood at the edge of the forest coming closer to the beach. They could have been brothers for all I knew. From the distance that I could see them, they had the same tan skin and two of them had cropped black hair. They didn't seem to care much about how cold it was though the two with cropped hair were trying to hold back the third.

"Just calm down-"

"Dude snap out of it-"

"We're only trying to-"

They tried to speak to him but it didn't look like he was listening. He was biggest of the three. And he looked like crap. Huge bags marked his eyes and his long matted hair was a mess, tumbling a little past his shoulders. There was mud on his shorts, torso, face, legs and arms. It was like he had been fighting in the forest but came out with little to no scratches. I gasped at his expression. It was haunted, like he had been through so much. He looked like a dead man - a shell. It was heartbreaking. His whole body was shaking vigorously, it was almost unnatural. The other two held his shoulders and I didn't know why but I knew they had to get away from him. That shaking just didn't look safe.

He looked up at me then and his whole demeanour changed. The shaking subsided and he didn't look as tense. His shoulder and fists relaxed as if the world was lifted off his shoulders. His expression changed too. At first it was that haunted look but when he looked up it was blank, shock, worry, sad and then suddenly very determined.

"What the-" one of the guys said noticing his change. He looked up confused towards me and the two girls behind me.

The one they were holding back became tense again. His fists balled up and his shoulders tightened. But he didn't start to shake this time. Instead he walked, no _marched_ straight towards me looking right into my eyes. I frowned and backed away slightly. This guy looked very dangerous.

"Hey! Where are you-"

"Stop! Get back here-" the two guys called. I kept backing up as he approached. All of a sudden he was infront of me. He grabbed my arms and his lips came crashing down on mine.

I screamed in surprise against him but I couldn't fight him off. I tried to push him away but he seemed so unnaturally strong, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on steroids. I tried to move my arms but his vice like grip held on tighter. I could hear the others trying to get him off me but he held on. My lips were going to bruise so bad in the morning. Despite being mauled by this guy an uncomfortable feeling stirred in my stomach.

Finally he allowed them to pry him off me and I took in a big gulp of air. I bent over gasping for a few second before standing straight and staring at him.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. He looked slightly dazed and had a faint smile. I lifted my hand and just as his lips had, it came crashing down on his face. His head jerked to the side with the force of my slap and I tried hard to cover my wince at the sting.

"Wait I-" he held up his hands and made to step forward.

"Don't touch me!" I took a big step back. "It was nice meeting Kim, Alyssa." I said hastily. I eyed the three new guys who all had wide eyes and slack jaws. The guy that practically violated me looked panicked. I stormed away and into my car, making sure to grab my notebook and pen.

"Wait come back!" I could hear him call me from behind. I couldn't believe the nerve of him! He was lucky I wasn't going to press charges for assault!

"Fuck you!" I called over my shoulder and stepped into my car getting as far away from them as possible.

I guess it wasn't a good idea coming to La push then.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	7. Excuses

I was in a piss poor mood by the time I got home. I slammed the door shut behind the door behind me when I saw Chris watching TV without even giving me a glance.

_"Out of milk, Sorry?" _I almost growled and stomped my way over to him. His startled gaze looked to me where I towered over him. _"Oh and we need bread?"_

"What crawled into your pants and died this morning?" He smirked.

"You have no idea how Crap my day has turned out to be." I huffed and flopped down beside him. I hastily shrugged off my shoes and picked up my damp socks to cross my legs on the coffee table. The ends of my pants were still wet and sediments hung off them. "You owe me. Big time."

He laughed. "What happened? Someone get a speeding ticket?" he mocked.

"No. I did not. And that ticket was my first so of course I was scared! The guy chased me."

"You nearly wet yourself when he told you pull down the window. Damn, wish I had a picture. Hey what happened to your mouth? Have you been making out with someone?" He smirked.

"That's beside the point!" I frowned and touched my lips. I winced as they stung a little. Shit, that asshole gave me a bruise! "I haven't even started my story. I ran into Esme!"

"Esme?"

"Esme!"

He raised a brow.

"Esme bloody Cullen."

"Ooh, Esme. How'd that turn out."

"Horrible! I agreed to come over!"

"Ahah, when?"

I hesitated. "Well actually she didn't say when. She said that I should come over sometime and I said okay."

He snorted and studied my serious face for a second then burst out laughing. He shook his head and pretend to wipe away tears. "That's it?" He laughed again making me feel down right ridiculous.

"Stop it!" I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Oh Grace you fool. That's what's got you so angry? She was only being polite. It doesn't count. Oh, and here i was thinking it was something serious." he grinned.

"Yes it does count. And it is serious! And it doesn't end there! After I go to the grocery store, run into Esme, dump the shopping in the kitchen, I thought I'd hit the beach and try get some lyrics down. And guess what happens?" I turned to him. He still had that patronising grin in place.

"What?" he said after realising I was waiting for an answer.

"I get pounced on by some random guy and he starts kissing me!" This caused for another round of laughter. "STOP THAT!" I smacked his arm but he continued laughing. So I picked up a pillow and whacked him again.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." he gasped. I narrowed my eyes and lifted the pillow slightly in warning. He tried stifling his laughs while holding his hands up in surrender. I set the pillow down slowly and eventually he calmed down enough to his stupid smirk.

"It wasn't just the fact that he kissed me, it was cause I couldn't pull away! I swear he was on drugs or something and there was a freaking audience!" He snorted back a laugh as I threatened to lift the pillow again but I allowed a small laugh.

"This small town's apparently more exciting than I thought. Were there any hot girls for me to spontaneously kiss? I'm sorry, sorry!" He said as I resumed whacking him with the pillow. This time however he got out his own pillow and started smacking me with it.

"That wasn't even funny _Christopher._" I said his full name just to piss him off while dodging his pillow.

"Ooh using my full name now are we _Grace?_" I smirked and managed to score a blow to his head. We had gone into a full out war as I stood behind the couch and he stood infront.

"Ha! My full name is so much cooler than yours!" I said as he hit my side.

"Oh yes. 'Cause I really want a name like Grace. Tell me, when was the last time you went to church?" He retorted and jumped onto the couch holding the battered pillow above his head. He grinned down at me like a maniac as I stood frozen. Slowly a smile spread across his face. My eyes widened as he lifted a leg to the very top of the couch and jumped down to my side of the couch. I squealed and ran away from him as he chased me into the corridor. "Where you going Grace?" he taunted and I laughed as I made my way behind the dining table.

"Come and get me." I sang as he ran around it. We chased and whacked each other with the pillows for another good ten minutes and almost destroying the furniture when the doorbell rang. We paused looking towards it panting. Neither of us moved to get it as we faced each other holding the pillows.

"Truce?" I said breathlessly. He only nodded gaining his own breath and gave a short laugh as I cautiously went to get the door, never taking my eyes off him. I was still a little out of breath when I opened the door to find a beaming Jessica Stanley on the porch step.

"Grace! How have you- Are you okay?" she cocked her head while studying my ruffled clothes and messed hair. Her eyes widened then she stuttered, "Oh my god! Did I just interrupt-"

"Pillow fight." I assured her before she assumed the worst. "Come in." She visibly slouched in disappointment before brightening again and stepping inside. Chris was straightening out the coffee table and smiled as she came in.

"Hey Jess, How ya doin'?" he tried not to laugh as he looked towards me over her shoulder as I pretended to strangle her.

"I'm good. Who won the pillow fight?" she giggled and sat down.

"We called a truce. You want something to drink?" I said going to the kitchen.

"No thanks."

"Chris?"

"Coffee." I rolled my eyes. He loved his coffee. I left him alone to entertain Jessica as I made us both coffee. I soft smile made its way to my face when I realised what Chris had done. I was no longer in my sour mood and had completely forgotten that I was even mad in the first place. Chris was a dork but I could always count on him to make me feel better.

A few minutes later I made my way to the lounge to see Chris sat awkwardly opposite Jessica as she rambled on about - did I even want to know what she was talking about? I smirked at him from behind Jessica and he made a face to say 'Help me!' but she was too busy talking to notice.

"So Jess what brings you here?" I said setting down the coffee in front of him.

"Oh! Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hit the beach with me and a couple of friends on Friday? I heard its going to be sunny!" Chris snorted into his coffee beside me and I once again smacked his arm. Unfortunately for him, he still had the coffee halfway in his mouth and I managed to spill a couple of drops onto his t-shirt. I laughed at him as he scolded me and wiped at it.

"No thanks Jess. And besides I went today."

"Aw come on! Loads of people go almost everyday! It'll be great."

"Yeah come on Grace. What's the worst that could happen?" said Chris. "I mean, It's not like some random guy is just going to come up to you and say.. I dunno.. kiss you or anything." This earned him another smack upside the head as he began laughing.

"Chris you idiot."

"Oh you now you love me." I rolled my eyes. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I smacked his hand away - I seemed to be doing that a lot lately - and turned back to Jessica who was awkwardly laughing and looking from Chris to me not really sure what was going on.

"Sorry but I'm busy. Maybe Chris could go with you?" I turned to look at him innocently.

"Sorry, working." he shrugged not looking sorry at all. "I thought you had the rest of the week off?" he asked now looking at me innocently. I scowled and forced a smile on my face.

"Yes but I need to work on making songs, unpack the rest of my stuff and I promised to call Sally." I retorted.

"But didn't you finish packing yesterday?" Yes, I did.

"Oh no I still have a few boxes left."

"I can take care of them for you." I was starting to get angry again and my hands balled into fists at my side. My smile was becoming increasingly tight.

"No that's okay."

"No I insist. You deserve a break on your week off."

"Chris I said I can take care of it." I snapped. "Sorry Jessica." I said in a sweet voice turning to her and effectively ending our debate. She blinked a few times and closed her mouth. She didn't say anything for a few seconds before shaking her head realising that the attention was on her again.

"Oh!" she giggled and blushed a little. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again. "Well that's a shame. My mom asked you to come over to dinner tomorrow. She's making lasagne" She smiled.

"Sure." I agreed and lead her to the door. She turned to me before heading out.

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"Sorry." I shrugged with a fake forlorn face. She nodded and said goodbye.

I turned around and glared at Chris. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

I ran and grabbed the pillow and began whacking him with it again.

And so began Round two.

x

"How did the cover thing turn out?" I asked as I absently played with the stings on my guitar.

"I dunno let me check." He got out his laptop and after a couple of minutes grinned at me. I raised a brow as he turned it towards me. "Am I great or what?" I looked to see that it had reached into its tens of thousands.

"Wow. Scroll to comments." He did so and beamed at me.

"_You have an amazing voice.. wow best cover ive seen so far.. great work you've got talent.. _and so many more!" he laughed. He looked like an excited puppy. "See, I knew this would be great for you." he said still looking at the comments. He laughed out loud then, "Look at this.. _Amazing voice .. that guy Chris is hot.._ 4 likes." he winked at me and I shook my head at him. "Quite a few people have commented on me actually.. _what a hottie.. That guy is funny.. Chris is cute is he gonna be in all the videos? *Smiley face*_"

I laughed out loud. He looked up and frowned. "What?"

"Smiley face?"

"Yeah, Its right here see?" he turned the laptop to me. I laughed again and shook my head. I wasn't laughing because they had put a smiley face, rather that he had said out loud 'Smiley face'. "No need to get jealous hunny there are some for you too," I scoffed, "Look _nice voice, hot girl.. your cute.. amazing voice, amazing face, go out with me? *Winky face* _oooh someone's special." I laughed again as he said 'Winky face'.

"Such a dork."

"Hey after all I've done for you? You wound me." I rolled my eyes. "Want to make another one now? Its been a week!"

"Sure, what song?"

"I don't know, hold on. I'll go get the camera." He handed me the laptop and went upstairs. I smiled at some of the messages. There were a few song requests but there was only one that I knew really well and could play. When he came back down and I practised a few strings as he got it ready. "Good choice." he said absently.

"Right. Hello again people of the web. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on the last video. We have for you another song by the amazing Grace Hunter." he turned the camera to me. I smiled and waved. "Whacha gonna sing today Grace?"

"I'm singing Don't you Remember by Adele. Hope you like it."

_When will I see you again? _  
><em>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said, <em>  
><em>No final kiss to seal any sins, <em>  
><em>I had no idea of the state we were in, <em>

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness, _  
><em>And a wandering eye, <em>  
><em>And a heaviness in my head, <em>

_But don't you remember? _  
><em>Don't you remember? <em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before, <em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more, <em>

_When was the last time you thought of me? _  
><em>Or have you completely erased me from your memory? <em>  
><em>I often think about where I went wrong, <em>  
><em>The more I do, the less I know, <em>

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness, _  
><em>And a wandering eye, <em>  
><em>And a heaviness in my head, <em>

_But don't you remember? _  
><em>Don't you remember? <em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before, <em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more, <em>

_Gave you the space so you could breathe, _  
><em>I kept my distance so you would be free, <em>  
><em>In hope that you'd find the missing piece, <em>  
><em>To bring you back to me, <em>

_Why don't you remember? _  
><em>Don't you remember? <em>  
><em>The reason you loved me before, <em>  
><em>Baby, please remember me once more, <em>

_When will I see you again?_

"Don't forget to rate, subscribe and comment!" He said and switched it off. "Great, it'll be up within the hour." I nodded. There was a pause and then he said, "Was there any reason you chose that song?" without looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked albeit a little uncomfortable.

"You always sing songs that you can relate to. You always have. That's how I know what mood your in most of the time." he said and looked up to me, a little creased between the brows.

"I don't know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Grace I'm not stupid. You ran into Esme a few hours ago, it was bound to raise a few memories."

"Nope. I'm fine. I've told you before I'm completely over him." I laughed. "It's been three years! And besides, I've had a lot going on between him and now. It's just a song. Someone requested it. Have a look if you don't believe me."

"Sure." he said thankfully letting the subject drop. He didn't look convinced.

I packed way the guitar and headed to my room calling a goodnight. Truthfully I didn't know if there had been more to that song than it being just a request. There were a few other songs that I could have sang but that song had struck me. I shook my head, got dressed and collapsed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A big shout out to <span>Violet the wolf<span>, rivierlina, chescake and alii08! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of Amazingly hot werewolves in this chapter and I can't promise they'll be in the next. **

**Does anyone else like Chris? I kinda enjoy writing his lines :P**

**Tell me what you think and any song suggestions *Smiley face*..*Winky face***


	8. First Encounters

The next morning was freezing. Frost had crawled its way onto the windows and the mud outside was dusted in white. It would be snowing soon.

I dragged myself out of the warm covers and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I decided to visit Chris at work today, maybe drive around town a little more. I had yet to see all of Forks since I got back and since I had nothing else to do, I might as well.

I realised that I was short on time to write another song. I had a few songs that I wrote quite a while ago but they weren't my best work. I just couldn't find the words to put down on paper anymore. Sometimes I'd get random bursts of inspiration but forget them ten minutes later. It was getting frustrating and Chris was trying to help as much as he could. Sometimes he would hum a random tune and try to put words to it but even he fell flat.

I sighed and finished off my morning coffee. I looked at the clock to see it was only 10am. I had to go Jessica's around 5 which left me almost the whole day to explore.

I got up and grabbed my car keys when I felt a strange tingle in my fingers. It felt like ice creeping up my hand. It shot up my arm then down my spine. My eyes widened at the sensation and I quickly rubbed my hands to rid the feeling. I knew what it meant but I refused to acknowledge it.

I shook my head and proceeded outside with my coat and scarf. I didn't realise how cold it had gotten until I saw the ice crystals on the windshield. I went to put hot water on the glass and turned up the heater inside.

The drive to the little Diner only took five minutes. It was already filled with a few people, mainly older men. A few younger people hung around outside it though few went in. I walked up to the bar where Chris had his back to me and sat at a stool.

"I'd like everything on the menu." I grinned as he swirled around.

"Is that all?" he smiled.

"Naa I'm not that hungry. How's it going?"

"Its alright." he shrugged. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. I twirled on my stool feeling bored. There wasn't much to do here.

He laughed. "Well I should have expected that. What are doing here?" he asked while grabbing a plate of food that a woman from the back passed him. She smiled at me for a second then returned to work.. I shrugged my shoulder; he rolled his eyes then went to serve a table. He came back behind the counter and leaned against it. "Well, how about we go to Seattle later?"

"Can't. Told Jessica we'd come to dinner remember?"

"Correction. You told her _you'd _go. Doesn't apply to me."

"Na uh! You are coming. If I have to go then so do you. Call it payback for trying to get me to go to First beach with her on Friday." I crossed my arms.

"That was pretty funny. Your face was going all red and flustered." he laughed and flicked my nose. I scowled and batted him away.

"It wasn't funny. You were being difficult. And I wasn't in the mood. You think I want to go back there to be molested again?"

"Hmm.. I think you liked it. That's why you're so angry."

"That makes no sense. You're coming with me." I said going back to the subject at hand.

"Who says I don't have plans already?" he tried.

"I said. I am going to drag your sorry ass there if you don't some willingly." He raised a brow. I huffed. "I'll buy you your favourite ice cream?" I reasoned.

He winked and turned to the girl who had walked up beside me.

His expression turned dumbstruck and after a pause he finally asked "What can I get you?"

"Pig." I muttered under my breath.

"A chicken burger, chips and a strawberry milkshake please." she smiled. I turned to her and almost gasped. To say she was pretty was an understatement. She was downright gorgeous! Her porcelain skin contrasted beautifully with her chocolate brown locks that flowed down her back. From what I could see, she wore no make up but I doubted she even needed it.

"Coming right up." he replied in a dazed voice. I raised a brow at his uncharacteristic behaviour and turned back to the girl. She was about to go back to her table where an old man who I knew to be the chief of police sat when I stopped her.

"Hi. I'm Grace Hunter." She stopped and turned to me. I couldn't be more surprised when I saw those golden eyes.

"Bella Cullen." I gasped. It was her. His wife. There was absolutely no competition between the two of us and I could already see why he chose her. Her smile was kind and her wide innocent eyes gave a sense of reassurance. Her heart shaped face gave her a childlike look. She was polite and even though I stopped her returning back to the table, she stayed to reply. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new here?" she asked. Her voice was musical and it made me feel even smaller.

"S-sort of." I stuttered. What was wrong with me? I never stutter! "I've lived here before." She smiled that same kind smile. I was feeling very self conscious. Everything about her was perfect. She could have been a supermodel for goodness sake! Then again so could all the Cullens. I guess she fit right into the family. "You're Edwards new wife right?" I asked. I felt as if something was stuck in my throat. She looked a little taken aback. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I know the Cullens and I heard he got married."

"Yes." she smiled a little shyly. What did she have to be shy for? "Sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Grace Hunter." I muttered. She didn't even know. Did he never tell her about me? I must admit that thought hurt a little.

"Grace.. Oh! Alice and Jasper went to a concert to see you. She said you have an amazing voice." she smiled. That definitely hurt. Alice and Jasper didn't bother to tell her either. I gave a tight smile to be polite but inside I felt betrayed. I thought that even though their brother was the douche, they were at least my friends. They didn't care enough to tell the newest member of their family who I was. I was just the girl from the concert.

"Tell her I said thanks." I muttered. She frowned a little at my dwindling mood. "How are they all?" I asked at a loss for what else to say.

"They're fine. I'm sorry but how do you know them?" She had to ask. She was still smiling politely completely unaware of the turmoil of emotions flooding through me.

I contemplated telling her that I dated her husband but then I thought, If they won't tell her then why should I? As much as Edward leaving had hurt me, I couldn't damage what he had with his new wife. I couldn't find it in me. She just looked too nice! "I went to school with them a while back. They were my best friends." I replied instead. I could here a little sorrow in my voice when I said 'they were'. No doubt she heard it too. Her eyes widened a little but she quickly composed herself and kept smiling. She never stopped smiling.

"That's nice. Have you been in town long?" she asked changing the subject. Did she have a problem with me going to school with them? Maybe it was the fact that they were my best friends but I was never mentioned to her? Why was I questioning everything she asked?

"Just over a week. I saw Esme yesterday. At the grocers." I said feeling more and more awkward. Did Esme even tell the others about having seen me?

"Oh. Have you seen any of the others?"

"No not yet. I haven't seen them in three years. Seeing Alice and Jasper the other night was a surprise." I said with a faint smile.

"Three years?" she asked a little stunned. She frowned a little. "Well why don't you come over and catch up? I'm sure they'd love to see you." She offered just as Esme had. I kept in mind what Chris had said about it not being a proper invitation unless she gave me a date to come. I had to admit though seeing the rest of them did spark something but I didn't know if I wanted to. I mean they left me and I've moved on now. Seeing them again would only make the situation a little tense.

"I can't tonight I'm sorry. I'm having dinner over at my cousins and I kinda had plans this morning."_ to do absolutely nothing other than drive around aimlessly._

"Well how about tomorrow?" she insisted.

I could try to make up a silly excuse but before I could stop myself, I said "Sure."

Chris came back then with a plate of food. "Here's your order. Would you like anything else?"

She handed him the money. "No thank you. How does 4 o clock sound?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Oh this is my friend Chris by the way." I pointed out to the love struck puppy between us. "He's my best friend. You wouldn't mind if he came along too would you?" I asked. I was sure that if I had Chris come along with me for reassurance I would be fine.

His eyes widened in alarm. "What? Where am I going?" he asked. I laughed at his lost expression.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." I said.

She gave a soft twinkling laugh and nodded. "Sure."

"It was nice meeting you." I smiled at her as she waved goodbye.

"Who was that?" asked Chris in a weird voice.

"That, my friend, was The Bella Cullen." He turned to stare at me wide eyed.

"You mean-"

"Yup."

"Woah. She's hot." He said turning to stare at her again.

"Pig." I muttered for the second time. He didn't seem to notice and I rolled my eyes. He would have retorted with a snarky remark then had he not been staring at my ex's wife.

I got up off the stool and decided now was a good a time as any to leave. "See ya Chris." I said with a lazy wave and smiled back at Bella as I walked out.

I went to my car but just as I was about to unlock it, a familiar car drove up next to mine.

_A Silver Volvo._

It never would have shocked me had I been in any other town or city that someone was driving a silver Volvo. Or any coloured Volvo with tinted windows. But here, in Forks, where everyone drove second hand, beat up cars, a town where I knew someone who drove said particular lived, I was not expecting it.

I dropped my keys with shock as he stepped out and stood frozen at the door of his own car when he saw me.

"Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Who's excited for Breaking Dawn? I know I am!<strong>

**This month I'm super busy with exams and college applications and coursework.. I sympathise with everyone in my situation.. I need Breaking Dawn to come out sooner!**

**Huge thankyou to rivierlina, msjackson, alii08, Violet the Wolf and chescake for the reviews!  
><strong>

**You may or may not have noticed but Ive taken down my other story.. it wasnt doing well and i didnt have time to be trying to update two stories**

**Please review and Suggest Suitable Songsssss!  
><strong>


	9. Confrontation

We stood staring at each other for who knows how long. I tried to speak, to say something but I couldn't find the words. He looked exactly the same as I had last seen him, the same man I fell in love with. His bronze messy hair, pale skin, golden eyes, strong jawline, lean body. I found it surprisingly easy imagining him stood beside Bella, maybe holding hands, even hugging. They did suit each other I admit. That didn't make it any easier.

I didn't feel pain, jealousy or hate. I felt numb. I remembered all the times we had together, the good and the bad. The first time we told each other we loved one another or our first kiss. Our first argument was about all of my friends leaving me but I didn't care. He wanted me to go back to them but I didn't want to. Not if they didn't accept him. Then I remembered the break up, my heartache, talking to Bella and finding out that she didn't even know about me, even though they had mentioned me. The Girl in the Concert. I opened my mouth to say something again but shut it.

"Hello Grace." He said instead with that same musical voice. He gave a natural looking smile but I could tell from his eyes that he had forced it. I still couldn't reply and stood there looking like an idiot. "How are you?"

"I'm-" I cleared my throat. "I'm good." I struggled. I was quite proud that I had managed to answer straight away. I forced my own little smile. "How are you? I heard you're married now huh?" I gave a stiff laugh trying to lighten the mood but my attempts fell flat.

"Yes. For three months now." I nodded. "Her name is Bella." he said. Of course I already knew that but he didn't know we had already met.

"I just saw her. In there, with her dad I think." He nodded. "She seems really nice. You suit each other." He smiled slightly looking through the Diners window. I looked back to see Bella smiling and waving. I smiled back then turned to Edward. If she knew I was his ex, would she be smiling? I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to leave. A harsh cold wind blew over me then and I crossed me arms to keep in some warmth.

"Well I think she's waiting for you so I'll just.." I said. I could feel the pain now. It started in the centre of my heart with the knowledge that I didn't mean enough to him. It grew knowing that the rest of his family had done the same. I turned back to my car and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Grace." he sighed and walked over to me. I tensed as he came closer, little butterflies playing I my stomach. I mentally cursed myself for the feeling. I hadn't felt it in so long and I didn't want it to come back. To be honest they scared me. I didn't think I could handle those emotions again. He bent down and picked up my car keys that I had dropped to the ground in my shock and held them up to me. "You know I'm sorry right?" he said looking straight into my eyes. I took the keys making sure not to touch him in fear of what I would feel.

"For what?" I said looking away. It was hard trying to think straight when he looked at me like that. It always was. I guess even though things had changed, some still stayed the same.

"It wasn't the best goodbye. If things could have gone differently then.. Who knows where we would be right now." He said looking back at the Diner towards Bella. She was talking to her dad but she seemed a little distracted. She couldn't hear us could she? "You were special. And my family loved you. We just couldn't stay in town."

He always did know what to say to make me feel better. Sometimes it was like he was the only one that understood me, like he always knew what was on my mind. It was one of the things I loved about him. But I couldn't have been that special and they obviously didn't love me like he said. His words didn't make me feel better like they usually did, just a little less bitter.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked looking at how his expression had changed. He kept giving her little glances like he couldn't bear to be away from her. His eyes softened and he got a little less tense whenever she smiled back.

"I do." he said softly then looked back at me. I could see a little remorse in his eyes. For what I didn't know. If he hadn't dumped me then he never would have found Bella. I didn't think I could handle talking to him any longer. All my denial and saying that I was totally over him was slowly proving to be wrong. All my old emotions were stirring again and I tried to push them away. The longer I stayed looking at him, the more I fell into those honey coloured eyes of his.

"I'm happy for you." I said looking to the ground hoping he didn't see the little pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Grace."

"No, really, you two are really good for each other. I mean anyone could see that you look great together and that she loves you back. What's there to be sorry for?" I said. I fiddled with my keys trying to get to the button to turn it on but my damn hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." I closed my eyes and stopped fidgeting. I still didn't look up at him instead choosing to stare at my keys. "I was an idiot for leaving like that and I'm sorry. But I could't just tell my dad to get a new job or stay in town by myself. The long distance thing wouldn't have been fair on either of us."

"We could have tried." I whispered. Something had blocked my throat and I was finding it hard to swallow. The air seemed to have gotten colder and the first flakes of snow began to fall.

"But it wouldn't have made a difference. What was the point in hanging on to something that would have ended sooner or later?" My head snapped up to him, a frown on my face.

"_Hanging on to something that would have ended sooner or later?" _I said in a hard voice. He winced. "I loved you Edward. If that meant anything to you at all then it wouldn't have ended sooner or later."

"That's not what I-"

"Forget about it. I loved you so much and I thought you did too. I was willing to have that 'long distance thing' for you! But you obviously didn't love me like you said you did. At least you had the decency to dump me before I fell even deeper!" The first teardrop fell and I hastily wiped it away.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said in a low voice.

"Then how did you mean it?" I retorted.

"I just, I've seen a lot of couples. They all seem to think they are in love but they get caught up in their emotions and sometimes they're just deluding themselves. I'm not saying that what we had was an illusion," he said quickly seeing my face. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. "I'm just saying that we were young, caught up in emotions and just enjoying what we had at the time. Sometimes love lasts-"

"And sometimes it just hurts." I whispered.

"We could have made it work." I said "If you keep thinking like that then what hope did the relationship have if it was doomed to fail?" My face and voice were getting harder the more I spoke. "You shouldn't have led me on if you thought we couldn't last. If you didn't love me, all you had to do was say instead of letting me embarrass myself infront of your family. That would have made things so much easier on you wouldn't it? I wouldn't have been so 'caught up in my feelings' for you."

"Grace-"

"You know I lost everything for you!" I exploded throwing my hands in the air. More tears began to fall blurring my vision. "My friends, my family! I lost them because I was standing up for _you_ Edward! You and your family! But none of you would have done the same would you? I was just some girl that got 'caught up in the illusion of love'. You know what? Forget it. I can't even- Tell Bella I'm sorry and I won't be able to make it tomorrow." I turned and got into my car.

"Wait-"

I didn't wait for him to explain as I put the car in gear and started driving. I didn't even spear him a second glance. There was so much more I wanted to say to him but I didn't much feel like having a break down right there infront of his new wife in a parking lot.

My eyes still burned and tears still fell. I tried to wipe at them when a sob broke through my lips. I couldn't hold them in much longer and soon I was crying. I pulled up at the side of the road so I wouldn't crash and sat for a few minutes. Seeing Edward so abruptly had caught me off guard. I didn't mean to shout or confront him like I had but when I heard what he had to say I couldn't stop myself.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel over my hands. I didn't know why our meeting had affected me so much but it did. I didn't want him to have that power over me anymore, I didn't think I still cared. He was my first real love and although it ended a long time ago, those feelings were still there, no matter how much I tried to bury them.

I didn't want these feelings. Like I needed someone to comfort me. I wanted to be my own person. I didn't need someone like Edward to tell me that everything was alright and then tell me that everything was just an illusion. How dare he call my feelings an illusion? I know what I felt and they were real.

I didn't want to sit here and cry anymore. So I started driving again. I didn't look to see where I was driving I just knew the road looked vaguely familiar.

Through the years I had maybe little suspicions that he didn't love me like I did. But never would I have thought that he didn't think what I was feeling was real. He had _pretended _to love me? I was still trying to process it. I found myself driving to a familiar little beach on the Reservation. I didn't know I had driven to this place but I knew I could think here.

For a long time I had loved that family like they were my own. Sometimes it wasn't hard imagining they were. I wished things could go back to how they were. Even for just a second I could dream that things were normal again but they weren't.

A sharp pain shot through my fingers again. It travelled up my arm and down my spine like it had the last time. I sucked in a deep breath and bit my lower lip until the sensation left and expelled the breath.

Even though it had just stopped snowing, I felt oddly warm in my car and I had to get out. I needed air. I walked down to the water not daring to go in and just stood for a few minutes with my eyes closed.

"You alright there?" someone asked and I looked to see one of the guys from the yesterday. Thankfully the guy that had mauled him wasn't with him but a different man was. I didn't know how many friends he had but the ones I had seen so far all looked very similar. Tall builds with muscles everywhere.

"I'm fine." I replied my voice rough. I cleared my throat a little as it still felt a little dry from crying. I hoped my eyes weren't red and puffy because I didn't have anything to hide them with.

"I'm Seth by the way and this is Embry." he indicated to the guy on his left.

"Hey." He grinned and waved a little. I smiled at the two, they both seemed cheerful with their infectious boyish smiles.

"Hi. I'm Grace." I said.

"I'm er.. sorry about my friend the other day.. he didn't mean to just jump on you like that its just.."

"He hasn't been out in a while." finished Embry for him when he struggled to find the words.

"He isn't here is he?" I asked looking around. Embry let out a huge laugh and I jumped at how loud it was.

"No he isn't. But if you want I could call him.." He suggested with a knowing smirk.

"No! It's alright. I'm not really in the mood to be kissed right now." I said and frowned at them for laughing. "I'm serious." They laughed more. Didn't these guys even own a shirt?

"You come here often then?" asked Seth.

"Not really. I moved into Forks just a couple of weeks ago but I've been here before. I came here to clear my head."

"Something bugging you?" asked Embry. I sighed.

"It's nothing. Just an ex."

"Anything we could help you out with?" he said and cracked his knuckles in a suggestive manner. The look on his and Seth's face when he said that made me crack up. They both looked concerned while Embry somehow maintained his friendly joking manner. He smiled and Seth laughed a little with me.

"No not really but thanks anyway."

"Anytime. So you wanna have a tour of La Push? It'll help distract you."

"Plus you get to spend most of the day with a devilishly handsome guy like me." winked Embry. I laughed out loud when he leaned towards me to hide his wink from Seth but got a smack upside the head from him instead. I thought about it for a second before deciding I needed a break. Besides these guys seemed like really nice people and I could see myself becoming good friends with them.

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my wow who watched Breaking Dawn?<strong>

**It was soooo Good! A LOT better than the last movies in my opinion. I won't spoil it for those who haven't watched it yet but I definitely recommend you do! SOON!**

**Huge thanks to rivierlina, chescake and PoutyFaces for your reviews! I've had a look at your songs and I think I have an idea of which i'll be using.. Thanks!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans! Please keep reviewing and any songs :)**


	10. Seth and Embry

"So who's this boyfriend of yours?" Asked Embry as we started down the beach. I frowned.

"I thought this was supposed to help distract me." I said. I didn't really want to talk about Edward infront of these guys, they didn't need to know about my oh so very tragic life.

"Right right sorry. Well.. Alyssa tells me you're a singer." said Embry as a new topic. They both walked either side of me and heat practically rolled off of them.

"Mhmm" I nodded.

"You any good?" he smirked mischievously.

"Well I hope so." I replied. Seth rolled his eyes at Embry.

"Dude of course she's great. You heard Al and Kim when they came back from that concert." he turned to me. "Oh my gosh, you guys totally missed it!" He said with over exaggeration, his hands flailing in the air, "The show was soo good and the singer was awesome! I loved the songs and, oh my gosh, I want a voice like hers!" he sighed in the best girl impression he could. I laughed as he pretend to flick his hair over his shoulder.

"Glad they liked it. Maybe you guys could see a concert some time."

"We will." said Embry. "Free tickets might be a bonus though you know.. just saying." he hinted and I lightly pushed his arm.

"Yeah I don't think so."

"Aw come on not even for me?" He pouted. I shook my head.

"Especially for you." I winked. He frowned and put a hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Well at least I get one then, right Grace?" said Seth.

"Right." I laughed as Embry's mouth fell open.

"So you said you've been here before, any reason you left?" said Seth changing the conversation when Embry looked as though he would argue until he wore me down.

_I got kicked out of my aunts house. _"Times were hard and I guess I never had anything keeping me here anyway."

"Well maybe we can give you something worth staying for." Grinned Embry and put a scorching arm round my shoulder. With all the heat emanating from their bodies, I was finding it harder to believe it had been snowing just a while ago. I couldn't help but compare it to the ice cold touch of Edward. They were polar opposites.

"And what's that?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged and looked off to the distance.

"Oh I dunno, friends, adventure, excitement." he said, eyes widening for second to emphasise the word 'excitement'. I snorted.

"Yeah, this is real exciting." I said. Seth laughed.

"Well, where do you want to go first? Cliffs, Cafe, Corner store, the forest? Not much else around here really. Unless you feel like breaking into the school." he shrugged.

"Again, real exciting!" I said while they laughed. "Seriously what do you guys do in this tiny little.. village. Can you even call it a town?"

"Hey La Push _is _a town and a very convenient little place too. We have all the essentials." defended Seth.

"Hmm I guess. So what's your favourite spot?"

"The cliffs." they both said at the same time. I raised my brows and glanced at them both. They were grinning at each other then looked off in the distance towards what I assumed were the cliffs in question.

"Them?" I indicated with a nod of my head to the cliff face in front of us.

"Them? Please." snorted Embry. "We prefer those." He pointed further out to sea where I spotted a higher cliff. This cliff looked something closer to a suicide point than an ordinary cliff to jump off of. They were both watching me as I looked towards it and laughed at my dumbstruck expression.

"Your kidding right?" I asked looking at them both. Embry winked and Seth smirked.

"Wanna go up?" he asked.

"'Course she does." answered Embry for me before I say a word and walked faster towards them. Since I was still under his arm, I tripped a little as he sped up and had to walk faster with him. I noticed the wind pick up again as we walked into the forest but I could hardly feel it while surrounded by these two.

"Are you guys always this hot?" I blurted. I blushed when they burst out laughing and realised what I had said.

"Why yes I am." smirked Embry. I rolled my eyes.

"Temperature wise. The weather is freezing but you guys aren't even wearing a shirt never mind full length pants!" I said looking down at their cut offs.

"Yeah its a part of our genes." said Embry and Seth gave a laugh. "What?" he asked.

"Genes. Get it? Its a part of our jeans?" We stared at him. "Pants.. Jeans? No..?" He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Anyway.." said Embry looking towards me again. "We have a naturally high temperature. Making us hot 24/7" he winked. I took a step over a log then but my leg folded under me. I held in my cry out as I fell over. That knife sharp pain that had been in my arm before had progressed to my leg and was slowly creeping creeping up.

"Grace!" cried Seth as he caught me before I fell. "What hap-" I held up a finger, my face bottom lip held between my teeth. The pain wasn't fast like the one in my arm but it was slowly progressing into my spine. I took in a sharp breath as it intensified at the base of my back then disappeared. I looked back at the boys who were watching me with worry.

"Sorry, cramp in my leg." I lied and hastily brushed off the mud on my hands. "Thanks Seth."

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Perfect. It was nothing." I walked ahead so they couldn't ask me too much. "How much further?"

"Not too long now." said Embry still frowning. I didn't bother to strike conversation after that, instead choosing to let them lead.

We stepped out of the forest onto a clearing at the top of the cliffs. I gasped at how high we were and stayed well clear of the edge.

"You guys jump off this?" They nodded.

"It's not so high once you've done it a couple of times." shrugged Seth.

"Seriously? That's just.. do you guys have a death wish?" I said, my voice unnaturally high. They laughed.

"Everyone except our.. friends jump off the lower cliffs. The ones you pointed out earlier." said Embry.

"You mean everyone sane!" I said craning my neck to have a look again. I grimaced and looked back at the boys. "How many of you are there anyway?" I sat down crossed legged on the grass, away from the edge but not too close to the forest behind. They came and sat down either side of me, kicking their legs infront of them.

"Lets see.." said Embry. "Theres me, Seth, Quil,"

"You met him already." cut in Seth. "Yesterday, along with Jacob, the one who jumped on you." I scowled at the memory.

"Yes them and Ally and Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Leah, Collin, Brady and Sam and Emily. So that's thirteen, including me and Seth." I didn't miss how he smiled at the mention of 'Ally'.

I gaped. "That's a lot of friends you have there." I said.

"We're more like a family." smiled Seth with a fond smile. "Sam and Emily are like our parents really and the rest are our brothers. The girls more or less our sisters." he said.

"More or less?"

"Paul and Rachel are together and so are Jared and Kim. Sam and Emily are married. Leah's my real sister."

"What about.. Ally was it? Is she Alyssa?." Embry smiled again.

"She's my best friend."

"Only best friend..?" I trailed knowing there was something he wasn't saying.

"Yeah." He nodded looking out to sea. I raised a brow and looked to Seth.

"He wants it to be more but she 'isn't ready for a relationship yet'. She broke up with her long time boyfriend when she moved onto the Rez a couple of months ago." I nodded with understanding. "He doesn't mind though. Love struck as he may be, he'll be anything for her." he shrugged.

"Aww, who's the sweet romantic?" I cooed as he blushed.

"You wanna meet everyone? I'm sure they'd wanna meet you." suggested Seth. He tried to hide a smile, "Especially Jake."

"Don't want a repeat of that." I said. "Erm, do you know what time it is?" I asked instead.

"Let me check." he said and looked at his bare wrist. I rolled my eyes. "9 o clock." he announced.

I stood up and got out my phone from my back pocket. As soon as I stood however the bitter winds whipped my hair around my face and I shivered with the cold. Being on higher grounds had made it seem even colder and I wished I had brought a coat. The time on my phone read 4.10pm.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go." I sighed. I really didn't want to go to dinner with the Stanley's but I couldn't just cancel it now.

"You you can't stay? An hour at least?" asked Embry as they both stood up. Immediately I felt warmer.

"No sorry. I promised my cousin I'd have lunch over at theirs. Maybe another time." My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked to see Chris calling. "Sorry." I said turning away from the guys and answered. "Hey Chris."

"Grace where are you? I finished my shift but you're not at home." he said.

"Oh I'm.. at La Push." I said and cringed at his laugh. "Oh shut up Chris."

"Right so after all that yesterday, you run back there?" he laughed more.

"I didn't run, I drove." I huffed. "Anyway I'm coming back now."

"Alright. The beach any fun today?" he said but the laugh was still in his voice. I growled a little and cut him off.

"That was Chris. My best friend."

"Only best friend?" taunted Embry just as I had. I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway.

"Yes only best friend. And that's all it'll ever be."

"Good." he nodded.

"Good?" I raised a brow. He smirked and lead me down the cliff back towards the beach.

"When do you think you'll be back then?" asked Seth.

"I dunno, I didn't really plan on coming here today. I didn't really plan on coming anytime soon really but I just, I dunno it was.. calling to me." I said. "I sound crazy now don't I?" They were both hiding secret smiles.

"Not really." said Embry.

"Well give us your number and we'll call you sometime."

"You don't have anything to write it down on.." I said. "What you expecting to just remember it now?"

"Oh right! Yeah er.. here, we'll put ours in." he said holding out his hand. I handed it over to them and they put in their numbers.

"Thanks guys." We were back on the beach by then and I went over to my car. "My cousin and a couple of her friends are coming down on Friday. Maybe I'll tag along and I could meet up with you guys?" I suggested.

"Sure sure." smiled Seth. I got in my car and waved them goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much in that chapter I know but i had to give you something<strong>

**I'm running out of ideas for little fillers so if there are little scenes that you'd like me to put in then im open to any suggestions!**

**Review?**


	11. Bella

I felt.. Hurt.

I sat in the little corner listening as the girl stood infront of Edward practically falling apart. This wasn't what I expected to see or hear when they'd meet. I thought maybe they'd hug, laugh, joke - anything. But as it slowly unfolded infront of me I should have realised something was wrong. How could I have been so blind to her feelings when I spoke of Edward and the family before? When I thought about it, she seemed to have strained her smile and her body became lot more tense.

Another thing I noticed was that my bloodlust had completely disappeared. I already knew that I seemed to have a remarkable resistance to blood being only a newborn but it was always there. I had been holding my breath when I entered the Diner but I didn't need to when I had been talking to her.

When he mentioned 'the long distance thing' I slowly started to realise that they seemed to have been more than just friends. I listened more intently then and I admit I reeled back as she exclaimed her love for him, obvious hurt painted across her face. I was even more shocked when he said their love had been an illusion. Whether it had been to assure her or me I wasn't sure but I sure as hell knew that was the wrong thing to say.

How could he? He was a mind reader - he should know how to talk to girls, especially when letting them down. I completely understood her outburst after that and he deserved it. He deserved more.

What hurt most was that he had lied to me. He told me that I had been the only one, he had never had another girlfriend. Was that his way of making me like him more? Now I was getting angry.

"Tell Bella I'm sorry and I won't be able to make it tomorrow." If I were her, I wouldn't have come either. I'd want to avoid them all.

One fact I didn't understand is why the rest of the of his family had lied too. Had he told them not to? Did he get them to lie for him or did they lie willingly? It wouldn't have been the first time they went and did something behind my back.

"Bella, You alright kiddo?" asked dad from beside me. My head snapped and I almost growled at him. Caught off guard I managed to just stare at him in response. I realised that I had been silent this whole time and staring intently at the table.

"Uh.. yeah dad. Actually, will it be alright if I headed back? I just have a few things to sort out." I strained to say. He looked a little put down at this but agreed anyway. I didn't want to leave him like this since my time with him was limited. Soon I would never see him again. I had to get out of there though, my newborn emotions were going haywire. I got up and got out of there, giving Grace's friend behind the counter and little smile.

When I got outside Edward came straight to my side. "Bella I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cut him off.

"I didn't want to upset you." he said looking ashamed.

"And you didn't think I would be even more upset once I found out?" I crossed my arms.

"Bella can we please not do this now." He said looking uncertainly around the car lot. I almost didn't realise the slow menacing growl was coming from me. His eyes widened and he moved closer despite the obvious warning.

"Seriously?" I said staring him down. He squirmed under my gaze. I desperately needed Jasper to help calm me down.

"Bella you need to take it easy." he placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I only just managed stop myself from pouncing on him.

I closed my eyes careful not to take a deep breath which I so needed and a few seconds later darted towards the tree line and into the forest. I didn't really need to think about where I was headed, my subconscious leading me straight to the Cullen house. My hands shook at my sides as I balled them into fists. This wasn't like me. i usually wouldn't have become so angry. I stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. Without really thinking, I drove my frustration through a tree. Literally. My fist stuck out on the other side, the force not quite knocking it over, instead deciding to go straight through.

I blinked shock at my reaction and pulled it back out, staring at my hands. I needed to calm down. There was no need to be irrational. Alice and Edward arrived at the same time then while I stood staring at my hands. Alice let out a low whistle.

"Didn't know you had it in you." she commented then fell silent as my head snapped up. I felt my eyes soften and my hands drop.

"Me either." I muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay there." I said looking towards Edward.

"Silly Bella, its me who should be apologising." he said and came towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry for not telling you." For a moment I took comfort in his arms and then I snapped back. I pushed him off me and scowled. He stood startled.

"Yes you should have." I growled. "And you!" My eyes snapped to Alice who stood looking guilty. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I-" I didn't give her a chance to answer choosing to storm off towards the house instead. It would be easier confronting them all together.

I stormed in making Emmet start as he sat infront of the tv. "Where are they?" I said.

He opened his mouth to comment but something on my face must have shown him I wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to mess with an angry newborn. The others arrived when Alice and Edward did. "What's wrong Bella?" said Jasper.

"Who was that girl? Really? No bullshit." I said. I felt little guilt for my language in front of Esme but dismissed it easily. Emmet smirked but Rose pinched his arm. He flinched but said nothing. No one did. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"It was three years ago." said Edward. The others seemed to realise who I was talking about then as mixed emotions crossed their faces, no longer just confused. "We just moved into Oregan. Alice, Jasper and I were posing as juniors and Rosalie and Emmet seniors. On one particular day in the first week, Jasper was feeling thirsty."

"I chose to go to the library to cool off." said Jasper picking up the story. "I didn't really want to cut school on the first week and figured there wouldn't be many people in there." They were all sat around the couches now. I chose to stand as I listened. The others' eyes cast downwards except Rosalie who still looked serious. "She was sat in the corner reading a book." Alice rubbed his arm. I could feel my anger subside a little without his help as I saw his guilty expression. His was more pronounced than the others.

"When I saw her I knew I couldn't handle it. I started towards her already planning to.." he stopped. "But when I got close to her, I didn't feel thirsty anymore. I felt as if I had already fed." I knew the feeling he was talking about. My anger was completely forgotten now. "I stayed there for the rest of morning break behind another book shelf. I stayed close behind her even as the bell went. I followed her to her next class and realised she had class with Alice. My class was next door to theirs so I concentrated on her emotions. I didn't feel so thirsty anymore, even without her presence."

"Jasper told me what happened." Alice continued. "I realised there was something going on with this girl and at the same time, she was helping him. So I sat next to her in class and the same thing happened. I invited her to our table at lunch. Of course she agreed and she sat with us. The others had the same reaction and we were curious. We befriended her to find out more. Soon, she started having feelings for Edward."

"I thought of her only as a friend." He began. "I was just as curious as the others. I could read her mind but there was nothing suspicious. I could see her develop feelings for me and the others encouraged me to go along with it. I didn't think it was such a good idea at first but then I started imagine myself with her." He looked guiltily at me but I gave him no reaction. "I spent 100 yrs by myself, living with those with their mates. I was beginning to think I would never find anyone. I figured, if I never gave it ago then I never will. In time I did start to like her, more than just a friend. It was nothing as serious as she felt. She felt love but I didn't. I sort of panicked and told her that I loved her too."

"He was an idiot." murmured Rose. Some of the others shot her warning looks. "What? It's true. It was never meant to get so serious. I warned you it would be messy." she turned to me. "We never did find out what it was with her. We had heard about humans having freaky abilities and figured it was that. It got too late by then and people were starting to get suspicious. Carlisle supposedly got a new job and we left."

It was quite for a few minutes where we all digested the story. "You could have told me before." I said at last. I had better control of my emotions now and could think a little more clearly.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me." said Edward. "In a way we used her and it was wrong. I didn't want to tell you because well.." he struggled.

"There was no point." said Rose. "We were never going to see her again. How were we supposed to know she was related to the brown headed air head?" She stood and left then deciding the conversation had become too boring.

"That doesn't explain the rest of you." I said.

"We wanted to it's just.." said Emmet. "It's not exactly something we're proud of."

"We never meant to hurt you Bella." said Esme. I flinched realising even the mother had lied. Out of all the others she was the last person I would have expected to lie.

"You saw her in the concert the other day." I turned Alice and Jasper. "You could have told me then." I turned back to Esme. "You saw her at the grocers just yesterday. Did no one think it was a good idea to tell me Edwards ex was in town?" I said, my emotions trying to take over again. I could feel Jaspers calming gaze and sent him a nasty look. He cringed a little but kept them coming nonetheless. It felt better after a couple of seconds.

"You know what's even worse? She played along with you. She told me you guys were her _best friends. _I thought it was odd. You guys never got close to any humans so why her? She never mentioned have a _relationship with you. _It was clear as day that she was hurt. I don't know why I didn't see it then. So congratulations. You got a human to lie for you too." I said to Edward and ran out of the house. I didn't want to face them right then.

x

_Alice POV_

She was right. We could have told her, we should have. I stopped Edward running after her so she could have some time think and leaned back on the couch. I felt horrid. We didn't just betray Bella but also Grace, one of the nicest humans I had ever come across. It surprised me a little that she didn't say anything. I would have expected her to tell Bella about her relationship with Edward. She was so in love with him that it killed her almost as much as it killed Bella when Edward left.

I kept tabs on her for a couple of months after we left and she didn't look so good. I leaned into Jaspers side and he wrapped an arm around me. "What's she doing?" asked Edward. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling but I felt like crap. I looked into the future to see Bella running with no particular destination. she came out onto a clearing in the mountains and sat, thinking.

"She's okay." I sighed. "You know she's right. We should have told her." I commented.

"Where's Grace?" said Jasper in a small voice. I searched but it came up blank.

"I don't see her." I frowned. I looked further to see her sat awkwardly at a dinner table. "I see her in a couple of hours but I think she's down at the rez right now." i felt him nod.

"We have to invite her over." said Esme suddenly. We all looked at her.

"Bella did before she knew. Grace declined after we talked." said Edward. she shook her head.

"No we have to clear the air a little. At least apologise to the girl for leaving like we did. What did you say to her?" When he finished telling us none of us spoke for a while.

"How could you have been so stupid?" I said scowling at him in disbelief. Even Emmet was shocked.

"I know." sighed Edward.

"I didn't think you could have done it worse Edward." said Jasper. "You can invite her over again and apologise. We all can."

"For now, we need to apologise to Bella." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, an extra huge SORRY and THANKS to <span>r<span>ivierlina, PhsycoPenguan64, chescake and Chachi94 because I forgot to mention them in the last chapter for reviewing chapter 9 and another thanks to chescake (whose idea it was for a Cullen POV), TAKAHASHI and A happy fan for reviewing the last!**

**I didn't even realise in the last but we're on double digits baby! It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you guys which I'm very thankful for!**

**As always any song suggestions and now even short scenes such as a little something you'd like to see (Grace throw food at Chris? XD) would be greatly appreciated :) I stayed up till 1am to write this so pleease review! **

**Merry Christmas and if I don't get another chapter out before then, Happy New Year!**


	12. Cheeseface

The air was so tense I could probably cut through it with my butter knife. I gave a tight smile to my aunt Victoria as she sat opposite me on the dining table watching me take a bite of my food. No one spoke for the first five minutes and the only sounds were from the knives and forks scraping on plates.

"This lasagne is delicious aunt Victoria." I said breaking the tense silence. She smiled back in reply.

"Thank you love I could give you the recipe if you'd like?"

"Sure." I nodded. I didn't really want it but I could hardly tell her that.

"So Grace, when does your album come out? I can't wait to hear it!" said Jessica.

"In about six months." I replied. She looked a bit put out but smiled anyway.

"Can I hear a little before?" she asked with what she thought was an innocent sweet girl look. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze and cleared my throat.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to ask my manager." I said.

"Oh I'm sure you can spare a little taster for family, isn't that right Grace?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not something she can control Mrs. Stanley but I'm sure we can try." Interjected Chris for which I was thankful for.

"Well that's very kind of you. And what do you do Chris? Grace here hasn't told us much about you." she gave me a little chastising look to which I blushed and looked down. It seemed as though she was looking for flaws in me. Way to make me feel bad aunty dearest!

"Oh I'm a waiter at the Diner." He replied giving me a raised brow. I looked at him with only the faintest of smirks.

"Really?" She replied in a clipped tone. I didn't appreciate her judging him so readily.

"He's helping me with my album." I said in is defence. She raised her brows at me.

"A singer too are you?" she said with a slight air of sarcasm. She never did think it was a good career path.

"A little but it's not something I'd like to pursue as a career." He replied unfazed.

"And what would you like to pursue as a career?" Can I strangle her?

"I'm not sure ma'am. I'm happy with my life right now." He said with a shrug. I could tell that he too was becoming uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Her smile has hardened only very slightly and she continued to eat in silence.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Jess, is it alright if we join you to the beach on Friday after all?" I asked. I may as well have asked in the middle of the second most awkward silence.

Chris sent me a smirk with a raised eyebrow from the corner of my eyes but I ignored his looked and stared pointedly at her instead.

"Of course!" she grinned. "It's going to be so much fun! They have been dying to meet you!" I smiled at her a little uneasily. "I knew you would change your mind!" she giggled.

"I won't be staying too long. I promised I'd meet someone over there."

"Who's that?" asked Chris already guessing the answer.

"Seth and Embry. They wanted to show me the rest of the gang and I told them I'd bring you along." I hadn't really said that he would come but he might as well make a couple of friends too. He needed a little guy time. "You don't mind do you Jess?" I said turning to her.

"'Course not. I've seen them guys around. They're really hot. They seem cool though. The rest of their gang are the same as them. All big and buff. Lauren says that they do steroids but Abbey says that they've got an unhealthy obsession with sports. Angela thinks that they just work out a lot but she always thinks about the good in people." She rambled.

I kept my mouth shut so that I didn't snap at her. The guys seemed generally nice and although I had my own suspicions, I wouldn't jump so easily to conclusions. I figured Angela's would be the closest answer. Even though my first thought had also been steroids.

"I'm sure they just work out a lot." I said finishing off my lasagne.

"Yeah probably." She said not looking very convinced.

"Would you like some more love? There is plenty more left?" Offered my aunt.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm already full." I said picking up my glass of water so she couldn't force me to talk more.

"How about you Chris? Some more before dessert?" I looked to see that he too had finished.

"No thank you Mrs. Stanley." He declined.

"Alright then. I'll pack you some leftovers for you to take home." She got up and took my plate. I stood to help her but she waved me off insisting that I was the guest and she didn't need my help. Jessica didn't offer to help but stayed sat grinning at me from across the table.

"A lot of their locals say its steroids too." she said as her mother packed away her dish. "Apparently, they were normal and not-so-buff one minute and then next.. poof," she made an elaborate hand gesture, "I've seen it too. That Jacob, Quil and Embry came down to the beach quite a lot when we were there. We come back a month later and suddenly they are huge." She said.

Chris and I shared a weary look knowing that she could go on for the rest of the evening if we didn't shut her up soon. I wished for dessert to come quicker and Chris seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he whispered, "How do we escape?" from my right. Jess hadn't noticed as she continued to ramble.

"Grab her from behind, knock her out. I'll get the lamp and smash it over my beloved aunt." I whispered back not bothering to look at his amused face as he covered laugh.

"I know right!" said Jess. We both looked at her doe eyed not really understanding what we should 'know right!" Then at the same time we smiled and nodded. I had to bite the inside of my lips to stop myself from throwing my spoon at her as she continued to talk.

"Kill. Me. Now." I groaned. I could feel his body shake. The shaking seemed to awaken another shoot of pain in my arm. I took a sharp breath and grabbed the table in my fist. Only Chris seemed to have noticed my body go rigid and tense.

"Grace?" Jessica stopped talking then and cocked her head in confusion. I gave a tight smile and turned to him. The pain, it grew slowly creeping up my arm. I wore a woolly jumper so I couldn't see if there were any physical effects but from experience I could tell it was violently red.

"Yes?" I managed to say through tight lips. It hurt so bad. I grit my teeth willing it to disappear.

"Are you alright?" He asked slowly. I didn't think a nod would have been wise as the pain had progressed to my neck, slowly making its way to my head.

Instead I settled for a shaky, "Mhmm." My eyes wide willing him to understand. He narrowed his own and when he did finally realise what was happening, a look of concern and disappointment overtook his face.

"You want some water?" He said lowly, a slight frown on his face.

I didn't respond, instead closing my eyes. The the sharp knife like feeling had manifested into my head and my eyes seemed to burn in the light. Suddenly my senses went into overdrive. I could hear my aunt humming to herself in the kitchen, my own heartbeat pounding in my chest, the lingering smell of the lasagne. I could hear Chris and even Jessica's slow breathing. I could hear the wind whistling through the trees outside from behind the closed window behind me. In only a few seconds, it disappeared. I released the breath I had been holding and took the offered glass. My senses hadn't calmed down yet however and I knew they wouldn't.

"I'm fine." I sighed. The look of disappointment didn't leave his face as aunt Victoria came back with a plate of strawberry cheesecake. I grinned despite myself. Cheesecake was my favourite.

"Who wants cheesecake?" she smiled and set it down.

"Aww mom!" whined Jessica frowning at the dish.

"Hush dear, I know you don't like cheesecake but Grace here loves it. Take a slice love." She had already cut it and set it onto my plate, not noticing the tension between Chris and I. Jessica pouted but took a slice anyway.

I went to pick up my spoon but it moved back on its own accord. It was if a magnet had repelled it away. I looked up to see if my aunt or Jess had noticed but they hadn't. Chris had however and the look of disappointment hadn't left his face. I looked away fom him and grabbed the spoon quickly so it couldn't fly away again. I was about to take a bite when my phone started to ring. My aunt gave another chastising look to which a returned with a sheepish smile.

I looked down at it and grinned. "I'm sorry but I really need to take this." Chris gave a slightly panicked look as I got up to leave - meaning he was to be left by himself. I gave his shoulder a much needed squeeze for luck and went into the kitchen.

"Cat!" I smiled relieved.

"Hey babe, hows my favourite girl doing?" came a deep voice on the other end.

"I'm okay, how about you guys? This is the first time you've called in two months, which by the way I think is a record." I leaned back on the counter, my back to the dining room.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought you were a little busy and all since the last time I called you, you were in a meeting with that guy, Daniel was it?"

"My manager." I nodded. "You almost got me in trouble for that."

"Yeah sorry." I laughed and shook my head knowing he wasn't actually sorry.

"Hows gramps?"

"He's alright. We all miss you cheeseface." I laughed. Cheeseface was my nickname from only them two. Cat had given me a whole cheesecake one day and thought it would be funny to dump my face in it. What they failed to realise was that cheesecake, unlike normal cake, was a lot thinner and had a hard base. My nose was sore for a whole week.

"I miss you too. How are the twins?" I smirked. They were hard to get along with but I quite liked them and their weird - slightly worrying - personalities. They seemed to like me too which was very rare for them.

"Yeah they're good. They seem to be missing you too but you know how they are. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess!"

"You bought a monkey named gorilla, lost him in that big old castle of yours then bought a giraffe named elephant?" -Silence-

"Eer.. no." he said slowly. "Although that doesn't seem like a bad idea.."

"I know. But seriously what is it? My aunts going to flip if I stay here too long."

"We're coming to visit!"

"Seriously?" I squealed a little too loudly as my aunt called to check if I was alright. When I assured her everything was okay I said to him, "When? And who? Wait.. What for?" getting more suspicious with everything I said.

"Yup. The usual four and why do we need a reason to visit?"

"You sure its not because of.."

"Grace come on I just want to see you!" he cut me off. "Don't you want us to visit?"

"Course I do." I sighed. "Just.. Don't do anything you know I wouldn't like okay? When are you coming?"

"Soon. But I can't tell you when. Anyway there's anther reason I called." I had a feeling I already knew why. "Have you released it yet?" Damn. I knew him so well.

"No." I said in a small voice after a short pause. I pursed my lips just waiting for a good telling off like always.

Instead he sighed. I could almost see him rubbing his face with his big hands. "Grace, how many times? You know how dangerous it is! You've already felt the effects haven't you?" When I didn't answer he gave a short frustrated growl.

"I don't like it!" I said sounding even to myself a little pathetic. "Its.. scary."

"I know its scary but it could kill you if you're not careful. Where's Chris? Why hasn't he done anything?" He growled.

"He didn't know. He only saw.. just now." He didn't say anything for a while and I thought he had left. "Cat?"

"How bad?" he said in a low voice only just keeping in his anger. "How bad has it gotten? Where is it now?"

"Its got into head just now. And.. and my spoon moved when I went to grab it."

"Fuck Grace!" he shouted and I winced moving the phone slightly away. My hearing was still a little enhanced. "Release it right now. When I hang up your going to release it okay? Or I swear to all that is holy I will fly over there and force it." I knew he would do just that and sighed.

"I'm a little tied up right now but I will as soon as I can okay?"

"Good. I'll later okay?"

"Okay." I went back to the others to see them all sat in another tense silence. I couldn't quite read Chris' expression (was it pissed off, amused or annoyed?) but my aunt looked as if she had something stuck up her ass. Jessica looked a little alarmed but smiled in a sort of panic to me as I entered. "I'm sorry aunt Victoria but we have to go." I said deciding that we had had enough torture for one evening. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear Chris' sigh of relief from the doorway.

We left in a hurry, my aunt giving us some leftovers and practically ran out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>I think thats the longest chapter yet! It would have been longer but I really need to get on with my work<strong>

**Thanks to Mellisarocks25 and chescake for the reviews!**

**There wont be any songs in a while so any short scenes you'll like to see, tell me and ill try to put them in!**


	13. Dragon of an Aunt

The walk home wasn't a long one but it was definitely cold. It had started to snow a little again but still not enough to stay on the ground. I lifted my palm and watched the tiny flakes melt as they made contact.

"Who was so important that you had to leave me alone with that woman?" asked Chris once we were a safe distance away.

"It was Cat." He gave me a disbelieving look. "What? So.. okay maybe he wasn't that important but by then I would have said anything to get away from her." I tugged my jacket over myself as he laughed.

"Oh yeah, and what did he say?" He raised a brow, giving me another of his 'looks'. It was the 'Didn't-I-tell-you?' look. I rolled my eyes at him and squinted down the street.

Jessica's house wasn't surrounded by the forest like most of the houses seemed to be in this town, but the closer we got to my house, the closer we got to the forest. We were still quite a way from any tree line yet but the advantages of having heightened senses was that you could see right down the street - into the forest. I stopped and motioned Chris to do this same. "There's.. There's something in there." I said, still squinting.

"Yeah that would be a dear or an elk or a.. tree." he said 'helpfully'. I ignored that but the more I looked, the less there seemed to be something there.

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

"What was it?"

"I dunno.. something.. big. It doesn't matter, probably just the snow getting into my eyes." He nodded.

"You wanna know what happened when you left me?" Chris laughed.

"Something happened?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed shaking his head...

**_Flashback Chris pov_**

I couldn't believe she left it so late. Not releasing it was so dangerous and the last time she did this.. I sighed. I was going to get in trouble too, I should have made sure.

Now her spoon was flying.

Her phone began to ring which I'm pretty sure her aunt did not like. I hated the grin that crossed her face.

"I'm sorry but I really need to take this." What? She was leaving me here? AGJFGBLUKC! It was HER aunt! SHE dragged me into this! I was sooo finishing her ice-cream when we got home. She dare give me a squeeze to the shoulder for support? Like that would help anyway. I was so getting her back for this. Mark my words Grace!

Just to stop myself from crying out to her to come back and save me, I took a bite of my slice of cheesecake. I had to admit, it was goooood. My tight fake smile actually turned genuine. At least I could say she was missing this.

"So Chris, What are your intentions for Grace?" asked her aunt.

"My what?"

"Your intentions. I know you both claim to be 'best friends' but you can't possibly expect me to believe that." I almost spit out my dessert. I really did.

"Well.. we are. I can assure you, I think of Grace only as a friend." I said slowly not really knowing how to answer her properly. It was at that moment that Grace decided to shout out "Seriously?" Her aunt raised a brow at me then asked if she was okay. I glanced at Jessica for a second to see her mouth dropped open and eyes wide. I finally understood why Grace hated coming here. I fully sympathize.

"Are you going to get a second job?" she continued.

"Excuse me?"

"A second job. Working at the Diner can't possibly give you enough money to hold up that house you both live in and you can't expect Grace to put in much what with her music career taking so long."

"Erm.. no. The Diner gives a decent pay and the mortgage on the house is manageable. We're not in need of too much money." That didn't even make sense in my head but oh well, she looked like she understood.

"Oh? And where did that money come from? You working as a waiter and Grace a bartender? Both with minimum wages?" She was really getting on my nerves. Working as a waiter was a perfectly skill full job. An art. You had to balance the trays and not drop anything and remember orders and write fast and.. damn, sounds hard. I felt a moment of pride in myself for a second before I looked at her face. That hard, evil, condescending face.

"I don't think that is any of your concern and we are perfectly capable of earning enough money for the house." We had all stopped eating by now. Jessica looked as if she wanted to run away. Poor soul. She had a dragon for a mother.. then again, I don't think I could handle Jessica either. How did she _live _with them?

Poor Grace.

"As her aunt I think you'll find that it is my concern." I tried not laugh at that. She was playing the 'family' card on me. If I remember correctly, it was her who wanted Grace out of her house. "All I ask is that you treat her with the proper care she deserves. As the man of the house, it is your responsibility to look after her and if you break her heart-"

"That won't be happening." I knew it was disrespectful to interrupt an adult, especially the aunt of your best friend but I couldn't help it. I just had to. "Grace is my _best friend _and we both contribute to the house. We bought it together and can pay it off together too. Breaking her heart won't be an issue as her heart is not mine to break. I appreciate the concern Mrs. Stanley but it isn't needed."

Grace earlier offered to knock her aunt out with a lamp but I think I might just beat her to it. She was glaring holes into me but had no time to respond as Grace finally decided to come back. Thank the lords.

**_End Fashback (Back to Grace pov)_**

I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurred. I was leaning on Chris for support as my stomach cramped. "Are you shitting me?" I couldn't stop laughing. Of all the things my aunt could have said.. classic. This was just like her. Chris was laughing too and only nodded from lack of breath. "I am so sorry Chris."

Another ten minutes of laughing and we barely made it to the next block of houses. People gave us odd looks as we burst out laughing at random intervals, clutching each other for support. All I could imagine was Chris' face as Victoria slated his job. He loved his job.

I made Chris imitate my aunts face and soon it seemed my face was stuck in a goofy grin. But very suddenly it dropped. For the second time in half an hour - which is way longer than it should have taken to get home - I stopped Chris in his tracks.

"Hang on." We were walking along the tree line by then and there was definitely something in there. "Holy fishballs.." My eyes widened and my jaw fell slack. It was _huge._

I pushed Chris back with my arm so he couldn't come any closer while taking my own slow steps back. That.. _thing_ in the forest didn't seem to move but it was definitely alive. Once my mind was back in full function I grabbed Chris' arm tight and pulled him to a run.

"Woah Grace!" He shouted trying not to fall down. "Slow down! You're a lot faster than me right now!" I forgot that not only did I have enhanced senses, but I was a lot stronger and faster too.

"Just Run!" I screamed letting off some pressure on my grim on his arm.

"What is it?" I tugged him so he was level with me and he yelped in surprise. Finally we had reached the house. I wrenched the door open after fumbling with the keys a little and after dragging Chris inside, slammed it shut and leaned on it trying to catch my breath. Chris didn't bother sitting up from falling inside the house, instead choosing to lie face flat in the doorway.

I stepped over his heaving body and to the window. Peering outside, I confirmed that there was nothing there.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked after sitting up.

"Big.. huge.. furry.. abnormal.. russet.. " I still couldn't breathe properly, too much adrenaline fear and exhaustion in my system. I held up a finger and bent over to catch more breath. When I got back up again he was looking at me in anticipation.

"Wolf."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the late update! i really wanted to get a chapter by new year but I couldn't :'(<strong>

**This month is really hectic but I've managed to write bits in between by revision.. and so this chapter was born!**

**OMG Chris pov?**

**Big thanks to Violet the Wolf and chescake for the reviews and to those of you who alert/favourite or keep coming back to check fo****r updates I love you guys!**

**(can I get more than just two reviewers? not that i don't love you guys..!)**

**You know what to do ;)  
><strong>


	14. Nick vs Disney

We'd migrated to the couches and flopped down, tired. "A wolf Grace?" he whined, annoyed that I had freaked out so much over an animal.

"A big one! You know how scared I am of wolves!" I complained. "And besides.. it's not like I don't have a reason to be." I said a little more quietly. Chris, sensing the strain in my voice came up beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. I leaned on him and put my own arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared of them." he murmured rubbing my arm. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I just miss him. There are always these little moments when I wish he were still here or when I remember something he may have said." I felt him nod. "He was my dad you know? It's not something I can forget. He was killed by a wolf. And that wolf out there.. that was not a normal wolf." I shook my head.

"You think?"

"I know." I whispered. It was way too big. I'd seen normal wolves and that was not normal. No way in hell.

"Well, next time you decide to have a heart attack, you warn me okay? I need time to get ready." I laughed shaking my head. He always knew how to dispel the tension. I got off him then and went into the kitchen deciding a coffee would be good for both of us.

I heard the tv turn on and smiled. Chris could be a pain sometimes but he was my rock. My life wasn't perfect, far from it, but he stayed with me. He helped me pick myself up and bandaged all my wounds. He could have left long ago, he had the choice. But he chose to stay with me and I loved him for it. Sometimes I knew it would be easier for him to just go, leave me and my problems to be dealt with on my own, but he insists on being there every step of the way.

I came back with our coffee's and snuggled up beside him. "Spongebob?"

"Yup. I have been severely deprived of his infectious laugh and that pineapple house that never seems to rot since moving in. I need to catch up." he shrugged.

"Catch up? There are no other new episodes left to watch! They've shown them all AND you've had them recorded."

"Your point?"

I rolled my eyes. "Meh. His laugh is annoying. I'm more of a Phineas and Ferb girl."

"Oh I love them! But I love Nickelodeon shows more than Disney. That mouse with the big ears?" He gave an exaggerated shiver.

"No way! Don't diss Disney! All the best movies are from them!"

"Oh yeah? Name a few."

"Alice in Wonderland, Bambi, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Parent Trap, Jungle Book, Wall-E -"

"Alright I get it!"

"There's plenty more!" I stated matter of factly, showing that I was ready to fight to defend it. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay miss 'Defend Disney 'till Death' but I prefer Nick-" The sound of the doorbell cut him off. We both groaned.

"You open it. If it's Jessica tell her I'm dead." I buried my head under the couch pillow just to prove that I wasn't moving. He groaned in response and I heard him sigh.

"I' more tired than you! You _dragged _me all the way here!" -silence- "Fine. But only because.. Actually I don't owe you anything. You owe me for leaving me alone with the Stanley's!" I still didn't move from my position under the pillow. The doorbell rang again. "Alright then. That's your Ice cream _and _your chocolate." he said and left to get the door. I grinned and grabbed the remote to flip the channel. He gave in way too easily.

I barely heard Phineas say 'Hey, where's Perry?' before I froze.

"Can I help you?" asked a vaguely suspicious Chris.

"I'm looking for Grace Hunter?" It was him. The man I desperately did not want to see right now.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I've come to apologise to her. Can I see her?"

"Ooh." I imagined Chris to be nodding about now. "So y_ou're_ Edward Cullen huh?" There was silence for a couple of seconds where I imagined Chris to be inspecting him. I sensed Edward would probably be feeling a little uncomfortable and possibly getting annoyed. "I'm not sure she wants to see you." Clever Chris.

"Look, I said something _really _stupid and I didn't mean it. I just want to tell her I'm sorry. I know she probably doesn't want to hear this but could you at least call her?" There was definite exasperation in his voice.

"Nope sorry." And there was definite amusement in Chris'. I could hear the door start to shut but a little 'thud' indicated that it never really made it all the way. Chris sighed.

"Would you please just call her and let _her_ decide whether she wants to listen?" I narrowed my eyes. He was _not _about to get all angry on Chris was he?

I got up and peered round the corner to Chris. I was out of Edwards sight but Chris could see me. I shook my head at him letting him know that I did not want to talk to him. "Look Cullen." He grit out getting agitated himself.

"I told you that Grace doesn't want to see you right now. I'll tell her you came 'round and that you said sorry but that's as far as it's going tonight. Goodbye." He went to shut the door again but Edward stopped it with his hand this time and a little too forcefully in my opinion. If he came here to get my forgiveness then this was definitely not the way to get it.

I heard Edward sigh and saw a bit of his hand as it dropped beside him.

"Please? I just want to make things right."

Now I was getting angry. He didn't get to do this. He didn't get to tell me that our love was a lie, that everything was some big ass illusion and break my heart all over again just to say sorry and pretend everything was alright again. He was not going to play the good guy in this. I will not feel bad for him.

I got out of my hiding place just as Chris was about to speak and moved him out of the way. Standing infront of Edward, all my words left me and I couldn't find the words to speak. I wanted to scream and shout at him to get lost and leave me the hell alone but I couldn't find my voice. It was just him. I couldn't look at him without feeling a little twist in my heart or softening with one look into his eyes. My mouth simply opened and stayed open, agape.

"Grace." He said in a sad voice. I couldn't tell whether he genuinely felt it now that I knew how well he could fake his emotions. I couldn't, _wouldn't _let it get to me. he frowned a little then said, "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

I was a little startled at first then I realised why. My face must have been flushed red. Not from embarrassment but from leaving _it _too long. Chris is going to give me another lecture for sure.

"What do you want?" I snapped. It wasn't like he cared much anyway.

"I'm sorry. What I said, it was stupid and selfish and, I didn't really know what I was saying. I was shocked that you were here and I didn't know what to say."

"And telling me that you never loved me was the right thing to say?" My voice felt thick, too thick. I swallowed and looked at the ground so I couldn't see his face. The face I used to love but was apparently never mine.

"No. It wasn't. And I was wrong to say that it was all a lie. I did care for you. I still do, just not like that. It's just, people fall in and out of love all the time and what we had didn't work out in the end."

"Because you didn't let it." I didn't want to fight right now and I knew that Chris would probably step in any moment if my voice got louder so I decided now would be a good a time as any to end this. "I understand Edward. I get that you and I had a 'thing' and now it's over. I won't be getting in your way anymore. Or your family's." I said the last bit a little quieter only then realising that it wasn't just him that had left and dumped me. "Is that all?" When he didn't answer I tried to close the door then but Edward had other ideas.

"Could you please stop closing the door on me?" he asked a little irate. I smirked back in return and his face softened into a smile. My own smirk hardened and I looked away.

"I'd like to invite you back to our house." he said. I cocked my head to the side. "The rest of the family want to see you. And Bella wants to meet you officially." _Not you then?_ "And.. I'd like to make things right. Could we.. er.." he laughed, "Stay friends?"

I smiled in return. I remembered, when we were still a couple, we had a conversation about people staying friends after breaking up. I told him I hated when they said that because I didn't believe it would last. If you couldn't stand them as a partner then how can you stand them as friends? It came up as we saw it happen infront of us in the school yard. I was right though, the couple shared very strained smiles in the corridors and hardly spoke anymore. So much for staying friends.

I contemplated it though. I didn't want to shut him out forever and I truly loved him. Would it be so bad staying friends and possibly see him around town showing off his fairly new bride? Yeah, it would suck. But did I want there to be so much tension between us that we couldn't talk or even smile at each other without the strain? No, I didn't. I wanted us to have resolved at least some of our problems and Edward was trying. It was about time I tried too.

"Sure, friends." Would I regret this? Probably. But in the long run, at least I wouldn't feel as bitter and hurt by them.

"Tomorrow at 7?" He asked with his eyes lighting with hope. I couldn't help but smile.

"Tomorrow at 7." I confirmed. We hugged goodbye and when I closed the door behind me, I mentally cursed myself a thousand times over for the feelings I was overcome with. Why couldn't I just stop? He had a wife now for crying out loud!

"Sure, friends." Said Chris in a horrible damsel in distress voice. I scowled and he shook his head at me. "You are well and truly fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>My exam is done and dusted! It was pretty easy too :D Next one is 2nd march so i have plenty of time to write for you!<strong>

**Which do you prefer? Nickelodeon or Disney? You can never be too old for any!**

**Thank you so so so SO much to ProtectoraofmiLuna, anna, Wasipi and of course chescake! You guys are amazing :) 4 reviews! :O 11 days till my birthday! write a review as a present?**

**Do you guys want me to put in another song soon? There wasn't going to be any at this point but later but i think i can fit one in on the next chapter.. which by the way i am starting right away and is going to show Grace 'releasing it'.. just what shes releasing isnt exactly explained XD  
>you'll have to wait a little longer for that <strong>


	15. Lost and Insecure

It was completely dark out. The air seemed unnaturally quiet. No insects chirped, no wind blew, no cars passed. I strolled into the forest making sure to listen out for any followers. The only sounds I could hear was my feet crunching fallen leaves and twigs and my own breath.

Beneath my skin, it felt as if a nail was scraping away at me. It crawled up and down my arms, scurried across my stomach, slid down my legs and grew in my back. I grit my teeth to stop myself from crying out. Every step I took was another knife stabbed into my leg. My hands balled into tight fists, my knuckles turning white. It would do no good to scratch at my own flesh. I knew what I had to do.

Something was literally eating away at me.

I warned Chris not to come with me. I could hear our house's back door open and swing close as I walked further away. He knew to stay as far away as he could. I was a little worried he would get hurt even at that distance. I couldn't see the house anymore, I couldn't see anything other than the forest around me, but it still wasn't safe. I wasn't worried about the wolf, it had run off when I did.

I finally stopped and took a breath once I reached a little clearing far enough away from civilisation. Looking around, a small frown grazed my face. How long had this forest remained unchanged? Who came here and planted these trees out of love and care? How long had nature fed and nurtured these plants?

I felt vulnerable out here, no jacket, no shoes. Everything seemed a lot more menacing. The trees looked as if they had come alive, leaning down on me as if warning me to stay away, to leave and stop what I was doing. I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

I took a deep breath, I held it counting slowly, _1.. 2.. 3.._

I felt as though something had taken over my body. I wasn't in control anymore. The scraping had intensified all over my body and it took all I had not to scream out. I concentrated on it and willed it to grow. It had to get worse. I gasped as I felt as though somethng had burst inside my head.

Then I blacked out.

_**Third pov**_

Her eyes snapped open. No longer seeing, she stared straight ahead. What was once chocolate brown had now turned a bright blood red. Her skin, once flushed was now as pale as the moon.

She took in a slow and gentle breath and slowly released it.

A powerful gust of wind ruffled the trees and bushes in the direction she blew. Twigs and fallen leaves flew away, out of sight.

Her arms slowly lifted and she held them straight infront of her. Her palms faced the trees and her eyes narrowed. A low rumbling filled the clearing and the all of a sudden and loud earth shattering crash resonated throughout all of Forks.

The trees uprooted clear off the earth, bits on dirt flew metres away, boulders left their resting places and crashed mirthlessly into further trees.

Loud crashes thundered around the forest. The sky had opened up and an unforgiving downpour rained down on the earth. Angry lightening struck the area, further destroying the undergrowth and creating a loud booming roar. Nothing seemed safe, nothing left untouched.

Trees that had lived over 100yrs, were destroyed in seconds. Boulders that had travelled from far away mountains, crumbled into dust. Insects and resting birds who were unfortunate enough to have been hiding in the plantation, no longer lived.

Her arms spread so they faced the trees on either side of her. There was no powerful wind this time. They broke and crumbled under an unknown force fuelled by her. She turned around on the spot, her palms always facing away from her.

The earth seemed too angry to relent. It grumbled and roared with fury. It refused leave. She did not give up. More and more power was released from her, demolishing what was once a peaceful forest clearing. Only the land beneath kept its place, unsteady where it lay.

And it seemed to have taken no effort at all.

When there was nothing left to fall, nothing left to destroy, when all the pain had receded, she fell.

Her breathing was slow and shallow. Her skin now sickly pale seemed unable to gain any colour. Her body crumbled beneath her and she lay unmoving.

The rain slowed into a mournful steady spray. Leaves lay wilted on the ground a distance away in defeat. Trees shies away afraid of another outburst. Yet she lay like a hurt angel in the middle of all the devastation. Her depthless breathing, the only sign of life.

A few minutes later a man crept deliberately into the clearing. He went to the unconscious girl and picked her up bridal style. He gazed around the destruction the girl had caused with mixed emotions. Sadness, bewilderment, amazement, sorrow. How could such a small girl cause such a huge demolition?

He turned and walked back to their shared house where he lay her gently down on her bed.

_**Grace pov**_

My eyes fluttered open to complete darkness. A wave of panic filled me as I looked around and realised I was in my room. I calmed and tried to sit up. My arms collapsed beneath me and I flopped back helplessly. My throat was too dry to speak and I sighed, too weak to do anything else.

I struggled to turn my head and found a little remote on the pillow beside my head. It was just a small black square, big enough for only one button. I frowned and reached to grab it. I winced as my muscles ached with the movement. I pressed the button anticipating something, anything to happen. Nothing did. I tried again but still nothing happened.

I flopped my head back sighing in defeat. I felt like my whole body had gone through the washing machine a thousand times except I was caked in dirt. I looked out the window to see it was still pitch dark but the glass was shining with rain.

The clock in my room read 3:04am. It was earlier than I thought it would be and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

The door creaked open and Chris came into the room carrying a tray of food. "You buzzed madam?" He set the tray down on my desk.

"Huh?"

"The button. Pretty cool right?" He indicated to the small black box.

"Is that what that is? When did you buy it?" He helped me sit up. My arms felt incredibly weak and I clung onto him for support, wincing with every movement.

"When we moved. I knew we'd need it." He gave me a pointed look which I ignored. "You really poured it out this time. Biggest wreck Ive seen. Only took 10 minutes though which is pretty quick."

"I've been asleep for a hour?" He handed me the tray of food.

"Yup. I made you Spinach and baked tomato pasta. High in iron, as well as a fruit bowl and orange juice." I scrunched my nose. "Don't make that face missy it's your own fault. Your guardians called while you were out and I don't appreciate being shouted at by them. Next time you listen to me alright or I'll give you something even more unpleasant."

"Yes sir." I said under my breath. He rolled his eyes and left the room. I scowled at the spinach but gulped it down anyway. After finishing the food I had gained a lot me energy. I stayed in bed for another hour or so attempting to sleep but I found it nearly impossible. I sighed and got out of bed my legs still feeling a little shaky. I went to the bathroom and took y tray to the kitchen. It was 6am by then and Chris was still asleep.

I put on my shoes and as quiet as I could, snook out the door. It was freezing out and I didn't have a jacket which was pretty stupid of me. Still I walked on, into the forest, towards my destruction site.

I froze before I even got there. I didn't know I had let it get so bad. The whole place looked as if at least 10 bombs had gone off. There must have been a really bad storm last night if the whole city, hell even the whole country didn't hear.

I hated what I had done. Hated that I could cause all of this and I absolutely hated the feeling that comes over me when I do it. The pain, so excruciatingly horrid yet I had to let it consume me until I felt like a ghost of myself and black. Only I'm still aware just not in control anymore. The absolute power I feel, like nothing could touch me, it was a troubling pleasure.

I turned and almost ran away from the site, a tear rolling down my face. All my senses had returned to normal and without the added speed I tripped and fell over a log. That's when The sobbing overcame me and I trudged back to the house. I didn't want to wake Chris so I toed my way to my room and curled up in bed.

I didn't keep track of time but I heard Chris get up and head off to work. He poked his head into my room to check up on me but I pretended to sleep. He left soon after.

I still felt like shit, always wondering 'why me?'. Because that's the question we all ask right? 'Why me? Why is my life so shit?' The typical questions we all ask ourselves in difficult times. When nothing seems to go our way or when everything just seems upside down. I could probably guarantee no one else in the _world_ had problems like I did. At least no one that I'd heard of.

With nothing else to do I set up my keyboard and grabbed Chris's camera.

"Hey guys, no Chris today he's at work. Sorry. Erm.. I look like crap and I'm sorry if I sound like crap too I'm a little sick." If 'I had been crying' counted as being sick then yeah. We'll go with that.

"Anyway, this song was recommended by.." I scrolled through the list Chris had written down of recommended songs and the ones he had drawn stars beside as being the ones he liked most. One stood out. "Chescake! Thank you chescake, this one's for you."

(The Fray - You Found Me)

_I found god_  
><em>On the corner of first and Amistad<em>  
><em>Where the west was all but won<em>  
><em>All alone, smoking his last cigarette<em>  
><em>I said where you been, he said ask anything<em>  
><em>Where were you?<em>  
><em>When everything was falling apart<em>  
><em>All my days were spent by the telephone<em>  
><em>It never rang<em>  
><em>And all I needed was a call<em>  
><em>That never came<em>  
><em>To the corner of first and Amistad<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_In the end everyone ends up alone_  
><em>Losing her, the only one who's ever known<em>  
><em>Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be<em>  
><em>No way to know how long she will be next to me<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you, where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_Early morning, City breaks_  
><em>I've been calling for years and years and years and years<em>  
><em>And you never left me no messages<em>  
><em>You never send me no letters<em>  
><em>You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Where were you, where were you<em>

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you, where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

_Why'd you have to wait?_  
><em>To find me, to find me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay admit it, who expected that? What the hell just happened? Is anyone confused yet? Tell me your theories! Jacob will be here soon.. like next-ish chapter :P<strong>

**Thank you checake for recommending the song earlier and reviewing aswell as lydiaduboi and CrackYourRein911 for reviewing :):)**

**I had too michtime on my hands so I decided to update for you.. still hasn't been 11 days yet so now its 5 days till my birthday! **

**What would _you_ want for your 16th? I have a limit of £100 and hae no idea what to get.. any ideas?**

**REVIEW :)**


	16. Everything is stupid

Singing helped clear my mind. I didn't have to think or worry about anything while I sang. That's one of the reasons I love singing so much. Its like everything else just falls away. It's just me and the words of the song which sometimes mean so much. Whatever mood, situation or state of mind I'm in there is always a song I could relate to.

My head was a lot clearer by then and I found it a lot easier to write down a few lyrics. The song that was flowing through me however seemed to portray my downcast mood and spoke only of heartbreak. As I read through what I had so far, it seemed as though I were putting in all my feelings of finding out about Edward. I guess knowing that in several hours I would be going to their house to see them all, my former best friends, my former second family, my ex boyfriend and worst of all, his new wife, was messing with my head.

Stunned, I moved my notebook away and decided that I needed a break from writing. I got changed into my joggers and went out for a run. The weather was still biting cold but I would warm up soon anyway.

After about and hour of doing laps around Forks I came back home and went straight to the shower. The warm water felt a lot better on my aching muscles than the rain.

When I got out of the shower, I got a call from Daniel who gave me updates on the progress with paperwork. Everything would be sorted soon and I could return to the studio on Monday. I thanked him and when we hung up I went to the kitchen for a coffee.

It seemed today I had absolutely nothing to do. To distract myself I cleaned up the already tidy house, filled the fridge, ate my ice cream that Chris promised he would finish, put the tv on and danced to whatever was on the music channel.

How would it look if I got a little tipsy before I went over to that house? I decided that one drink wouldn't hurt and got out a glass of wine. Alcohol makes everything a little more fun.

I jumped onto the couch and started to sing and dance to Hot Right Now by Rita Ora and DJ Fresh. It didn't matter that I didn't particularly like the song but, hey it was something I could dance to. If someone were to walk in at that moment, they would find me in just a t-shirt and shorts, jumping around the furniture as if I were 10yrs old. I laughed aloud and took another drink. So what if they did? This was my house, I could do what I liked.

I changed the channel as Ed Sheeran's Drunk came on. It wasn't that I didn't like the song, I just didn't want to listen to it at that moment. In the next channel I found Jessie J's Domino. I grinned and danced and sang along, grabbing a wooden spoon to use as a microphone.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_  
><em>Like glitter's raining on me<em>  
><em>You're like a shot of pure gold<em>  
><em>I think I'm 'bout to explode<em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
><em>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<em>  
><em>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<em>

I thought it would be fun to spin on the spot there but fell over onto my ass. I laughed and rubbed the sore spot. I shook my head but almost fell back again. My head was dizzy and when I looked at the bottle of wine I'd had, it was almost empty. It would usually take a lot more than that to take me down but today I seemed to have overpowered me. I burped and laughed. That sure beat Chris's score.

Speaking of Chris, where was he? I pulled out my phone and dialled for him. "Hey Grace what's up? You feeling better?"

"I feel great." I grinned, happy that I was in fact a lot better. "Where are you?"

"Still at work?" It sounded more like a question. I looked at the clock to see that it was 11am.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." I giggled. "Hey guess what? I just beat your burp. Ha!" We would have burping contests and more than often he would win.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" I said a bit too fast and burst out laughing again. "Okay just a liiiitle bit." I pinched the air, my thumb and forefinger just an inch apart.

"It's not even 12 o'clock yet. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Why did he keep asking me that? "Just come home quick. I'm sooo bored!" I spun on the spot and flopped onto the couch, letting my right hand fall to the floor as I held the phone in my left. "Woah, dizzy." I giggled.

He sighed. I could almost see him shaking his head. "Just drink some coffee. Have a cold shower, I dunno just sober up. You can't be drunk when you go to the Cullens."

"Psshht. You worry too much." A drink sounded very appealing at that moment and I grabbed another glass. "Anyway there's like," I looked at the time again, "a hundred hours left. I'll be sober then."

"Well stop drinking and you'll definitely be sober. You're gonna have a killer headache." he warned.

I groaned. "Yes dad." I looked to the tv when I heard an awesome guitar tune and whooped as I saw Coldplay's Every Teardrop is a Waterfall. "Ohh I love Coldplay!" I hung up and took a sip of the drink before jumping onto the couch and attempting to put the volume higher. I say attempting as the volume was already on full blast. I dropped the remote and started to play air guitar.

_I turn the music up,_  
><em>I got my records on<em>  
><em>From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song<em>  
><em>Don't want to see another generation drop<em>  
><em>I'd rather be a comma, than a full stop<em>

_Maybe I'm in the black_  
><em>Maybe I'm on my knees<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapeze<em>  
><em>But my heart is beating and my pulses start<em>  
><em>Cathedrals in my heart<em>

I jumped about half a mile when the doorbell rang. I laughed at the effect it had on my heart and took another swig before going to the door. When I opened it, a sour faced old woman stood at the door with accusing eyes. I grinned. "Hello Mrs. Eddison. Did you need something?" I hiccuped and suppressed a laugh as her scowl got worse as she looked me up and down. You'd think I was standing naked at the way her face twisted in disgust.

She lived a house away from me. Looking at her now I was thankful that I had a detached house and the two closest houses had teenagers in. Both houses were probably empty as the teens would be at school and their parents at work.

"Could you turn that racket down?"

"Aw come on, you don't like Coldplay?"

"No. Turn it down before I call chief Swan." She turned away and I scowled at her, my mood doing a complete 180. How dare she threaten to call the father of Bella Swan? "And I thought those hooligans next door were bad. A whole house away and I could still hear it!" She muttered to herself. Crazy old bat. I shut the door a little harder than I probably should have then and stared at the tv. It was on advertisements and I went to switch it off.

I flopped onto the couch, suddenly not in the mood anymore.

Stupid Mrs Eddison and her stupid complaints. Stupid threats and stupid Chief Swans. Stupid Bella and stupid Edward. Stupid Cullens with their stupid good looks and stupid golden eyes and stupid perfect skin. Just stupid everything.

Stupid.

I groaned and took the bottle which had at least one glass left in it. I knew I was no where near drunk enough to be sick. Even this one glass wouldn't do much else. I grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. I drank it but I didn't remember finishing it.

x

"Get up."

"Come on Grace wake up"

"Wakey wakey! Look I got cheesecake!" I cracked an eye open and saw that he was lying. I went back to sleep.

"Grace wake up or I swear I'm going to pour water on your head." I guess he was done playing gentle.

"Hmng" Even I didn't understand. Finally he left me alone.

I screamed when he poured the ice cold water onto my face and fell off the couch. "What the fuck man!" I got up and wiped my face. I scowled at him and he backed up slightly. I clenched my eyes closed as the light burned my eyes and flopped onto the couch. I groaned and rubbed my head from the beginnings of a headache.

"I warned you." He said and went to the kitchen to put away the glass.

"You still didn't have to throw water on me." I grumbled.

"Here." He gave me a glass of water to drink but I contemplated throwing it in his face. In the end my mouth as just too dry to pass up the glass and I think he knew where my thoughts were as he left up the stairs as soon as I looked at him. He came back down with a towel.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone 1 o'clock." I sighed and leaned back on the couch. My head was throbbing and my eyes felt as if they were trying to jump out of my head. I closed them and felt a whole lot better. "I did warn you."

"Shut up Chris." I muttered. He laughed a little and got up and moved away. I didn't bother opening my eyes and draped the towel over my face instead. "Kill me now." I mumbled as my head felt like it would fall off.

"Aww man you ate it! That's not fair Grace." He was somewhere in the kitchen. "Right thats it, your chocolate's gone and I _will_ take something else. Damn, I was looking forward to that ice cream!"

x

"Hey you made a video!" said Chris. I had a wet towel across my forehead with my legs over his as he had the laptop resting on my legs. He played the video but I tried to tune it out as it only reminded me of earlier. "Grace?" he questioned when it finished. I knew what he was asking. 'You aren't sick, what happened? Why this song?' I just shrugged. "Well, next time you make sure I'm there. Your video's are nothing without me." I scoffed but grinned at him.

"Oh hey I got a few lyrics down. You want to help with them?" He agreed and I got down my notebook. I sang to him what I had and saw his raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing." he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Seriously it's nothing. Come on I think I have a tune in mind. Keyboard's in your room right?" I nodded and we went up to my room.

We spent the rest of our time working on the song and almost had it finished when he pointed out that it was 6 o'clock. My stomach churned as I got up to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be Grace at the Cullen house but i got carried away! So now this chapter is basically a filler. I know, it sucks. Why i did it, i have no idea. i just.. did? Should I make the chapters longer, even if it means updating a little later?<strong>

**Big thanks to chescake, lydiaduboi and Elizabeth for the reviews! They were amazing :D Suggestions would be great :) My birthday was a blast by the way and it was snowing here too! Only lasted a couple of days though "/**

**I need help picking a song for Grace to have made in this chapter. I created a poll on my page for you to vote your fave out of the three (if you havent heard them, you probably should before voting XD) or you could give your own suggestion in a review (something along the lines of these songs) . _The choices are 1) The Script - Breakeven 2) Jason Derulo - Blind 3) Jojo - How you did it_**

**Sorry about the long AN (i know this is just making it longer) but i just wanted to say that to make up for this crappy chapter i am going to start on the next ASAP and work my ASS off to get up in about, hmm.. a week?**

**Review :)**

**PS! (i know it's just getting longer) but should Grace and Edward do a little duet for old times sake? If so what song? Needs to be light/happy/cute you get the gist ;)**


	17. Reunion

Why do I do this to myself? Just when things start to go right I somehow manage to make them go left. The other way. The wrong way. The way to a past I thought I'd never see again. Didn't want to see again. But here I was sat in the passenger side of my own car while Chris drove us onto the Cullen driveway. I was way too nervous to drive myself. Hence, I was almost hyperventilating in the passenger side.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked when we'd parked. I looked up to the house to see it was as extravagant as the last. Huge, white, spacey and looked as if they had money pouring out of their asses.

"Hell no." I muttered. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, interlocking our fingers. He gave a squeeze for support and a nod then turned and started to move. "No wait!" I pulled him back as he was about to open the door. "Just.. give me a moment." I grimaced. I still had the headache, it just wasn't as bad as before, but I hadn't had the chance to mentally prepare myself. What would I find in there? The same family that I used to play and laugh with? Who I could cry and pour my heart out to? Who was always there when I needed to rant about my mother or just goof around with?

No. It wouldn't be the same.

What had I gotten myself into? Why on earth did I agree to this? I had to remind myself that this was a good thing. I could finally face this and get it over with. No more looking back with nothing but sadness. Maybe after today I could look back and think of all the good things instead of lingering on the bad. Yes, I could do this. Today I was on a mission.

"Lets go." I took a deep breath and got out the car as fast as I could knowing that I could change my mind at any second. It didn't help that my stomach was doing cartwheels as if it were training for the Olympics and my breath as coming out ragged. I took another deep breath and stood at their front door.

I made a face at Chris almost growling at him to hurry up and get a move on since he was still stepping out of the car. I wasn't going in without him. Once he was at my side I gave him a sharp nod, smoothed down my hair and knocked.

I sucked in a quick involuntary breath as, as soon as my hand dropped to my side I was being squeezed to death by an overgrown pixie. And I tried, I really did. Usually when I was attacked like this, by the same person, I would melt into the hug, giving back not nearly half as much love since it was not possible but just enough to show my appreciation. I just couldn't do it. My body refused to loosen up and stayed locked up in its rigid position.

She pulled away and the first emotion I saw was hurt. She was quick to hide it but it was there. "Grace." She breathed, a huge grin on her face. "It's good to see you again."

Maybe it was hard for me to give in to the hug but the grin was just infectious. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and gave a breathy laugh. "You too Alice."

She grabbed my arm and tugged me inside and made me stand in front of them all. Everyone was there and suddenly I lost all my nerve. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward. They were all in the room waiting for me to say something.

"Chris?" Shit shit shit SHIT! Where was he? Did he leave? How could he leave me like this? I needed him! I could feel myself going into panic mode. I couldn't do this.

"Right here." He murmured and came beside me. He held onto my forearm just for good measure, showing me that he was in fact stood next to me and stood as my anchor. All of this went by in a matter seconds but my emotions had already gone through a roller-coaster.

"HEY GRACE!" Emmet jumped forward and engulfed me into a hug and when he pulled away ruffled my hair. I swatted him away and laughed. "And.. and strange blonde dude." he faltered looking at Chris. We both laughed and Chris held out his hand.

"Chris Blake."

"Emmet Cullen."

Rosalie was behind Emmet but I didn't expect her jump out like Emmet did. Instead she gave a tight smile, gave a nod and said, "Hey." Despite this I gave her a genuine smile. Of all the Cullens, I could say that she hurt me the least. Always so honest and even now she didn't try to hide it.

"So Grace, I hear you're a singer now eh? How's that working out for you?" said Emmet wrapping an arm around Rosalie. Chris was being introduced to the others.

"I haven't done anything yet Emmet. It's still the early stages."

"Oh well. Still, look at you, all grown and mature huh? No more singing in dusty little bars for you. I hope I get a free concert pass." He raised an eyebrow. "We did help discover your secret little talent."

I rolled my eyes. "No chance Emmet." I laughed and turned to Jasper. We stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"How are you?" I've missed his sombre southern self for such a long time that hearing him now felt strange. Even though we'd met already, it seemed a lot different now. Everything just seemed lighter.

"I'm good Jasper." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I definitely missed him. He returned the hug and I felt him take a deep relieving sigh. Whether it was because he missed me too or was unsure whether I forgave him for that night at the concert, I didn't know. "I've missed you." I murmured against him. "And I'm sorry."

We pulled away and he gave me a quizzical look. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to shout at you guys." I looked at Alice now too as she came to stand beside him. "I was just confused and I guess I was hurt too. I didn't mean to take it out on you." A faint memory came back to me of that night.

_"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have packed up and left as soon as he got the chance!"_

_"What was the point in hanging on to something that would have ended sooner or later?"_

I willed the thought away and focussed on the here and now. If I lingered on it too much then what I was trying to achieve would be near impossible.

"It's okay Grace. We understood." She leaned into Jasper and I smiled at them as he kissed her forehead.

I turned around and spotted Edward. I didn't know whether I was meant to notice or it was just badly covered but Bella stood by his side, just a little too stiff to look completely comfortable. The other couples were close, even wrapped around each other but from the newest couple I could see a little tension. Did I cause that?

"Hey buddy." I said coming up to him, mocking his little friends comment. Bella turned to me and smiled but I detected the smallest hint of sadness and unease.

"Hello Grace. Thank you for coming." He smiled.

I shrugged. "Don't sweat it. Anyway how could I resist after you came to my house, endured Chris' obnoxious behaviour towards you, put up with me and practically begged?" I saw Bella hide a laugh. Edward gave a playful glare. "Plus, I guess I wanted to see everyone again. And apologise to Bella."

"What for?" she frowned giving me the same look of confusion Jasper and Alice had given.

"For cancelling earlier." I fidgeted on the spot, remembering exactly why I cancelled.

"No its alright. I understand perfectly. I.. probably would have done the same." She said, clearly avoiding looking in his direction. I winced when I saw the effect it had on him. He looked scorned, regretful, hurt and just sad. I caused that and I couldn't stand it. Even though I had every right to feel the way I did and react how I did, I didn't like the fact that I may have caused tension between the two. I caused the newly-weds' first fight.

A part of me disagreed. It wasn't me who caused this, it was them. Was it me who told them to keep me quiet? As if I was just a memory not worth remembering? No.

"Grace, it's lovely to see you." Esme lay a hand on my shoulder then gave me a quick warm hug. I was getting used to the hugs by then but none had been the same and I doubted they ever will be.

"It's good to see you too Esme." I smiled. "I hope you don't mind Chris here." I said unsure. It was Edward who invited me after all and it was immediately after their little 'spat'.

"Not at all! Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" We moved onto the couches and I took the chance to look around a little. The first thing that caught my eye was the grand piano. Sleek black mahogany wood stood on its own tiled platform, surrounded by pure white walls. It looked brand new and polished to perfection. I didn't realise that I had smiled a little when Chris nudged me and I realised I hadn't answered.

"Erm, water's fine." She smiled and left through a doorway which I assumed lead to the kitchen. She passed by Edward and I gave him a little smile. I could feel the ice thaw every few seconds between us and especially with the family. He returned a grateful smile in return.

"Grace, it's a pleasure to have you in our home again. How have you been?" Asked Carlisle.

"I've been good. This is a lovely house." I said looking around a little more, my eyes always straying back to the piano.

"Thank you Grace." said Esme as she returned with a tall glass of water. I guess Chris didn't want anything. I took it gratefully and drank, only realising then how dry my mouth was. Whether from nerves or excitement, I couldn't tell. It definitely wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "I designed it myself." She beamed. I smiled at her knowing how much she loved to do so.

"Hey! I specifically remember choosing some of the furniture and colours!" Said Alice scowling. Everyone else laughed as she pouted.

"I'm sure you did Alice." I laughed.

"I did!" she said. We all laughed as she huffed and glared at me. I smirked and her glare slowly softened. There was a buzz from somewhere upstairs and Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry Grace but I have to go. It was lovely to see you again. You should visit again sometime." I smiled and nodded and he left upstairs.

I didn't notice when he left the house at least 10 minutes later as we were all laughing at something Emmet had said. I hadn't spent very long in the house but already I felt completely at ease. Even Chris was talking and laughing along with everyone. However I couldn't help but notice that a certain Bella was being quiet. I didn't quite know her as much as the others but I didn't think it was just her that didn't talk much. She stood a little more to the side and observed mostly as we all conversed and laughed together as if nothing had happened.

I turned to her as Chris and Emmet started a little arguement over which video game was better. "So, how's married life?" I didn't exactly know what to say to her but I guess this was a start.

"It's.. different." she gave a little forced laugh.

"Different in a good way?" I suggested.

"Yeah, you could say that." she smiled. Behind her was the piano and she noticed my eyes stray back to it. She turned t see what I was looking at and smiled at me. "Do you play?"

"Huh? Oh no, I mean yeah but-"

I heard Alice gasp and bound up to us. "Sing! Come on Grace for old time's sake?" She held my arm and dragged me off the couch to stand.

"No Alice. Stop I can't just-"

"Please? Hey guys, who wants to hear Grace sing?"

"Yeah! Edward man get up on that piano. Let's hear a song." said Emmet. Edward and I looked at each other. I remembered always singing whilst he played. It was always a part of the happier of my memories and I didn't think I was ready for it yet.

"I don't think that's a good idea Emmet. And besides, its Grace's decision." He said, never taking his eyes off me. his eyes burned into me as mine did to him. Whenever we played together, so much love was passed between us, _me_, and if we played right now, would it be any different? I didn't want to destroy those memories. Unfortunately everyone else had made the decision for me.

I tore my eyes away from him and looked to Chris. _Should I?_ He shrugged. _Go for it._

"Sure. What song?" I asked them all.

"Gives you Hell!" shouted Emmet.

"No she can't sing that!" retorted Alice rolling her eyes.

"How about dream a little dream of me? I always loved it when you sang that." Smiled Esme.

"What about Skinny love?" Jasper suggested.

Then they all started fighting. Everyone had a different opinion of what they wanted me to sing. Even Chris got into the argument.

I sighed and stood to the side letting them all decide.

All the while my head was in the past, remembering one of my favourite moments of the two of us playing. At that time, everything seemed so right and normal and just perfect. Like nothing could touch us. I smiled at the memory and looked to Edward to see him watching me. The corner of his mouth perked up and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Alice, what song am I going to sing? You did always claim to be psychic." I smiled. More than often we would take bets on who would win in PE or just in general and she would nearly always get it right. I learnt never to go against her judgement pretty soon. I was pretty sure I knew what song I was going to sing but I wanted her to try to guess.

"Hmm let me see." She straightened her shoulders and rubbed her hands whilst closing her eyes. Then she frowned. "I.. I don't know." The others frowned too.

"Your mojo gone?" I smirked. This was definitely a first.

"Er.. yeah." She said.

The Cullens suddenly became tense. "Bella, come here." Edward murmured and she came to his side with a mixture of emotions passing her face. I couldn't tell whether she was scared, cautious, even a little happy. He held her by his side and I frowned in confusion, as did Chris.

"Guys?"

"It's nothing. So what song?" said Alice.

"Fast Car." said Edward. They all smiled and agreed. I took a deep breath and picked up my glass of water. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens somehow become even more tensed as the door burst open.

I was shocked and ended up chocking on the water. My lungs burned as I doubled over, tears poured from my eyes. Chris and Esme quickly came to my side and pat my back. My coughing fit had turned my face red from the strain of not being able to breathe and from pure embarrassment. Finally the endless coughs had died down to random bursts and there was an annoying tickle in back of my throat, indicating that it was ending.

My eyes trailed up from the floor, climbing the newcomer. The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing very worn off cut off's and then his huge, toned, shitless chest. My eyes lingered there for half a second more before I finally saw his face.

"What are you doing here?" we both exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was going to keep going and I was intending to have the song in here but I noticed that this was a good an ending as any. I'm sure its obvious who the intruder is but did anyone expect it? :P<strong>

**Thanks to CrackYourRein911, lols, lydiaduboi and chescake for reviewing! Sorry checake for not using your suggestion dream a little dream of me, i just kind of fell in love with this song and it was sort of fitting.**

**Is this longer chapter okay for you guys? This is just 8 days after my other so I know its a little over the 'week' boundary but i did say a longer chapter might take longer!  
>It would have been up sooner but ff decided to block documents manager and my internet decided to spaz out. <strong>**Not sure when the next one will be up cause I have my maths resits coming up.**

**Anyway those are my excuses, please stick with me and review!**


	18. Interesting Reactions

"You first!" Again we both exclaimed at the same time.

It was starting to piss me off so I waited for him to speak. Instead it seemed that my headache increased tenfold and my head began to pound. I gasped in pain and my knees gave out a little. Chris caught me by the elbow and lead me back to the couch.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Grace!" I winced as that douche of a body builder strode over as fast as he could and practically shouted my name in my face. How he even knew it was a mystery to me but I knew his.

Jacob.

"Ow.." I rubbed my temples and took the glass of water from Esme gratefully. I could hear the others arguing with him to back off and asking him what he was even doing in the house but he ignored them all. I looked up and was instantly captured by his eyes. Could eyes even gets so warm, chocolaty and so deeply concerned? For a moment my headache was forgotten as I stared into his eyes for the first time. There was so much concern painted across his face, I wondered what it was for.

I couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Seth and Embry. They all had tan skin, choppy black hair, deep brown eyes (although I had to admit even to myself that I preferred this particular pair - not that he will ever find out) and an unusually high heat rolling off their bodies. All of them seemed to prefer walking around half naked, showing off their impressive chests. Then I realised what I was doing and blinked. The headache came back.

"I'm alright." I muttered to Chris, peeved that this guy had brought my headache back and ruined the perfect atmosphere. He still didn't move, stayed crouched down on one knee infront of me searching my face for something. "Was there something you wanted?" I grit out to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, disliking him more and more every second.

He finally snapped out of it and a sloppy grin spread across his face. I was getting suspicious of this guy. I mean there was something definitely wrong with him in the head. I thought that the 'assault' at the beach was weird but now he was just sat staring at me. Edward snorted back a laugh and my head snapped up to see all the Cullens staring at Jacob and me.

"What's going on?" Chris asked for the both of us. "Grace do you know this guy?" My face flushed and I huffed.

"That's him. The guy from the beach."

"Seth or Embry?"

I scowled more. "No. The Kiss-The-First-Girl-In-Sight guy." He was silent for a seconds then his eyes went wide.

"Oh you mean the- the one that- and then the- with the-" he took short breaks between his incoherent sentences making weird hand gestures and looking towards me for confirmation. My face was unamused as he suddenly began guffawing. He fell back on the couch holding his midriff from pain. I glared at him then turned to Jacob.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I faltered for a second as that was the first moment I actually heard him speak and listened.

"I'm fine." I huffed still irritated and Chris was not helping. I looked to the other Cullens pleading with my eyes for them to at least help me. He was their guest after all. Finally it was Bella who stepped in.

"Jacob?" He finally snapped out of it and looked at her as if he realised there were other people in the room. "Did you.. ?" she didn't finish her sentence but I saw her eyes dart to me for a split second.

He turned his head back to me slowly. I noticed his cheeks turn slightly darker before he looked down, a slow grin appearing on his face. He gave a happy sigh then stood to face her. He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." He said. I didn't understand what they were talking about but my head was hurting too much to even try to figure it out. I rubbed at my temples subconsciously while watching them in confusion. What it was that Jacob did, all the Cullens seemed happy for him. Bella even gave him a hug.

"He doesn't look the type." Chris remarked. He had finally stopped laughing but the amusement never left his eyes. I gave a huff, having seen another side of him and he already angered me for absolutely nothing.

We sat watching as Jacob and the others conversed. I still didn't understand what was going on but Jacob seemed to be apologising to Edward and Bella. There was a look in Edwards eyes which I recognised to be mistrust. He very obviously disliked Jacob and the others didn't look as if they would have willingly invited him into their home without a specific reason. It just added to my list of why I didn't like this guy.

Another emotion I saw was unease. He stayed closer to Bella and held her at all times. His eyes came to me for a couple of seconds, just long enough for me to see his thoughtful expression. My heart gave a lurch just before he looked away.

There it was, the slight cringe of his eyes, the lowering of his gaze, the tightening of his jaw. When he looked back at Jacob, his smile was tight. He didn't like whatever thought just passed through his mind and looking at me then Jacob with those emotions, it only gave me one impression.

He hated to see me with Jacob.

Okay so maybe 'hate' was a strong word. Maybe even too strong but it didn't change the fact that Edward was unsettled. I could have laughed out loud from the giddy feeling building up inside me but I pushed it down. I had my moment of happiness but I couldn't let myself get too excited. He was married. I'm over him.

Just as I decided that, Jasper came over to me. "How you feeling?" At least one of them remembered I was here.

"It's getting better." I shrugged and placed a hand on my forehead. His brows creased and he raised his own hand to my head. His ice cold skin felt so good on my forehead that after the initial shock, a sigh left my lips. "Thanks." The pounding in my eyes had dulled and it soon faded.

I never realised my eyes had closed until they snapped back open in fear. Jasper ripped his hand away from me and turned around. My hand shot out to the side seeking Chris. There was a terrifying animalistic growl from somewhere within the house. My heart sped up as I squeezed his arm for dear life. The rumbling increased and sent tremors down my spine. Flashes of that night came back to me. Huge black eyes filled with hatred, canines as sharp as razors bared, hot breath and spit blowing in my face. It was too much.

"What the hell is that?" I said, my breathing coming out short and fast. Suddenly it was cut off. I quickly stood, knowing that it would be easier to run if needed. All their faces were alarmed, as if caught off guard. Jacob looked a little guilty and was about to step forward when Jasper beat him to it.

"Hey it's nothing, the pipes have been little dodgy that's all." He lay a comforting hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

"The pipes?" I was sceptical. I mean, what kind of pipes made that kind of noise? But Jasper didn't look as if he were lying. The panic bubbling inside soon faded.

"Hey, It's alright." Chris said, knowing exactly why I freaked. I nodded and looked down ashamed. It had been a long time since I'd had a panic attack, the wolf in the forest the other night had unsettled me. Was he here? Had he found me?

"Well, Grace was just about to give us a song, are you gonna stay Jacob?" Asked Alice coming up beside me. She gave me a little smile then looked to him. I didn't think I was in the mood to anymore. The light-hearted and peaceful atmosphere was gone.

"I'd love it." He grinned at me. I grimaced and looked at Edward to see whether he was still up for it. he gave away no emotion so I put it upon myself to dissuade them.

"Guys I don't really feel like-"

"No. You're backing out of this. You have to sing for us Gracie, please!" whined Alice.

"Come on Grace! One song. Look we even got you an extra audience member." said Emmet smirking.

"Won't be that bad Grace. Put your mind off it." Chris nudged my shoulder and smiled. I sighed defeated.

"You up for it Edward?" He smiled and nodded then went to sit at the piano. "Fast car?" Instead of replying, he began to play the familiar tune.

(Tracy Chapman - Fast Car)

_You've got a fast car_  
><em>I wanna a ticket to anywhere<em>  
><em>Maybe we make a deal<em>  
><em>Maybe together we can get somewhere<em>  
><em>Any place is better<em>  
><em>Starting from zero, got nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll make something<em>  
><em>Me, myself, I've got nothing to prove<em>

We had both immersed into the music and everything seemed to melt away. It was like old times, just me and Edward, nothing else mattered. I was mesmerised by the way his fingers danced across the keys, the concentration on his face, the utter peace and nostalgia he looked to be in. What I knew I was in. He looked up to me, never missing a beat.

_You've got a fast car_  
><em>I've got a plan to get us out of here<em>  
><em>Been working at the convenience store<em>  
><em>Managed to save just a little bit of money<em>  
><em>Won't have to drive too far<em>  
><em>Just cross the border and into the city<em>  
><em>You and I can both get jobs<em>  
><em>And finally see what it means to be living<em>

I was staring at him too now, remembering old times. Life had been easy then. A ghost of a smile fluttered across my face anticipating the next verse.

_See my old man's got a problem_  
><em>Live with the bottle, that's the way it is<em>  
><em>He says his body's too old for working<em>  
><em>His body's too young, to look like his<em>  
><em>When mama went off and left him<em>  
><em>She wanted more from life than he could give<em>  
><em>I said somebody's got to take care of him<em>  
><em>So I quit school and that's what I did<em>

How ironic it was. We laughed abut this verse around the time I sang it. I told him that I thought this song summed up my life and he pointed out that my dad wasn't a drunk and I never dropped out of school. Well I guess I sorted that out. It was my mum that was the drunk and I dropped out of college. I assumed my eyes turned sad as his turned to sympathetic. I couldn't stand it. While my life drained away, his got better. I decided to sing the rest of it with my eyes closed. My melancholy thoughts were ruining a perfectly happy song. Eyes closed felt much better.

_You've got a fast car_  
><em>Is it fast enough so we can fly away?<em>  
><em>We gotta make a decision<em>  
><em>Leave tonight or live and die this way<em>

_Say remember when we were driving, driving in your car_  
><em>Speed so fast it felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You've got a a fast car_  
><em>We go cruising entertain ourselves<em>  
><em>You still ain't got a job<em>  
><em>Now I work in the market as a checkout girl<em>  
><em>I know things will get better<em>  
><em>You'll find work and I'll get promoted<em>  
><em>We'll move out of the shelter<em>  
><em>Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs<em>

_Say remember when we were driving, driving in your car_  
><em>Speeds so fast it felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You've got a fast car_  
><em>I've got a job that pays all our bills<em>  
><em>You stay out drinking late at the bar <em>  
><em>See more of your friends than you do of your kids<em>  
><em>I'd always hoped for better<em>  
><em>Thought maybe together you and me'd find it<em>  
><em>I got no plans and I ain't going nowhere<em>  
><em>So take your fast car and keep on driving<em>

_Say remember when we were driving, driving in your car_  
><em>Speeds so fast it felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You've got a fast car_  
><em>Is it fast enough so you can fly away?<em>  
><em>You gotta make a decision<em>  
><em>Leave tonight or live and die this way<em>

When the song finished there was silence. I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me. There was sadness there, sadness for something lost. Had he felt the connection I did just moments before?

"WOO!" shouted Emmet, making me jump a mile in the air. A thundering clapping sounded around the room and I blushed. "Thatta girl!"

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked around at all their faces. Chris's face was filled with pride and most of the Cullens looked as if they enjoyed it.

Most.

Bella, while smiling and clapping was looking at Edward with an unreadable expression. Her face read to be as amazed as the others but her eyes were another story.

I looked to Jacob and perked an eyebrow. I watched as his face changed from one to another so fast it was almost comical. He was surprised at my voice and looked like the happiest guy in the world. If I hadn't already come to the conclusion that he was dropped as a baby I would have found that weird. Then it hardened and it looked as if he could murder someone. Someone being Edward. Finally he looked back to me and the sloppy grin was back. Only it became worried as he looked back to Edward. Then I thought he changed his mind about whatever his last thought was and the grin was back.

I couldn't help but give a little laugh and shake my head to the floor. I had never met anyone as interesting as Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as the last but there it is! Finally right? Anyway I'd love to know your thoughts on GraceEdward/Jacobs reactions! You have no idea how difficult this chapter turned out to be. I had writers block for a couple of days but I managed to get this out. It could have turned out so differently!**

**Jealous Edward was a very popular opinion with you guys so was it okay?**

**Huge Thank you! to Elizabeth's little sister, chescake and lydiadubois for reviewing! Love you guys! Oh and good luck to **lydiadubois as she has exams too! (If you've already done them, well good luck on your results XD)****

****How do you guys want or think this story is going to turn out? I'm curious to know where you guys think this is going :P Songs and scenes always welcome!****


	19. Fate

**SURPRISE! This chapter was long overdue! I'd recommend Ron Pope - A Drop in the Ocean to listen to with this or even Ross Copperman - Holding on, Letting go to listen with this :)**

She was.. amazing.

I never would have dreamed of finding anyone as perfect and flawless as her. I couldn't find a single fault. Except maybe, she hated me.

Grace.

I couldn't help but grin everytime I thought of her. She stood up there, on that platform, looking and sounding like an angel, singing with her eyes closed, completely at peace. She looked on top of the world, like nothing could touch her. And nothing _would_ touch her, not if I could help it.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here, in the Cullens house of all places. It just didn't sit right with me. I thought that maybe I had moved past them, they wouldn't bother me anymore, but suddenly my own fucking imprint turns out to be their _best friend._ I would have cried out in frustration, fazed and killed every single one of them. The only thing stopping me was the fact that I had made her almost choke.

These Cullens, they were just everywhere. They hung around like a freaking _bad smell._ Literally. I try to move on but there they are again, reminding me that the girl I loved, loved them more. There wasn't a day that went by that I wouldn't think of at least ten different ways to kill them.

Bella, I loved her _so fucking much_ it was killing me inside. She didn't even realise what she was doing. Everyday we hung out, I tried to help her through her break up, hoping that maybe the more I made her smile, the more she'd forget him. Eventually I started to see a change in her, she spoke more, got involved more and even gave genuine smiles rather than the forced, tight ones she'd give to be polite.

I thought that I had finally got through to her. Then the leech came back to town. She risked her life just to bring him back. After _ everything_ she literally went running back to him. It made me sick. I didn't want to see her anymore. But she wanted to see me.

Every letter she sent, every call she made was another knife piercing my heart. She made so much effort to see me yet she claimed to have no feelings for me at all.

Yes, she loved me - like friend. It wasn't enough.

I couldn't stand it. I tried convincing myself that I hated her but as soon as I found out that she had left town and with that glitter assed _bloodsucker_ I almost ran after her. If there hadn't been a vampire running around the borders I would have chased after her. I just had to check on her then, as she pulled into school with that mosquito just to make sure she hadn't become a vampire without giving even _me_ a warning.

The day I kissed her was probably one of the best days I'd had in a long time. It didn't bother me much that she tried to punch me as soon as I let her go but I was floating in the clouds. When I think about it now, I was so blind and _stupid._ The more I chased after her and the more she rejected me, the more in love I felt. I always thought the 'hard to get' theory was bullshit but I guess that proved itself.

I fought for her with every fibre of my being. I laid down everything I had and risked my life for her. _Maybe_, I thought, _Maybe one day she'll realise that she's worth so much more than a leech. Maybe one day she'll realise she's in __love with me._ I just knew she was. When I tried to distance myself, she'd pull me back in. When I stopped calling, she came over. I couldn't understand why she never realised it herself.

Her wedding was the worst. I was literally falling apart inside. I couldn't bare the thought of her marrying him, hell even the thought of her _kissing_ him made my skin crawl. And she wanted to be one of them! A vampire. She didn't care that it meant she was technically _dead,_ she didn't care that there was a risk she would_ kill people_, she didn't care that she wouldn't be able see _anyone_ anymore.

Not even Charlie, Renee, _me__._

I was disgusted with her. I was in love with her. I just had to see her one more time.

That day I ran away. I couldn't handle the pain. I was falling to pieces and she was burning them. I didn't want to be around anyone, see the pity in their faces. They thought I was an idiot. They knew it would end like this. What was the point in falling in love if it wasn't your imprint? Those questions angered me. Imprinting was fates twisted way of demanding you fell in love with who they wanted. It was involuntary. It was unnatural. Look what happened to Quil. See how it tore Leah's life apart? Who would want that? The thought of having an imprint was sickening but the more I realised that there was no way she could love me, the more I wanted one.

Just to forget her.

But I was just completely consumed in my thoughts of her.

So I ran away.

I let my wolf take over. I didn't want to think about her. I built a wall in my head, blocking any human thoughts away. Everyday that wall became stronger, no longer made of bricks but concrete. I didn't have to think of anything or anyone. I was a lone wolf, somewhere in Canada just looking for food.

No one really knows the real reason I came back into town. I never let it slip into my mind. To be perfectly honest, I never understood it myself.

I was hunting for food. So completely hungry that I could literally hear my stomach growling. I caught a scent and went after it. I hid out, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It was a bear, washing its muzzle. Just a lone baby bear. By the looks of it, it was a 6 month old black bear. I had vowed to myself that I would never eat cubs or any other baby animal of any kind. But this time was different. I hadn't eaten in days and my mind was going into a starved frenzy. The fuzzy black cub was just there.

Harmless easy prey.

It sensed me close and started to run, so naturally I chased after it. I was hungry and I didn't care that it was a baby. It was just food to me.

Eventually it found its mother. We faced off. She growled, I growled. Then we started to fight, the baby softly calling in the back for its mother. I think she realised that there was no way she was going to win the fight when her killing blow had only made my head dizzy then started to heal. My alpha instincts made me a whole lot more aggressive and she was only pissing me off. The hungrier I got, the harder I fought. Being a supernatural creature had made me the ultimate hunter, virtually impossible to hurt me for too long. She started to back away towards her baby. I stalked forward, teasing her.

She grabbed her baby between her teeth and started to run. It was a wasted effort. I caught up to her in no time and almost killed her. I couldn't go through with it though. In the last second, she threw herself infront of her baby so I could take her instead, the look of resignation and defeat in her eyes. Some part of me, the human part had stirred and started to wake up. It protested and stopped me from biting into her. I growled in frustration and let her run away. In my anger, I killed and ate three dear.

A couple of days later I was finding it harder and harder to eat the raw meat. Faint memories were starting to come back to me. Of fresh baked muffins, of steamy piles of pancakes, of real _cooked_ meat. I was craving them. I attempted to reconstruct the wall but it was slowly chipping away.

Then one day there were hikers in the forest. Of the two men, one of them had been injured and the other was looking after him. The smell of the man's blood started to call to me. I was frenzied by hunger, starving myself of the raw meat. I didn't want them anymore. The more rational part of my brain recognised that he wasn't food but the other was hungry. I looked around their camp as I walked in and noticed that they had food. Proper food.

The men were terrified of me. I could see it in their faces, hear it as they silently shook where they stood. They spoke but I didn't understand what they were saying. I was a wolf and wolves don't speak human. They started to move but it alarmed me and I growled. They froze. Then slowly the carer moved infront of the injured one, making him stay out of sight.

I was so unused to these little acts of care, acts of_ humanity_, that it was slowly wearing at me. My wall was breaking down.

_You're such an idiot Quil!_

That thought, it had come out of nowhere and it scared the hell out of me. The voice, I faintly recognised it but before I delved deeper, I brought the shutter down in my head. No longer hard bricks or slabs of concrete, the weak metal shutters had to suffice. The men, who until then had remained so still that I barely remembered they were there, had backed away. He spoke some more but I didn't understand. Slowly he bent down and brought something back up.

I recognised it almost straight away. _Meat_. I wanted it, needed it. He threw it to the side and I ran for it. The man helped the injured one and they ran away, leaving their camp and all their supplies. I knew that was a stupid move but I looked around and ate all the meat they had left. I left everything else behind for them when they returned.

That act itself had confirmed what my wolf was warning me. The shutters had melted away. The wolf in me stepped aside and let the human take over from its long sleep. I understood what the men had been saying.

"Good wolfy, we won't hurt you, '_no sudden movements alright? This wolf has been well fed. I ain't seen anything like it! Stay quiet and stay behind me. I __can't have you hurt yourself even more son. Whatever happens, you know I love you.'"_ The first spoke. The other protested.

_"__Dad shut up. We'll be alright. I trust you."_

The first spoke again, "I'm just gonna reach down, I got some food, is that what you want? There we go, look, catch!"

I was disgusted with myself now, I almost killed them.

_Seth man get off me! _

My pack, they were breaking through my head. I didn't want to go back, more and more memories were flooding through and I didn't want them. They became more painful as the recent ones started playing in my head. I ran and ran. I had no destination, no direction. All I knew was that I had to get away.

What I didn't know was that I was running straight back home. Seth and Quil soon caught onto my thoughts. Their initial reactions were to freeze in shock, then they ran after me. Together they jumped me and brought me down. Soon they even managed to make me faze back, just to get them out of my head. I knew that we had spare shorts hidden around the forest since sometimes we had trouble containing our anger, so I searched for a pair and pulled them on.

I was pissed, angry beyond belief that I was back here. Bella, she wasn't even human anymore. Would I ever be able to get rid of her? The first thing I wanted to do was scream and shout at the world, _why was it doing this to me? Why had it bought me back?_ I wanted to run away again, just run away and never think twice about it. I wanted her out of my head.

And then I saw her.

Grace, stood not too far away. The answer to all my prayers had finally arrived. I didn't think, I just acted. I restrained myself from running -barely- and kissed her with everything I had. She did it. Made me forget. I found her. Where had she been all this time? Where was she when I was falling apart, tearing myself up about Bella? I put all my anger and frustration and _relief_ into that one kiss.

I had to tear myself away eventually, not even realising that she had been protesting, that the guys were trying to pull me away, that Alyssa and Kim had been shouting at me. I just knew that she had to breathe. She slapped me then, bringing back painful memories. There was another girl, once, a long time ago, that had punched me after I kissed her. The feeling of floating on clouds that had filled me then were _nothing_ compared to the _absolute euphoria_ I felt with Grace.

I felt whole, complete. A part of me recognised that she was what I had been missing all my life. It was like I never realised how empty my heart had been before meeting her. Never had my body felt so completely whole. I was confused. I thought Bella was _it_ for me. And then I felt completely empty.

The next day I resented her. She was my imprint and I hated the idea of it. I loved Bella and this was fates way of trying to make something unnatural from such a pure emotion. What I felt for Bella was real. The harder I tried to push my thoughts of the mysterious girl from the beach, the harder they pushed back. I couldn't stand it. Even though this was what I longed for, to be rid of my thoughts of Bella, as soon as I got it, I didn't want it anymore. At the time, I couldn't be happier, now it just felt as though I were cheating on Bella.

That lasted a day.

I watched her after that. Just to see what she was like. I told myself that I was just curious to know what she was like - that was all. As creepy as it sounds, I watched her from afar as she walked the streets, as she went grocery shopping or slept in her house. I started to learn little things about her, like she loved cookie dough ice cream and cheesecake was her absolute favourite dessert. She had little dimples and she wrinkled her nose when she didn't particularly like something. She made my heart pound in a way that Bella never did.

The guys never understood. Jared, Paul, Sam, they'd all said it was love at first site. But it was different for me. Why? I didn't love her like they said I would. All I felt was an overwhelming desire to protect her. Maybe the 'give up everything for her' part was partially true but I was torn.

This wasn't like the movies, no fairy fantasy of suddenly forgetting my last love as if she never existed. This was no Romeo and Juliet. No bada _bing_ as Seth had once put it. This was reality. No matter what the 'Gods' wanted, I couldn't just forget about Bella like nothing had ever happened, like I never felt like crying everyday, like I never beat myself up for ever letting her run back to him. No one can forget feeling so pathetically in love like that.

But I couldn't deny it. What I felt for Grace was fast becoming stronger than what I felt for Bella. I didn't love her, no I still loved Bella. But the more time I spent watching her, the more I knew I was beginning to like her. Maybe for now it was just friends, but another part of me, a part I tried to hide away, wanted it to be more.

She almost caught me the day before. I couldn't understand, I made absolute sure that she wouldn't be able to see me from that distance. Still she looked directly at me. The look of fear in her face almost broke me. She ran way from me.

She was with a guy then, a blonde weirdo who had a bad haircut. Of course, I couldn't complain since I usually cut my own hair with rusted shears. I had seen her with him on several different occasions. i was pretty sure they _lived __together_. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. But this guy was a total freak. A freak who was making her laugh. I hated him already.

I had long been avoiding the Cullens since I got back, not wanting anything to do with them since they ruined my life. I was still in love with Bella. But Grace helped me come to terms with it. She didn't even know who I was, I hardly knew much about her, but she had helped me out so much already. I decided that I should come to apologise and no matter everything that had happened, Bella was my best friend before everything. Admittedly she had been calling and asking about me but I ignored her, determined to find out more about Grace and try to let go of her.

The head vamp had called Sam earlier, something about other vampires coming into town soon. Apparently they'd visited before, after the newborns fell but I had jumped infront of Leah to protect her from the last leech and crushed half the bones in my body. That pretty much took priority to their little chat with the Cullens. They were coming to check that Bella had changed and then would leave. Sam was supposed to come over with me but I wanted to apologise on my own. It was something I couldn't do while discussing vampires.

So I came up to their driveway, only to see a very familiar car. Tremors ran up my spine and my arms shook with fury, fists balled up so tight my knuckles were turning white. She spoke one word and that was all I needed to confirm my fears.

"Guys?"

I ran up and burst through their door. First Bella and now Grace? Why couldn't they just leave? Get the hell away from me and let me just be happy? Just once in my _fucking_ life? That was all I asked.

Were the heavens so twisted and cruel to laugh at me? I mocked their imprinting and destiny shit when I fell in love with Bella and again when I realised that I still loved her even after imprinting. Now they were punishing me. And she was choking.

I had to make sure she was okay, that I hadn't done something to hurt her. That was the first time I looked into her eyes, properly, so deep and so _innocent_. I found myself unable to think of anything else. How could I ever hate the thought of feeling like this? Finding my other half, my imprint? She had done absolutely nothing to me yet I had been chasing the one who had done everything? Then Bella spoke and I snapped out of it. She asked if I had imprinted. I would have felt bitter, annoyed, guilty. Instead I blushed and looked at Grace. I just couldn't feel like that. I grinned and answered as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

And maybe it was.

I pulled my head out of the past as she finished her song. She looked at Edward and they both stared into each others eyes. I felt sick. Not only had he taken Bella but now he was looking at Grace. _My Grace._

I knew I was messed in the head. How could I love both right? Well I couldn't. But I accepted the fact that even though I loved Bella, she was his now. He couldn't take Grace away from me. We hadn't even become friends yet!

She looked at me and my worries slipped away. The question in her eyes, _did you like it?_ So innocent of everything that had happened. I grinned at her, she was the one thing that could help me out of this. The one person that had started to heal me. My light in all of this darkness. How could I not like it?

I knew I couldn't let her go. There was nothing that I hated more than the thought of her with Edward. The way she looked at him before I knew there had to have been something going on. It was the only explanation. They had dated before. I wanted to kill him, so much so that I felt it through my spine. I think it was Jasper that helped calm me down and I was able to think again. No I couldn't let her go. The thought of it made me feel ill. I wondered how it was that I could feel like this and still be in love with Bella?

Then I knew, I had to let Bella go. I couldn't let Grace just be my friend, I wanted something more. She wouldn't hurt me like Bella did, Grace was too pure for that. I had to close that chapter of my life and move on. Bella was special to me and I would do anything for her. I would always cherish what I felt for her, no one could tell me it wasn't real, but now I was moving on. I would say goodbye to her.

Grace was a new beginning for me.

But the way she looked at Edward, she still had feelings for him. There was no doubt in my mind about that. And the way he looked back.. would he steal her from me? I knew that he had a better chance than me. They had history and there was one other vital fact - she was absolutely terrified of wolves. How would I solve that? There was a moment of vulnerability in me. I couldn't handle if she rejected me too.

I quickly threw the thought away. I couldn't afford to think like that. I would do everything I could to help her through her fear. Maybe if she got to know the real me, she'll see that I'm more than just a wolf.

As for the walking disco ball of a parasite, he wouldn't dare do it a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me how much you lovehate me in a review! :D I hope you understand why I made Jacob still kind love Bella, I mean he couldn't have just forgotten everything she put him through! Yeah eventually he'd forget about that and move on with Grace but its still a bit raw, i hope i explained that properly in there**

**Wow this is a monster of a chapter compared to the last! :O Thank you so So so much to Wasipi, lovemelikealovesong and lydiadubois (_X2!) _for their reviews!  
>Can I just say.. you are awesome? Like really. You are.<strong>

**Sorry Grace is not a Goddess but I love your theory on how the story would turn out lydiedubois! I'm not really sure how you would react to how the actual story is going to turn out though.. you'll end up hating me at one point! :P XD**


	20. Aftermath

We spent another two hours at the Cullen household. Jacob stayed with us through all our time and even offered to take us home. Of course I declined since Chris had drove us here and I thought it would have been obvious to him as the car was parked right outside. What confused me more was the fact that when we got outside, there were no other cars.. how did he expect to take us? How did he even get there?

The day wasn't nearly as hard as I had expected it to be. Alice made it impossible to feel hurt and angry about all that we had been through. She dragged Bella and I upstairs and demanded on having a full on girls' session. Meaning she would do our hair, make up, nails, even toes. Both of us had protested but of course, no one messes with the force that is Alice. It was as if she thought it to be some kind of sleep over except for the fact that I was not staying the night. She even banned the guys from coming into the room.

We spent all our time getting to know each other. I learnt Bella that grew up with her Mother in Phoenix and often visited her dad over the holidays. She met Jacob when they were kids and were really good friends. She even told me about why she moved into Forks permanently, wanting to give her mother and new husband Phil time and space. Bella really seemed like a nice person and under different circumstances, I think we could have been really good friends.

The only flaw was the fact that she was incredibly shy and quiet. She only spoke when spoken to and would often space out. I found it kinda awkward to be around her and thought maybe it was the fact that we had both been lied to or maybe she too had picked up the mixed emotions from Edward. She seemed a lot different from the first time we met. A lot more tense now that she knew who I was.

I hoped she would get over it soon because not only was it making me a little uncomfortable but I only wanted the best for Edward. If Bella was feeling betrayed by him then I knew I would have to help him make things right with her again. Not for the fact that a part of me still loved him but just to have that piece of mind, knowing that we could both be happy and move on with our lives.

When we came back down, I rolled my eyes at what I saw. Chris and Jacob were engrossed in a video game while Emmet and Jasper took bets on who would win. I bet on Chris to win and was awarded five dollars from Jasper. Edward had left the house earlier, just after Alice dragged us upstairs. I was a little surprised that Emmet wasn't playing but a closer look showed me the rivalries between the two males. They were playing to prove themselves and I didn't bother finding out what about. Chris had told me later on that Jacob just got on his nerves. It was if he had already made up his mind about him and Chris didn't like that one bit. Just another reason for me to dislike Jacob.

We left the house on good terms with everyone. It felt great to have seen them all again and better knowing that there were no more hard feelings. I understood they had no choice in leaving and it wasn't up to me to dictate where they go or stay. I felt happier and it was if a lot of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Looking back on how nervous I was that morning, nervous enough to get drunk, I just had to laugh. My mission was complete.

"They're not as bad as I had expected." said Chris as I drove us home. Since he drove us there I thought it was only fitting for me to drive us back. I gave him a look to prompt him to explain. "After what you'd told me about them and what Cat and them have said.." he shrugged. I didn't blame him, our descriptions were biased.

"I'm glad we came." I smiled. "I was so scared that they would reject me again or.." I shook my head. "I don't even know." I sighed.

"I get it." He nodded absent-mindedly. The rest of the drive was silent and we both crashed into bed pretty early.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find our neighbour, Mrs Finley. "Hello Grace, Do you mind if I come in? It won't take long and I think it's gonna rain." She laughed as I stepped aside. Sure enough, a light drizzle started outside.

"Erm, sure. Come in, sit down." I said a little confused.

"Oh no, it really won't take long. I just came to tell you that there's gonna be some workers in the forest behind our houses. It looks like the storm last night really targeted that area. It's a wonder it ever came any closer." I froze.

"What happened?"

"Well the whole place is a wreck! There are trees knocked down, plants thrown around everywhere, the weird thing is, it all seems to be concentrated around one area. Bill says its something to do with the electroma- somethings. I don't know. Anyway, just thought I should warn you." She turned to leave then. "Oh! They're taking volunteers too so some of the neighbours are going to help them when we can." She said coming back.

"I'll help too. Best I can." I said nodding. She smiled and I bid her a goodbye. I felt guilty that the community had to clean up my mess and there was probably nothing I could do to stop them. I just knew that I couldn't let myself get so out of control again.

I spent the rest of my day working on my songs. When I read over them again, I realised how different I felt towards them. My trip to their house had completely changed my perception and the song just seemed a little too heartbroken compared to how I felt. Although it was incomplete and I had yet to make samples of the music, I felt reluctant to start it over. It was the first piece of music I had created and I didn't really want to start from scratch again. Not when I had to make a minimum of two songs. So I finished off the song and started on a new one.

The new song seemed a lot easier to write and the lyrics were a lot easier to come up with. It didn't take long before I was on my keyboard and guitar trying to come up with the music for them. After Chris came back from work, he helped me out a little.

"Hey have you found a training centre yet?" I asked while mindlessly strumming the guitar.

"Their aren't any in Forks but I found one in Seattle. I start next week while your at the studio." He said writing down a few notes. Chris loved to fight. He'd been training since he was a little kid and trained in all sorts of techniques. Recently he'd been training a lot less since the move but he was going back on his feet again. I knew that Chris was incredibly talented in fighting and it often scared me how bad he could hurt someone.

There was an incident once where a guy tried to mug me. Chris beat him off me and I had to restrain him from killing the guy. Still, the guy ran away with multiple bruises, a broken nose and I'm pretty sure he had a dislocated arm. I screamed at him for overreacting was too shaken not to forgive him soon after. Chris never fought as hard with anyone after that infront of me. He knew how bad it scared me.

We finished both songs pretty late that night. Friday was going to be a relaxing day for us where after he came back from work, we'd both lie around the house, eat as much junk food as we wanted and basically do nothing. Sometimes on our 'relaxing days' we'd watch movies, do dares, he'd teach me some fighting moves or we'd spend the whole day in pj's having food fights. Chris and I acted like kids most of the time but that was just how we acted around each other. We bought out each others childishness.

Then I remembered that I had plans down at the Rez. "You're coming tomorrow remember." I said. He sighed and groaned.

"I hoped you forgot that. Can't I just have one day off?" he whined, throwing his head back on the couch and slinging an arm around his eyes.

"Please? I reallllllly want you to come with me! You'll make friends?"

"I doubt I'll make any friends if they're all like that Jacob prick." I rolled my eyes and pried his arm away from his face.

"They're not. You won't regret it."

"Fine." He huffed.

Of course, I never mentioned that we'd have to spend a little time with Jessica first.

That was probably why Chris was scowling at me when we reached the beach the next day. He had the day off so I had dragged him along with me after he tried pulling out again. Jessica was ecstatic when we arrived and introduced me to all her friends. The only ones that looked like any real good company was a girl named Angela and her boyfriend Ben. The others seemed to be trying a little hard to impress.

I was glad that it was one of the rare nice days of Forks/La Push. I was getting sick of all the rain. Even though I didn't mind the rain, even liked it most of the time, 24hour rain would get on anyone's nerves.

After about half an hour with them we finally called Embry to come and pick us up. The only reason I had even survived so long was because I was having too much fun watching Chris suffer. One of Jess's friends, Lauren, was shamelessly flirting with him while all he was tying to do was eat his sandwich.

"So you play the guitar as well? What else can you play?" She fluttered her eyelashes and scooted closer. His face was pained as he nodded, his mouth full of tuna and sweetcorn.

As soon as he finished, he managed to reply, "Drums, piano and violin. Mom forced me into the last one." The giggle was excruciatingly high and I actually had to hide my face behind my hands to stop myself from laughing out loud. My shoulders were shaking so bad that one of the guys, Tyler, asked if I was okay.

Chris sent me death glares the whole time we were there and refused to talk to me. Of course he caved as soon as Lauren took it up to herself to entertain him while he ignored me. He then begged me to call the guys so we could get out of there.

"You don't want to go for a quick swim?" I laughed.

"Grace Rae Hunter don't you dare make me stay any longer than I have to. I came here for you and this is how you repay me? Thats selfish, its low, its-"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed as he huffed and grabbed for my phone. I was too busy laughing while he took it upon himself to call Embry and ask him to hurry over. Embry finally arrived with Seth and Jacob. I mellowed out as I noticed Jacob and my mood calmed down substantially. He had a shit eating grin on his face when he saw me but it faltered as he saw an irritated Chris beside me.

"Something wrong?" I raised a brow and crossed my arms. If he had a problem with Chris then he had a problem with me. And I certainly already had a problem with him. He grinned again.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." I blinked. It was happening again, falling into his eyes. They were just so bright and warm and _happy_. My defiant glare was breaking and I fought a smirk. I felt my face heat up and looked down so they couldn't see me blush. I had to stop looking into those eyes.

I heard Embry give a low chuckle and tap Jacobs back. "Come on loverboy." he laughed and lead us away from Jessica's group after we gave our goodbye's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there's not much in there but it has what it needs.. i didn't want to leave the story hanging for too long.<strong>

**Thank you sooo so much for all the lovely reviews! That means you wickedthunder02, The little sister Mwaahahahaha (XD), memeko, chescake AND lydiaduboi!  
><strong>(5 reviews! :'D)<strong> **

**Love you guys ;)**


	21. A Favour

They lead us back to a house that I was told belonged to Sam and Emily, the parental couple in their circle of friends. As soon as we stepped onto the porch, the smell of fresh baked muffins wafted up to my nose and I temporarily forgot the sandwiches I had eaten with Jessica's group.

I was a little surprised when the guys just opened the door and walked in shouting "Guys, we have company!" as if their house. It drew more attention to us as everyone immediately came into the room to see who we were. I blushed and tried to hide behind Embry's huge frame but he moved aside and pushed us forward.

"Er.. Hey." I gave a nervous wave.

"Everyone, this is Grace," A look was passed through the crowd, "and Chris." Another look. A few of them glanced towards Jacob. "Grace and Chris, this is everyone." Said Seth.

Jacob pushed me forward a little, his hand on the small of my back so that he could introduce everyone one by one. I told myself that the shiver that ran down my spine when he placed his hand there was one of discomfort and not pleasure. Still, he kept it there even as we stood in front of them and stopped moving and I didn't particularly mind.

To my surprise, every single one of the guys had the same features. It was like Jessica said, 'all big and buff'. I couldn't imagine any of them looking 'normal' and admittedly I questioned whether they do in fact do steroids. But I waved that off as soon as it came to mind. There was no way.

"This is Paul and my sister Rachel." He said.

"Your sister?" I asked. I could see a little resemblance between them but not so much. It only became more apparent as he pointed it out.

"Yeah. He's a pain but hey, you can't choose family." She smiled and gave a light laugh. "It's nice to meet you Grace."

Paul laughed and said, "Yeah, I mean Jake won't stop talking about yo- oof! Hey!" He looked to Rachel who had just elbowed him. "I.. I meant Alyssa! Alyssa won't stop talking about you." He corrected. ".. and Kim." He added but it was no use. I raised a brow and glanced at a glaring Jacob. He had become tense and was clenching his jaws while shooting daggers at Paul who gave an apologetic smile in reply.

Why would Jacob be talking about me so much? We had only met once.. Yep. Definitely dropped as a baby.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled as we moved on. Eventually I got to meet Paul, Rachel, Quil, little Claire who was just the most adorable little girl, Collin, Brady and Sam and Emily. I gasped when I first saw Emily. She didn't seem to mind but her husband Sam felt a little uncomfortable so I quickly drew my attention to something else.

Those scars looked so.. painful. Could a bear really have done that? Or was it that wolf I had seen the other night? Had my dad gone through that?

I was told that Leah and Jared, the final two of the group were out working. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people here, never mind their size and surprised that this wasn't even everyone. Could anymore people fit in here?

As soon as the introductions were done, Paul and Rachel left the house to buy something for someone named Billy. Collin and Brady crashed on the couches to watch Fast Five. That caught Chris' interest so he sat with them. I smiled amused as they started to discuss cars and movies. Of all the things Chris could have bonded over, he picked the two youngest of the gang and cars.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jacob. I noticed that I was left alone with him as Quil and Claire, Embry, Seth, Sam and Emily had disappeared.

"It's nothing. So, what do you guys do here?" I said looking for something to talk about. We sat on love seat to the left of the guys.

"Here? Eat. Emily is the best cook in the world." He grinned. "You wanna go see what we can steal?" I raised a brow but a smile crept onto my face as his eyes lit up and he stood offering me a hand. I eyed it unsure but the look on his face was a little too adorable. I would later chastise myself for thinking that. "She would never let us take anything without her finishing so we usually have to just take it." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I fought my smile and looked at his smirking face as we entered the kitchen.

Emily had her back to us stirring a mixture and humming a tune to herself. I recognized it to be one of my own, Rolling in the Deep, and was surprised she knew it. "You're singing my song!" I said before I knew what I was doing. She turned around and smiled at me, a little startled that we were there.

"Grace! Sorry I didn't see you there. Yes, Alyssa has been singing it and its a catchy song." I grinned feeling so inexplicably happy that other people had been hearing and actually liking my song. I hadn't known Emily for more than five minutes but she knew my song. It was awesome.

"Where is Alyssa anyway? I've been hearing quite a lot about how much she loves my work," I said while picking up another bowl of mixture. I recognized it to be what would soon become muffins. I raised a brow looking behind her to see a batch already in the oven and another cooling off on the counter. "More muffins? How many are you making?"

"Oh no dear you can put that down! You're a guest here!" She said taking it out of my hands.

"No, no it's fine. You look like you could use the help."

"Thanks. Kim usually lends a hand but she's gone out to Seattle with Alyssa. These boys will eat anything and everything."

"Well you've got enough to feed a small army by the looks of it."

"Trust me, it's not enough!" She laughed and shook her head. I caught myself staring at her scars again but quickly looked away before she caught me.

I noticed that Jacob was casually standing beside the cooling rack and slowly inching closer, keeping a careful eye on Emily. I smirked and narrowed my eyes at him. He realised what I was doing and shook his head in panic.

"Jacob, Emily has worked so hard making these muffins. Did you help her at all? No. I didn't think so." I put down the bowl and placed my hands on my hips. I didn't let him speak. "The least you could do was wait until she finishes them and then you can have one. Otherwise you can get your ass outside and sit there like a reject while everyone else finishes them." I smirked as he gaped like a fish. "Your choice." His hand immediately dropped the muffin he was taking when I interrupted.

There was a roaring laughter around the house and I admit I jumped a little. Even Emily chuckled while Jacob stood frozen staring at us like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "But.." he spluttered.

Emily came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks but that wasn't necessary. I have my wooden spoon ready at all times." She winked and I laughed.

"Wow Jake, she's already tamed you." said Embry as he strolled in.

"What are you doing? I thought we were working as a team on this!" He frowned.

"That was before she was singing my song and I saw how much she was doing. You guys should appreciate her more." While I said this, Embry had the audacity to pick a muffin and start to unwrap it. This time Emily actually whacked him with the spoon until he dropped it. It was pretty funny watching a grown man, especially the size of these guys getting beat up by such a sweet woman like Emily. I was laughing so hard that I had to clutch onto the counter for support.

Finally Embry stood rubbing his sore head as I helped Emily pour the mixture into the muffin cases. "So Grace.." Started Embry. He sounded a little nervous.

"Mhmm?" I asked concentrating on getting the gooey white paste into the green case and not the tray.

"Well.. Alyssa's birthday is coming up.. "

"Oh cool, how old is she gonna be?" I asked.

"It's her 18th and I want to make it really special for her."

"You finally gonna ask her out?" asked Jacob. "The guys told me it's been what? 4? 5 months?"

"4." He grumbled. "Shut up man. Like you're one to talk." He murmured.

Jacob frowned, "You know it's not like that."

"Whatever man. Anyway, what I wanted to ask was.. well.."

"Spit it out man." I said. I didn't know what they were talking about but I figured they'd tell me if it was any of my concern.

"Can you write me a song for her?" he said a little too fast.

"A song?"

"A song."

"A song?"

"Am I speaking Chinese?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry you just seem so nervous! Of course I will. When's her birthday?" We'd managed to get the muffins in the ovens by then and Emily and I stood opposite the guys.

"A month from now. She's been planning it practically since the day she got on the rez. I just want to do something extra special for her. Maybe this song could show her that.. I want something.. more. I know she's ready and I've been trying but-"

"Embry.." I said hating to have to say this. He just looked a bit desperate to please her and I could see he was planning to ask me this for quite a while. "I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do it." I winced as his face fell.

"Wha- no!"

"Something wrong?" frowned Jacob.

"No, it's just that I'm gonna be pretty busy at the studio anyway and I have to work on a song for my album and-"

"Perfect!" He lit up again, desperate hope shining on his face. "You could come up with the song and put it on your album if you wanted to! Please Grace! I'm begging you, do this for me? Pleeeaasseee?" He was literally on his knees in front of me with his hands clasped. I jumped back in surprised as he held onto my arms and started to shake me a little.

"Embry." Growled Jacob and he quickly let go but didn't stop begging.

"Please please please pleasepleaseplea-"

"Grace, how about you make the song for the album but with a little 'Embry and Alyssa' twist to it? I'm sure Embry could help you create it?" said Emily while Embry continued to wear out the word 'please'.

"I will! Every step of the way!" I laughed a little uncomfortable and Chris walked in with an eyebrow raised.

"Did I just walk in to a proposal?" He laughed. I scowled at him.

"Please Grace I will love you forever!" At that moment Alyssa walked in and the grin on her face faltered.

"Er, sure Embry I'll do it." I said quickly trying to drag him up as he didn't notice her.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly.

"Alyssa!" He exclaimed, a huge shit eating grin on his face. I swear that guy would buy the world for her. I knew that I would have to make this song extra special. They were practically soul mates.

"Hey, it's good to see you again Alyssa." Her eyebrows rose up when she saw me and she became a little nervous.

"Oh! Grace, hi." She said coming to stand next to Embry. He was still smiling at her.

I introduced Chris to her but she still had look of utter confusion and a little of something else on her face. There was a little edge in the way she was speaking to me. "I just agreed to help Embry out on a favour." I shrugged when she asked. She gave a tight smile and Embry took her outside.

"I think someone's a little jealous," remarked Chris. I laughed and shook my head. She just had to walk in right then didn't she? "What did you agree to that he had to be on his knees to beg for? A kidney?"

"A song. And I doubt he would beg like that for a kidney." I said. He smirked but didn't reply.

"It's a nice thing you're doing for them." Said Jacob. I nodded and smiled when we heard a howl in the woods. I jumped half a mile and melted into Chris. Jacob and Emily glanced at each other, both with worry painted across their face. "I have to go to work. Are you gonna stay here or..?"

Collin and Brady both ran through the kitchen but skidded to a stop staring at Chris and I. "Er.. My mom called. I gotta go home. Nice seeing ya!" said Brady.

"Er.. Yeah!" Waved Collin and they both ran out. I shook my head at Jacob.

"I think we'll head home." Said Chris for me. Jacob nodded looking at me a little worried. He lead us out and we made our way back to the beach, avoiding the forest as much as we could. When we got back into the car I was practically shaking. Jessica and her friends had gone by then as the sun had disappeared behind the clouds.

"They found me." I whispered. "I just know they have."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its later than before but I'm officially in a two week holiday off school (which I should be spending doing some revision :P) Big 'good lucks' to everyone in the middle of exams like me! I just write stories in the middle of revising and completely forget about it until the day before :D<strong>

**Anyways.. huge THAANKSS to Chandler Cullen (X2!), iluvyaz, chescake, Elizabeth and her lil sis for the awesome reviews! :')**

**I just want to say a quick HELLOO to all my silent readers cause I don't acknowledge you guys in here enough.. especially all lydiaduboi's friends in algeirs and Elizabeths little sisters friends! I love you guys XD**


	22. All I Need

_"They found me." I whispered. "I just know they have."_

"No they haven't!" Grit out Chris. His jaw was clenched as he drove us back, glaring at the road as if it had insulted him.

"How do you know?" I said desperate for some consolation.

"I just do okay!" I reeled back. "Tara would have called. She's keeping you monitored." He said in a lower voice.

"She is?" Tara was a neighbour and good friend of Chris' before we met. "But, how? I would have known!" We jerked to the side as Chris cut a corner. He was speeding now towards the house. "Chris slow down!"

"I need to make a few calls." He was angry. I knew not to push him now but it did nothing to calm the steel winged butterflies in my stomach. I jumped as another howl broke through the silence. Chris sped up some more.

"Shit." He muttered, barely audible between his clenched jaws. He slowed down and I realised that we had a tail on us. The flashing red and blue lights registered before the siren and I jumped when I finally heard it. I had been listening out for more howls.

He rolled down the window as the police officer tapped on the glass. "Do you kids have any idea what speed you were going at?" he asked. I didn't recognise him but he didn't look all too pleased.

"Sorry officer, it won't happen again." I said.

"Here." He handed us a ticket and with a, "drive slower," he went back to his car.

"Chris you need to calm down." He took a breath and started up the car. "Maybe it's not what we think."

"Sorry." The rest of the ride was silent and when we got to the house, he went straight to his room, already dialling his phone.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for myself. With shaking hands I lifted it to drink.

A couple of minutes passed and I heard Chris shout, "No dammit you said it was safe!"

I bit my lip and put down the glass. I got out my own phone and looked into my contacts. I stared at Cat's number for a couple of seconds before deciding against it. Chris wouldn't appreciate calling in extra help and he'd probably only get more angry. I knew he would be able to handle it. I took a deep breath and shook my head, tilting it back, eyes closed facing the ceiling. When I opened them again I felt considerably calmer.

I stared out into the forest from the kitchen window and frowned. How long would it before they finally came here and took me away?

Chris came back downstairs looking clearly pissed off. "She said there's nothing to worry about." I nodded still confused. He had a troubled expression on his face, as if something didn't seem quite right.

"What is it?" I was starting to panic again. If Chris looked troubled then it must have been something really worrying. "Do we have have to move?" I asked i a low voice. I hated the idea of it. I had only just started to make a proper living for myself, started doing what I loved. All that would be destroyed in seconds.

"No but, it.. it wasn't, them." He said slowly. I stared at him trying to comprehend what that meant and when it finally clicked my eyes widened in horror. My heart was pounding so loud in my ears that nothing but Chris' agitated face registered.

"There's something else isn't there?" I whispered.

"Its-" He studied me for a good minute. Then he sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." He turned to leave. Whatever he meant to say, he probably thought I couldn't handle it.

"No Chris!" I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Tell me!"

"It's nothing to worry about. I need to look into it okay? Just in the mean time, don't go anywhere too far. Stay close to home. I'd suggest don't go to La Push but.." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Damn her." He muttered and walked away.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I shouted after him.

"I don't know! Go help out in the forest or call a Cullen." Any other time and I would have laughed at the phrase 'call a Cullen'. I looked back out the window and noticed a few cars parked out on the road. I sighed and went out, deciding that I could lend a hand in cleaning my own mess.

When I got out, I felt scared. There were a lot of people working here but I didn't know if we'd be attacked. I was sure they wouldn't risk so many people but I couldn't be too sure. The whole time I worked, I kept looking around on high alert. I was a little jumpy and a few of them noticed. Eventually they'd convinced me to take the rest of the day off.

On Saturday, I decided that it would have been best to 'call a Cullen'. I was still a little jittery and Chris seemed busy.

"Grace?" Came a confused voice from the other end.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm alright. Are you busy?"

"No not really. Did you have something in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could hang out. Like old times."

"Sure, well- 'Is that Grace? Gimme the phone!' Hey Grace!"

"Hello Alice." I laughed guessing that Alice snatched the phone off him.

"Are you bored? Of course you are! I am too, lets go shopping!"

"Erm, shopping?" I repeated for the benefit of Chris who I silently questioned. He was typing furiously on the laptop and looked up when I entered. 'Where' he mouthed. "Where?"

"Just Seattle. There's a great sale we should check out it's going to be so fun!" 'Seattle' I mouthed to Chris. He frowned a little before nodding.

"Sure Alice." I moved to my own room. "Who else is going?" She squealed in delight. Maybe all I needed to get my mind off of things was a good shopping trip. And with Alice it was bound to be 'good'. Well her definition of it anyway.

"It's me, you, Bella and maybe Rosalie. I'll meet you outside your house in ten minutes. Bye!" Then the line went dead. I laughed and shook my head. I sure missed Alice.

True to her word, they pulled up outside our house just ten minutes later. I had gotten used to their family's exuberant car's but I couldn't help but widen my eyes at the sight of the red convertible. I shook my head and laughed as the window rolled down. The roof had been left up to cover them. It was probably a good thing too since it looked as if it would rain. I wondered if there would ever be a time when she could lower it. I mean it was raining all the time in this town.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring all day? We have places to go and clothes to buy! Come on! Get your pretty little ass over here!" I quickly got in, sitting next to Bella and we zoomed off. It seemed that even though Rosalie drove a lot faster than Chris did, we never got stopped.

"So Grace, what have you been up to?" Asked Alice from the front.

"Nothing much." I shrugged turning to her from staring out at the roads. "I went out to La push yesterday."

"La Push? What did you do?"

"What is there to do in that tiny town anyway?" Said Rosalie.

"It's nice down there." Commented Bella. She had a small smile on her face and I knew that whatever problem was bothering her before had been resolved. Only a hint of a frown remained on her face and it came from the thought of La push.

"Yeah it is." I smiled but it slowly faded as I remembered how that trip ended. "You should come with me one day." Rosalie smirked.

"Na it's alright. We don't like don't like going down there too much." Said Alice. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella's mouth form a tight straight line as she looked down to her lap, a small crease between her brows. "So did you have fun?" There was a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"I met all of Jacob's friends. Well nearly all of them." I added when I remembered that two of them had been absent. "They are huge.."

Alice and Bella laughed while Rosalie sneered. "Yeah they are. You get used to it." Said Bella.

When we got the mall, Alice dragged us to every store and demanded we buy at least three tops and two pants each. I had managed to convince her to let me buy my own tops (which she picked out) but she insisted on buying the bottoms (a pair of grey skinny's and denim shorts - which she picked out). I protested the shorts since the weather was always cold and overcast but she grabbed them and paid for them before I could get in another word.

Another three hours and three whole outfits later and Alice had consented to going home. I couldn't have been more relieved as my feet were aching, not to mention my arms were just about ready to drop off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice and Rosalie were walking in front of me and Bella, Rosalie trying to drag Alice away from jumping into anymore stores. I looked at Bella and smiled.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've been spacing out a lot. And I may not know you very well but you don't seem the type to buy a dress as revealing as the last. I don't think you even noticed Alice buying it for you." I tried to hide the confusion on my face but she noticed it anyway and laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry," I laughed, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really but thanks." She nodded understanding and we got into the car.

"Well this was nice! We should do it again!" We all groaned and Alice laughed. "Come on guys! Look, we got such cute outfits!"

"Alice, I only came today because-" she muttered something too low for me to hear "-and you know damn well I'm not coming again." Rose growled and continued speeding out of town. The radio had been turned up to full blast as Rihanna's 'Who's that Chick' blared out.

"Aw but Rose!" She pouted.

"Piss off." I hid a smile as Alice huffed and turned to Bella and I, giving us her famous puppy dog eyes.

Bella groaned giving in while I easily smiled at Alice and said "Nope." Her face fell shocked and Bella stared at me. Alice then rolled her eyes and huffed again.

"I forgot you were immune to that," she muttered, "which by the way I still do not understand!" Rose snorted but didn't say anything.

It must have been the music or the dangerously high speed we were travelling at but my mood had lifted considerably. I stuck my tongue out at Alice and starting singing along to the radio.

Rosalie and Bella laughed joining in and soon even Alice was singing along. "Back on the dancefloor, Better not to take me home, Base kicking so hot, Blazing through my beating heart, French kissing on the floor, Heart is beating hardcore.."

"Feeling better?" Muttered Bella, smiling over at me.

"Much. Thanks." She nodded and turned back to the front.

"Baby I just wanna dance, I don't really care, I just wanna dance, I don't really care.. care.. care.." The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter as we sang along to different songs on the radio.

We finally rolled to the front of our house and I was a little sad to be saying bye. Chris was probably at work and I would be by myself at home. I suddenly found myself nervous again, reluctant to be left by myself.

"Erm, well, I had fun today," I said gathering all of my bags. It was a little hard deciphering who's was who's since they were all milling around at our feet but I managed to find my own.

"I told you!" sang Alice. I laughed and turned to get out of the car.

"Hey, how about you come over? Chris is at work right? Spend the rest of the day with us!"

I looked back unsure. Bella nodded and Rosalie looked bored. "Sure let me just put the bags away." I said a little relieved. I figured I would just go to the diner and annoy Chris but this was a better offer.

At their house, there seemed to be no one around but as we made our way further in, Jasper emerged and hugged Alice. "Hello Grace." He smiled and gave me a hug too. Rosalie disappeared and Bella left to put her bags away. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Lot's. You'd think that Alice's obsessive shopping would have died down a little by now but, man was I wrong!" We laughed and Alice smirked and shrugged as if to say she was proud.

"I know. She once went around every clothes store in the King of Prussia Mall in Pennsylvania and bought the whole family full wardrobes worth of clothes!" My jaw was positively on the floor as I stared at Alice. "And it was just because we lost a bet against her." His face became a playful serious and he leaned forward towards me to emphasise, "Never bet against Alice."

"Damn." I whispered. "Isn't there like, over 400 stores in there?" He laughed and nodded. Alice scolded him for making out as if it was a bad thing.

"And you all looked so good after I bought them!"

"Yes we did." He laughed and kissed her - probably just to stop her from nagging him further. My stomach growled and I realised that I hadn't eaten anything, besides a milkshake at the mall, since breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat? I think we still have leftover pizza from this morning." Jasper and Slice shared a knowing look. He winked at Alice as he went into the kitchen and bought back two slices. Alice and I went to sit opposite each other on the couches and Jasper soon sat beside her.

"Thanks." I said grateful taking a bite of the pizza which seemed to have a range of different meats on it. It was still hot and didn't even have that 're heated' taste to it. I offered them some but they declined.

"Anyway, something else you would have thought would be gone by now? Grace's freaky, unnatural, _unacceptable_," she gave a dramatic pause, "resistance to my cute face! No one can resist the cute face! No one!"

"Still?" Came a voice and I looked around to see Edward walk into the room. I grinned at him, happy he was here, and nodded. I fought the smile to look less happy than I really was but on the inside I was jumping up and down. I bit my lips and looked back at Alice.

"It just isn't-"

"Don't you dare say it's not cute enough Hunter!"

"S-something would give in to!" We all laughed and I smiled at Edward. He smiled back at me and there was the smallest moment of contented silence between us. I cleared my throat and looked back at Alice and Jasper opposite us. I blinked and lifted an eyebrow at Jasper as he had the slightest frown on his face, looking at Edward. When he noticed me he smiled, covering it up.

"What did she try to convince you to do?" Asked Edward.

"Another shopping trip. I'm going to be pretty busy now anyway."

"Why?" Asked Jasper.

"Well I gotta go to the studio as of Monday to work on the album and when I'm not there I'll be working with Embry. He wants me to make a song for Alyssa as his way of finally telling her that he's in love with her."

"Aww that's so romantic!" sighed Alice. "When is he going to sing it to her?"

I laughed, "I doubt _he_ would sing them! It's for Alyssa's birthday next month. She went to my concert, the one you two watched, and apparently loves my songs."

"That's so cute!"

"So he's going to help you out?" Frowned Edward. I nodded at him. "As in, helping you write the song? Everyday?"

"Yeah. He literally begged me. Alyssa walked in and you could see she was jealous. How could I _not_ do it for him?" The frown remained on his face.

"Well I think it's great what you're doing for him! It will be an amazing song. You should try to get him to sing it for her!"

"Who sing what for who?" Said Emmet as he grabbed the back of the couch Alice and Jasper were sat at, jumped and flopped down beside her.

"Embry sing a song for Alyssa." He laughed a huge barking laugh. Then he laughed more, and more, and more until finally he fell to the floor laughing.

At first it was just awkward but then we all started joining in with Emmet laughing at the thought of Embry singing, then at Emmet for the way he was laughing, then for falling to the floor and finally we were all laughing so much I forgot what we were laughing about in the first place. My stomach burned and I eventually had to grab onto Edwards arm to stop myself from falling to the floor like Emmet.

Edward held onto me as well and without realising it, I leaned into him, laughing while thanking him.

It had been a long time since I had laughed like that and it felt great. This was definitely what I had needed. It was as if I didn't have a problem in the world.

Like I didn't have a price for my head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ba Bam!<em> I actually have no idea how this became so long..  
>So I realise you probably won't understand half of what's going on in this chapter XD<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully it should all be explained in the chapter after the next.. I THINK. :P <strong>  
><strong>But that does mean that the next will have a lot of time skipping.. including Alyssa's birthday? I might decide to cut that into two chapters.. Hmm.. Or it could just be one long ass chapter.. Hmm..<strong>

**Huge Thanks to chescake, ProtectoraofmiLuna and lydiaduboi _(X3!)_ For the awesome Reviews! I'm sure ive said it a thousand and one times already but _I Love You Guys :')_**

**chescake: I thought about having Chris/Leah but it kinda messed with what I had planned ****(Sorry Guys!)****.. thats why she wasnt at the house when they visited, I was still thinking over it ;) (I meant to say it before but I kinda forgot :P) Oh and thanks for the song! **


	23. Stress

**So poll results show that Jojo - How you did it and The Script - Breakeven are tied with three votes each! :O I went with Breakeven because, well the reviews showed it to be the favourite so I guess that one won :D (its also a personal favourite :P) oh and the second song ive had in mind for a while.. its a fitting song**

* * *

><p>On Monday we dived head on into the album. I was down at the studio early morning and left pretty late. Sean and Daniel were both pleased with the fact that I had made two songs already and have plans on another. They told me that it was great I was working fast but I needed to pace myself if I wanted to make them even better. So I spent the day working on improving and editing them.<p>

I was exhausted by the end of the day but we had finally been able to create the backing track for my first song. It was Wednesday when everyone had finally agreed that the song was finished. The band that Sean had used and Daniel were all getting tired and we were proud of the end result.

"How about a preview?" asked Sean.

"Are you sure we're done?" Hope filled my face as frankly I was getting sick of improving it and just wanted it over and done with. Three whole days working on one song, filling out kinks and finding/replacing sounds were pretty dragging.

"Absolutely. Go on in there. If it still sounds a little dodgy we'll keep working. Put the headphones on and when I give you the signal you can start." I grinned and left to go into the recording room. I put on the headphones and my song started playing. I couldn't hear Sean on the other side but when he gave a thumbs up, I started singing.

(The Script - Breakeven (Changed to female perspective!))

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
><em>Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>Cos I got time while he got freedom<em>  
><em>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even<em>

_His best days will be some of my worst_  
><em>He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first<em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping<em>  
><em>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven.. even.. no<em>

_What am I supposed to do_  
><em>When the best part of me was always you, <em>  
><em>And what am I supposed to say <em>  
><em>When I'm all choked up and you're ok?<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
><em>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>Cos he's moved on while I'm still grieving<em>  
><em>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no<em>

_And what am I gonna to do _  
><em>When the best part of me was always you, <em>  
><em>And w<em>_hat am I supposed to say  
><em>_When I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah, <em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces <em>  
><em>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces <em>  
><em>(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
><em>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>  
><em>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<em>  
><em>Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
><em>Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>Cos I got time while he got freedom<em>  
><em>Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break <em>  
><em>No it don't break <em>  
><em>No it don't break even no<em>

_What am I gonna do _  
><em>When the best part of me was always you <em>  
><em>And what am I suppose to say <em>  
><em>When I'm all choked up that you're ok?<em>

_(Oh glad your okay now)_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah <em>  
><em>(Oh I'm glad your okay)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah <em>  
><em>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces <em>  
><em>(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh it don't break even no_  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>

I grinned when it was done. I could see everyone on the other side of the glass cheering and high five-ing but I couldn't hear them. I laughed at them and shook my head. In the three days I had known them all, we had gotten pretty close. There was Mick, the guitarist, Donny the Drummer and TJ the pianist. Thankfully all of them were able to play multiple instruments since Sean wanted to try out every instrument possible.

TJ opened the door separating the two rooms and engulfed me in a hug. "Finally!" he shouted. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Chill out man. We got the rest of the week to be working on the song yet. Don't cheer now." He groaned and we made into the other room to see what Sean thought. By the look on his face I could see what he wasn't one hundred percent happy.

"Give it a couple of days. Work on the vocals a bit more. The rest of it is great." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

That had been the highlight of my week.

The rest of it was spent on edge, worrying that I would be attacked in the middle of the night or that Chris would break the laptop for how much time he had been spending on it. He was seriously worrying me and I doubted he was even getting sleep. I found him hunched over it on Wednesday morning, just before I came to the studio, asleep with at least five coffee cups surrounding him.

That wasn't all that he had been worrying me about. Embry had come around on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, which also happened to be my only free days away from the studio and Chris had been acting all kinds of weird. He would hang around us and when Embry wasn't looking, Chris would give him odd looks as if he was trying to figure something out.

If that wasn't bad enough, he forbade me from going down to La Push and tried to get me to spend more time with the Cullens rather than the Rez boys. I questioned him several times but he would reply with, "Trust Me."

There were a lot of things I knew not to question Chris on, and sometimes there turned out to be a good reason, but I didn't find a single reason as to why he told me to find out what a tattoo the boys all shared meant. When I found out that they were a tribal symbol, something the boys all wore to show their pride, Chris narrowed his eyes and retreated back to his room. He not only spent a lot of time on his laptop but on his phone too.

I was only thankful that he had the gym down in Seattle to distract him. At least he seemed to be determined to train harder. That could have been a little worrying too because I didn't now if he was pushing himself to make up for all the lost time or if it was for a specific reason.

I managed to sneak into the Rez however when I was sure that Chris was at work. I kind of had no choice since Embry personally carried me on his shoulder into the car. It had been a nice break away from all the worry. The incident the last time I visited had me a little on edge and I stayed away from the forest at all costs. Chris being on edge didn't help me at all and all it did was remind me that I was never truly safe.

I had finally got to meet Leah and Jared and surprise surprise, they looked exactly like the rest of the guys. Leah, didn't look as muscle-y as the guys but from the sleeveless top she wears, I could see that it would be a mistake if I assumed she wasn't as strong. She had an angry air around her and I felt intimidated to meet her. The time I spent around her felt as if she were judging me to see if I was worthy. Of what exactly, I wasn't sure.

Jacob seemed to have lost his weirdness too. Well, most of it. He no longer just stared at me or had weird shakes as if he were about to burst. He laughed and joked a lot more and seemed to be making an effort to become friends.

We were at First Beach on Saturday and the guys were playing soccer. Alyssa, Kim and I had agreed to stay at the side and watch as they all played. We talked a little about Alyssa's birthday and she even asked if I would sing. I agreed easily. About ten minutes in, I noticed Alyssa seemed quiet. When I questioned her, she looked at the guys then turned to me.

"Is there something going on with you and Embry?" Her voice was quiet with a little worry.

"Not really. Why?" I asked, curiously. On the inside, I was grinning like freak.

"It's just, you've been spending a lot of time together."

"Oh yeah, Embry's just helping me out. I was thinking about redecorating the house." That was the weird excuse that Embry had come up with. Of course, he had already told her before I agreed to it. So we were kind of stuck with it.

"Yeah, that's what he said." She said offhandedly. She still had a weird far off look. I looked at Kim and she shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

After a moments hesitation, she answered, "Promise you won't tell?" Kim and I both nodded.

"I.. " She sighed.

"Spit it out woman!" said Kim.

"Ithinkilovehim."

Kim and I both looked at each other again, wide eyed and grinning. "What? I didn't quite get that." I laughed.

She gave a heavy sigh and turned to the both us. "I think I'm in love with Embry Call."

"I knew it!" Screamed Kim standing up and laughing. Jared, Embry and Jacob all looked over. I laughed as Alyssa jumped up to quieten a squealing Kim. I laughed harder when I noticed Paul kick the soccer ball and it hit the side of Jacobs face, bounced off and hit Embry. I was laughing so hard that I fell backwards off the log and that only made me laugh harder. Alyssa hurried over and put her hand over my mouth.

"It's okay! You guys just carry on! Never mind us!" She shouted over her shoulder to the guys who after laughing at Jacob looked over at me spazzing on the sand. "Shut up! Please!"

I didn't know why I had been laughing so much. The fact that Alyssa loved Embry wasn't exactly news to me but her reaction as well as Jacob getting beat by a ball was enough to get me over the edge. I had been a lot more stressed than I realised and it felt good to laugh. A relief. I last time I laughed like this was with the Cullens, before the stress really started to pile in.

When I did eventually stop laughing, we sat back down on the log, Alyssa in the middle.

"I just, I'm a little scared." She admitted and immediately I felt guilty for laughing.

"Why?" Kim looked as if she understood and rubbed her back.

"My last boyfriend. We had been going out for three years and he just, he cheated on me!" She raised her voice a little but not enough for the guys to hear. "With my best friend!" I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. "You know what's worse? It had been going on for a year. I think the _whole_ school knew. Everyone except me. How stupid was I?" She gave a bitter laugh. "That's why I moved here, to live with my aunt, so that I didn't have to face them all. I just don't know if I'm ready to.. well.. open up like that again. I'm scared of getting hurt. And even more so because of how fast I fell for him. It's only been a couple of months. How can I already be in love with him? I never realised ever even _liked_ him like that."

"When did you realise?" asked Kim.

Alyssa gave me a quick shy look. "When I noticed how much time he was spending with you." She said quietly, her cheeks burning. "I guess I got jealous."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, from what I know of Embry, I can see that he would never do that. And you've known him a lot longer than me. Kim more. And you can be sure that I would never do that to you. He seems like the type of guy to be committed. Jumping into a relationship might seem like a scary idea right now but think about how you feel about your ex and how you feel about Embry. Would you let one get in the way of the other? You can't rule out every chance of being happy with another guy just because of what one dick did to you. Do what your heart tells you. Not what your ex made you."

"Wow, that was deep." I laughed and nudged Kim as she laughed, ruining my moment. And with that I knew for certain that Embry's plan would work out. Alyssa, although hesitant to start another relationship was just as in love with him as he was with her. It just added more pressure for the song to be perfect.

The next week was spent pretty much the same as the last. Embry and I worked laboriously over the song, Chris acted suspicious and I worked on my second song in the studio. That week I spent a little more time with the Cullens too, much to Chris' relief. He found out about me going down to La Push.

"I wouldn't tell you without a good reason Grace! Just please listen to me!"

"Why? What's so wrong with La Push? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Just don't okay? Trust me."

I found out that the Cullens didn't particularly like going there either. I remembered Alice mentioning that they didn't like going down there too much but I didn't recall them _ever_ going down. Whenever I bought up the Rez boys to them, they seemed to frown and try to change the subject. The same occurred the other way around but Jacob and his friends all seemed to have a more angry air around the subject. I sensed that the two groups didn't like each other but that didn't explain the fact that Jacob and Bella were good friends. Perhaps they had more history than I thought.

At the Cullens, Edward and I had sorted out our problems and moved past them. We could hang around each other without the tension and I actually loved the fact that we were getting along better. Maybe I wasn't one hundred percent over him. Maybe it did hurt a little to see him kissing another girl. But maybe I could enjoy the time I have left to spend time with them before they leave town again.

Working on my songs seemed to be a relief, away from the drama at Forks. When I was singing, I didn't have to worry about someone following and hunting me down, Chris sneaking around, Embry fretting over his song, Alyssa giving us suspicious looks, the Cullens trying to get me to spend more time with them and the guys trying to make me spend more time with them instead. I needed a break and my songs gave me just that.

"You ready?" asked Sean over the mic. I nodded and the music started.

(Pixie Lott - Catching Snowflakes)

_Though it's over now_  
><em>And I cope somehow<em>  
><em>In the cold winds blow<em>  
><em>I hear you<em>

_What is now a dream_  
><em>For a while it was real<em>  
><em>And I can't conceal that<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_But our love  
>Was like catching a snowflake<em>  
><em>As it reached our hands<em>  
><em>It was already gone<em>

_Though our case is closed_  
><em>I keep chasing ghosts<em>  
><em>Every time it snows<em>  
><em>I see you<em>

_And I feel no cold_  
><em>As you lend me your coat<em>  
><em>Through the pale white glow<em>  
><em>I feel you<em>

_But our love  
>Was like catching a snowflake<em>  
><em>As it reached our hands<em>  
><em>It was already gone<em>

_This love was not ours to take_  
><em>It was fated to break<em>  
><em>Though it was beautiful<em>

_But I lost you on the way down_  
><em>Even though I tried so hard<em>  
><em>To be with you to hold on to<em>  
><em>You with all my broken heart<em>  
><em>But I lost you on the way down<em>

_But our love  
>Was like catching a snowflake<em>  
><em>As it reached our hands<em>  
><em>It was already gone<em>

_This love was not ours to take_  
><em>It was fated to break<em>  
><em>Though it was beautiful<em>

_Catching a snowflake_  
><em>Was like catching<em>  
><em>It was catching a snowflake<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thats two weeks fitted in there.. a lot faster than how the story has been going so far! The next chapter should be Alyssa's birthday :) I'll try and get more Grace and Jacob time in their too.. I just realised how little there is so far :S<strong>

**Thanks a bunch of grapes to chescake and WhoDidYouExpect for the reviews!**


	24. A Second Song

I was sat on the couch with my legs propped up on the table, notebook and pencil in hand as Embry watched over my shoulder.

"No don't write that!" He'd say every now and then.

"Why not?" I'd reply with a heavy sigh.

"No, just.. eh." Was always his pathetic excuse.

"Embry, this isn't going to work if you keep shutting down every line! Look we've got about half and a bit of the song now and I bet you don't even like half the lines in that! If we keep going like we'll only finish the damn song on her actual birthday!" I turned to him to see his eyebrows raised. I groaned. "Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's alright. Just breathe okay?" I nodded and dropped my head onto the back of the couch, facing the ceiling. "How about we take a break?" I nodded and he got up to go into the kitchen.

"I found ice cream!"

I wanted the song to have been finished by then. It was Tuesday and I needed time to have edited this song down at the studio before performing. We'd been working on it three hours straight and Embry was none stop complaining about everything I wrote. I looked it over on more time, imagining the tune in my head. Would this work? I frowned.

"What's with the face?" Asked Embry as he jumped over the couch and flopped down, ice cream and spoon in hand.

"You're right Embry, it's a bad song!" I groaned and his face dropped. He grabbed the notebook and read over it.

"No it's not, it's catchy." I groaned again and buried my face in the side of the couch. He laughed and prodded my side. I squirmed and slapped his hand away. "Come on Grace! Graaaacceee." He sang. I made an incoherent whining noise and he laughed more. "It's a great song!" I shook my head. Then he was silent. I frowned into the pillow I was hugging and waited.

"Hey Judee.." What was he doing? "Don't make it baaadd.." I bit my lips. "Take a sad sooooong.." My shoulders were shaking so hard, a grin fighting its way on my face. He totally destroyed that note. "And make it betteeeerrrr!"

"Okay stop!" I laughed getting up. When I looked at him, his eyes were closed and he was singing louder. The ice cream lay discarded on the coffee table.

"Remember!" He held up a finger, "to let her into your heart! Then you'll begin to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, yeeeaaahhh!" I laughed shaking my head at him. Since he wasn't opening his eyes, I grabbed the pillow and smacked him. He opened his eyes in shock and grinned. "NAAA NAA NA, NANANA NAAAA!" I hit him more as he kept on going. "NANANA NAAAA!"

Eventually he grabbed the pillow off my and pounded onto my head as I laughed curled up in the corner of the couch. "Stop!" I laughed but he kept singing.

"What's going on?" Shouted a voice from the doorway. "Get off her!" He snarled and stalked over. Before he could do anything else I jumped up and grabbed Chris' shoulders.

"Woah! Hey Chris stop! We were only messing!" He was glaring at a confused Embry and slowly turned to me.

"Hey chill man. I wasn't hurting her." Embry held up his hands in a disarming pose. Chris ignored him.

"Are you hurt?" He held onto me, searching for any signs on my face, my arms, my neck.

"No! Chris, what the hell?" I pushed him off me and placed my hands on my hips.

"He was attacking you!" He growled and glared more at Embry. _If looks could kill.._

"Why would he hurt me?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. "With a fucking pillow for Gods sakes!" We were both breathing hard and staring each other down.

"Embry, I think you should leave now." He turned to look at a still confused Embry.

"No. Embry stay where you are." I ground out. I narrowed my eyes, no one moved, no one spoke. I broke the silence with, "If you have something to say, then say it." Frankly I was getting sick of the way Chris was acting.

"Embry." He repeated.

"Stay!" I snapped as Embry began to move.

"Grace I think it's best if I left you guys to it. I'll call you later." With that he left, casting me a worried and confused look from the doorway. Still no one spoke as we listened to the car pull away from the house.

"What. The Fuck?"

"When I told you to stop spending so much time with them I meant it. You think that was without a good reason?"

"WHAT REASON?" I shouted. "You haven't told me anything!"

"You have to trust me!"

"That's getting harder everyday Chris! If you're doing your _job_ I'd like to know what I'm supposed to be protected from! You can't expect me to just stop hanging around with my friends because you told me to okay? Just fucking tell me the problem and maybe, just _maybe_ I might listen to you!"

"Grace.." His patience as wearing thin. Well good. Mine had gone a long time ago.

"No! I listen to a lot of things you say. You're helping me, you're protecting me. Okay. I get it. But why is it so damn hard for you to tell me what the hell is going on? It would all just be _so_ much easier!"

Chris stayed silent just staring at me with no expression. He searched my face over and over and over. He seemed to be having an internal battle and with every second, his face became guarded. I screamed out in frustration and stormed past him, deliberately bumping his shoulder as left.

"Fuck you Chris!"

I seethed in my room, just pacing back and forth. Who the hell did he think he was? My mind was racing, an internal battle raging.

He was supposed to be my best friend! _But he's not is he?_ He was supposed to tell me what he knew! _Was he really?_ We tell each other everything! _Do you really?_ How could he try to forbid me from seeing my other friends? _It's his job to protect you. _Chris, what the hell are you hiding? _He is your Protector. Trust him._

I groaned out again and threw a pillow to the other side of the room. It did nothing for the anger building up inside of me.

He was just being such a- such a- dick!

BANG!

I jumped and stared at the lamp which had been sitting happily on my dresser just seconds before but was lying shattered on the other side of the room. I blinked a couple of times and looked to where it had been beside me. Did I do that? There was no tingling, sudden pains or any other pains in my hands. I looked at them in confusion. Counting back I realised that only the tingles should have started. I had yet to feel them. I had no warning of Power. Could this be a bad thing? Would I need to release_ it_ early?

I needed a break.

"Hey Jasper." I sighed into the phone. Jasper could calm me down from any situation and as far as it goes for Chris, the Cullens were 'safe'.

"Hello Grace. Are you okay?" There was a worried tone in his voice. I flopped onto my bed and sighed.

"Fine. Just another argument with Chris."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Don't bother. I'll just get more worked up. Just wondering if you guys were busy?"

"Nope not busy. You coming over?"

"Sure."

I stormed down the stairs. "Where are you going?" came Chris' voice.

"Out!" I grabbed my notebook and pencil, my phone, stuffed them into my bag and had a spoonful of the forgotten ice cream before putting it into the fridge. Chris was in the kitchen, kettle boiling, standing with his arms crossed.

"Out where?"

"The Cullens. Is that okay?" I slammed the door.

When I walked into the house I could feel myself calm almost instantly. My shoulders relaxed and I smiled when I saw Emmet with Jasper in a headlock. They both stopped, looked up at me in that position, waved hello, and got back to fighting. "Take it back!" said Emmet, rubbing his knuckle against Jaspers blonde hair.

"Never!" He retorted and grabbed Emmet, somehow managing to flip him over to land on his back on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I laughed going over to Emmet to help him up.

"Jasper said that I was as dumb as a grizzly bear when it came to Halo!"

"As a grizzly bear?"

"That's cause you are!" Emmet growled and charged into Jasper as they proceeded to fight, shouting profanities at each other every so often.

"Boys! What have I told you about fighting inside the house!" Shouted Esme as she marched into the room. "Oh! Hello Grace. How are you? Watch the table!" Too late, the glass table shattered and scattered around the floor. Esme began screaming at the guys and I smiled shaking my head at them. This was a regular occurrence three years ago.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and gave an ear-splitting whistle. All three of them became quiet and looked to me, Jasper had Emmet pinned to the floor. "Guys, you have a guest. Don't be rude." I said matter of factly, one hand on my hip. They blinked at me and Esme looked embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Boys, apologise right now!" I bit my lips as they both stood and apologised. When Esme left the room they turned and glared at each other.

"Do I have to throw something at you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Asked Jasper. Emmet huffed and left the house whistling a tune I didn't recognise, as if nothing had happened. I shrugged at him and started to help Esme clean away the glass. When she told me I was a guest, like I had pointed out, I waved her off and continued. When finally it was done, she gave me a sandwich and I flopped onto the couch beside Jasper.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Esme is working on the garden, Carlisle at work, Edward and Alice have gone.. shopping," he said with a little hesitation. I raised a brow but said nothing, "Rosalie and Emmet are probably in the garage working on cars - or not," he made a face, "and Bella is out with Jacob."

"With Jacob?" I frowned, "Oh! Right yeah I forgot they were friends." He snorted when I said 'friends'. When I questioned him he shook his head and laughed.

"So. What was your fight with Chris about?" He pulled me into his side and I lifted my feet onto the couch to lay comfortable. I shrugged and sighed, resting my head him.

"I don't even know. He's keeping something from me and whenever I ask him, he'd always say 'trust me'. He doesn't like me hanging around with the rez boys and expects me to stop hanging around with them just because 'he said so'."

Jasper was silent for a couple of seconds before answering in a quiet voice, "Have you thought that Chris might have a good reason?" I frowned and got off from his shoulder.

"You agree with him?"

"I'm not saying that," he shook his head and pulled me down again and rubbed my arm in a soothing gesture, "I'm just saying that you need to trust that Chris would never ask you to do something unless he really meant it. He doesn't seem like the type to control you. Just hear him out."

"I would if he would give me a little explanation _to_ hear." I grumbled. I sat comfortable for a few seconds thinking over what Jasper said and realised that maybe I wasn't being all too easy on Chris. He has always done what was best for me and I needed to trust him a little more. Cutting the rez boys out of my life seemed out of the question however.

The front door opened and Bella walked in, Jacob trailing behind her. I smiled at the two and gave them a hello. "Have you seen Edward?" she asked after all the pleasantries were given. Jacob's face tightened the slightest bit at the mention of his name and he looked down, looking up a second later, his gaze falling on me.

"He went shopping with Alice." Jacob snorted a laugh and Bella looked confused. I noticed her eyes dart from me to Jasper. She must have realised something as she nodded and excused herself upstairs. Jasper shifted a little and I got the feeling that he was a little uncomfortable with Jacob in the room with only me and him.

"Hey I'm going to go see if Esme needs help in the garden okay?" I raised a brow nodding, knowing perfectly well that, that as an excuse to get away. "Are you okay now?" I smiled and nodded again giving my thanks.

"What happened?" asked a frowning Jacob.

"Nothing. Just an argument with Chris but it's all good now." Jacob nodded and came to sit beside me.

"So how have you been? You don't come down too the rez so often."

"Yeah I know sorry. I've just been, busy. I see Embry everyday though."

"The song." He nodded in understanding. "How's that coming along?"

"Alright I guess. Embry stresses over every line ten times making sure they're perfect before going onto the next." I sighed. I frowned then, remembering reading over the song. I still didn't think it was at it's best. Not only did it need to be perfect for Alyssa but Sean too.

"What's wrong?" He noticed my frown and cocked his head to the side, concern written on his face.

"I just, I guess I'm second guessing it." I said. "I don't really think it could be what we want it to be."

"Want me to have a look?" I looked at him surprised to see him holding out his hand as if I had it on me right there. I didn't know if he actually wanted to help me or just for the sake of it.

"You sure? I mean you don't have to help. Besides, any changes and Embry might have a heart attack." He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Maybe I can help make it better." He smiled. I blinked. He had a nice smile. Shaking away my thoughts I nodded and told him to wait while I got it from my bag in my car.

When I handed it over to him, he read over it, giving an uptight face pretending to be a professional. "Well.." he started and I laughed. "I have no idea what the tune is. Sing it for me." I made a face and he rolled his eyes. "Come on do you want my help or not?" I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off. "Come on just sing a little. I'm going to hear it at the party anyway."

I gave in and sang him a couple of lines and he contemplated over it. "Please don't break into a Beatles song." I said when he didn't say anything. He gave a confused face to which I replied, "Embry started singing 'Hey Jude'. Don't ask."

He snorted. "Need payback?" I smirked and nodded. "Make him sing the song to her."

"So the Cullens suggested a couple weeks ago.. I think I should." I smiled. He looked over it some more.

"You know the problem with it? Its too slow." I realised he was right and frowned.

"I don't think I can start this over." I moaned knowing that it would take another three weeks with Embry up my ass.

"Then don't." He shrugged. I raised a brow. "Make another song. A little faster. Maybe even make it a surprise for them. Not just for Alyssa but for Embry too."

"It's not that easy." I sighed."You can't just come up with a song like that you know." I snapped my fingers.

"Why not?" I scoffed. He took the notebook off me again and settled himself deeper into the couch. His face screwed in concentration and he tapped the pencil against the A5 book. Not ten seconds later he gave up. "You're right. Impossible shit." I groaned. "Well.. how about we just stick to what we know okay? Embry and Alyssa are practically soul mates right? And right now, they're 'friends'. Play on that."

"It's just that easy huh?" I sighed and got up. "Want a glass of water?" I asked and he nodded. When I returned to the room, Edward and Alice both came home, eyes shining a bright gold, smiles on their faces. Edwards smile slipped when he saw Jacob lounging on their couch and frowned at him. Alice grinned at me and came to hug me.

I handed Jacob his water and turned to the arrivals. "I thought you went shopping?" I asked confused. They had no bags on them and when shopping with Alice, you always returned with five bags minimum. Edward frowned but Alice grumbled and glared at Edward to which he frowned deeper in confusion. Then suddenly his eyebrows shot up and he masked his confusion with amusement.

"We were. But Edward here decided to go and look for furniture for the new house. I mean we have plenty of time for that but he couldn't even spare some for clothes." She huffed.

"There is more time to look for clothes, which by the way we do not need, rather than furniture for a house we will be moving into in a couple of weeks." He retorted. She grumbled under her breath, 'piss off Edward. You owe me a shopping trip'. It seemed as if I wasn't meant to hear it but I had. Was my hearing better now too? That shouldn't have happened until quite a while later. Edward turned to me as if trying to figure something out.

"Oh, Bella was looking for you Edward. She's upstairs." He cocked his head to the side as if wondering what I was talking about, perhaps he was too deep in thought, but then nodded his thanks and left to Bella. I noticed Jacob shift a little on the couch and when I looked at him, he seemed a little uncomfortable, his eyes trailing back from where Edward had been. When he noticed me he smiled.

"Soo, what are you guys doing?" Alice flopped onto the couch opposite.

"Seeing if we can work on another surprise song for both Embry and Alyssa." Said Jacob.

"OOHH! Can I help? PLEASE?" She grinned and clasped her hands together. I rolled my eyes and looked to Jacob. This was his idea after all. He shrugged and I agreed. She squealed in delight and took the notebook from Jacob.

And so, I was not only working on a song with Embry but a secret song with Jacob and Alice too. When I told the guys at the studio they thought it was a sweet idea and were pleased enough.

"How about the banjo's?" asked Sean. I gave him a perplexed look as he pushed a slide on his deck. A banjo tune started to play and I laughed at the country sound.

"I can't play the banjo." I shook my head.

"I can!" Said Mick, even lifting his hand. I raised a brow, not only because he could play but the raised hand. Slowly it came down as Donny and TJ laughed at him. "What? It's kinda like playing the guitar." He shrugged.

"Great! Take Mick with you when you perform it."

"The whole band is coming for the second song anyway." I shrugged. "Hey I had this idea, well its not exactly mine but it's an idea all the same. How about I get Embry to sing his song for her?" The guys laughed but Sean frowned.

"Can he sing? Cause this is going on your album and if he's really bad then it could affect sales." I smiled.

"I'm not making this album purely for sales. If people buy it then that would be great but it's the music that I'm doing it for. I want my music to mean something and these two songs are going to be extra special because it represents the love they have for each other. I know Embry singing it could go horribly wrong but I've heard him sing me a Beatles song and although it was incredibly ear-splitting-ly bad, he could make it work. If that doesn't work I could help him along."

There was a low whistle. "That was deep." I laughed as Donny gave me an appreciative smile.

"And that is why I love working with new artists." Commented Sean with a smile. "It's settled then. Bring Embry down to the studio and we'll teach him to sing. Get the song done too."

* * *

><p><strong>As promised I have the next chapter! And it's a long one! I know I said this one is Alyssa's birthday but it became tooo long so it's definitely the next which I already have written! :O <strong>

**I will upload the next chapter on Saturday and let me tell you.. its about the same length :) So please review in the meantime!**

**Big big hugs and kisses to wickedthunder02 and lydiaduboi for the reviews! :) (that place looks gorgeous by the way lydia!)  
><strong>

**And thank you guys for bearing with me, I swear I havent given up on the story!**

**Fun Fact: I am now officially in love with kpop music! You guys need to listen to the band Big Bang :D  
>Another Fun Fact: Red Pandas get pregnant for only 4 months :)<br>**


	25. Happy Birthday

**I'm sorry! I said i would update yesterday but my laptop broke and i was at a friends birthday party all day and couldn't get on a computer and now its a day late "/**

* * *

><p>Those two weeks before Alyssa's birthday were less than easy. I was avoiding Chris while he tried to gain my attention. Once, Chris couldn't find me and I was ignoring his calls so he resorted to going to the rez to look for me when I had been in the park all along. That in itself was a big surprise when I found out.<p>

I told Embry about my idea for him to sing the song and he was adamantly against it. After about three hours of begging, pleading, threatening and shoving, he finally agreed although he was still less than happy."I can't sing!" he would say but I would shake my head and say, "I won't sing it." The studio had been loads of help and Embry actually sounded alright by the end of it.

Embry and I had finally finished the song by Friday that first week and I couldn't be happier. It was down at the beach and Embry engulfed me in a hug and proceeded to twirl me around. I guess that was probably a bad idea since it was out in public and Alyssa had decided to come down to the beach. When she saw us she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Grace?" She whispered, tears springing in her eyes. The shit eating grin left my face faster than you could say 'Fuck.' "How- How could you?" I could almost see her heart break as she turned and ran away from us. Embry shouted after her and tried to run to her but I stopped him.

"Give her time. I doubt she wants to talk to either of us right now." He looked pained and just as heartbroken as she did. Alyssa avoided us at all costs.

The second song came along a lot faster than the first. I guess it was because Alice, Jasper and Jacob were helping. Jasper didn't seem to like Alice hanging around Jacob so much so he decided to help. There were awkward moments in which Alice or Jacob would insult each other or just have an intense stare- no _glare_ off and Jasper would then growl at Jacob. I would just awkwardly say "Eer guys?"

I enjoyed the extra time I got to spend with them though, it was like a mix of old and new friends. Although the two Cullens didn't get on with Jacob as well as I'd hoped, they did the best they could. Sometimes they would leave me alone with him and he took that time to get to know me better. It started off with a game of 20 questions and ended up with us both holding our middles laughing at something completely random.

I found myself enjoying spending time with Jacob and he seemed to be a completely different person to what I expected him to be. I still never understood why he kissed me that day at the beach but I figured I still had a couple more questions left from our game of 20 questions. I would ask him soon.

It was only a couple of days before Alyssa's birthday when I got a call. "Hey, Grace?" asked a tentative Kim on the other end.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I.. well.. okay, I'm just going to say it." She rushed. Something was wrong. "Alyssa's still cut up by what she saw. I know that you've been working on a song and I tried to tell her without _telling her_ telling her but it was hard not to tell her but still tell-"

"KIM! Spit it out!" She sighed.

"Alyssa doesn't think you should come to her Birthday."

I probably shouldn't have ignored how Alyssa might have been feeling since she saw me and Embry. I should have guessed it would happen.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked slowly. My mind was completely blank and I was finding it hard to digest what I was told. Had this all been for nothing?

"She said 'I just can't believe she would do that to me! After I told her that I was falling in love with him? Do you know how hard that was for me? Oh my god, I don't think I can face her Kim. Embry either. Please tell her for me? I don't think she should come to my party.' Something along those lines."

With every sentence the guilt seemed to pile up. I did know how hard it was for her. I knew what it was like to get my heart cut up into a million pieces so suddenly and try to patch it up again. Admitting she was falling in love again, opening herself up to us, she was vulnerable. And I basically cut her down again.

"Soo.. what now?" asked hopelessly, sitting down on my bed.

"I don't know! I tried to calm her down but.." She sighed.

"What if I called her? Explained to her that there is absolutely nothing between Embry and I?"

"She's ignoring your calls Grace. And I doubt confronting her will be any easier."

"What about Embry? Has he said anything?"

"She won't talk to him either. I don't know whether he's uninvited either but if he's not then she'd still avoid him like the plague."

"But maybe if he cornered her? Gave her no choice but to listen?" I knew I was only grasping at loose ends now. I could almost see Kim shake her head.

"You didn't see her Grace. I've never seen her cry so much." She whispered. I winced with guilt. If only I could tell her without giving away the surprise.

I had put in so much work into these songs for her. Embry had worked so hard. We all gave our best efforts and now because of a _hug_ all that could have been for nothing. Well not exactly nothing but the _magic_ would be gone. If it wasn't a surprise love song for Alyssa then it was just another album song.

No. I couldn't let this get in the way of Embry's surprise. He loves her too much and he was trying to confess that undying love. He deserved that chance.

"Listen Kim. Tell her that I'm not coming. Make her happy okay?"

"But the song-"

"Hold on. I'll still perform the song but it has to be a surprise typa thing. If she knows I'm still coming then she won't enjoy her birthday. I just need to give her a little space and sometime during the middle of the party I'll announce the song. It's the best we can hope for."

"I don't know.."

"It's not a perfect plan, I know. But lets do it for Embry and Alyssa."

x

My senses had definitely heightened faster than they should have. I could clearly hear the music blaring and see everyone dancing in the middle of the beach to the beat. It seemed every teenager of La Push had turned up and maybe even some from Forks. A huge stage had been set up to the side where a band I didn't recognise were playing a song. There were fairy lights, lanterns, candles and other lights around the area giving a warm glow to the party. The sky was already dark and a few people were already drunk.

There was no pain. No warning that any symptoms of 'Power' would come early. No random spasms up my legs, arms, down my spine. Nothing. That was a bad thing. My body was warning me of a danger I didn't know. I didn't want to tell Chris as he and I were already on bad terms and he would probably force us to move. I knew it was probably better if I did tell him and I should tell, that I was being childish by not telling him but my pride wouldn't let me. Not if Jacob and the guys were the danger. I refused to believe that.

I couldn't recognise anyone in particular from my spot on the hill overlooking the beach but I knew that somewhere down there, Alyssa was not enjoying her birthday as much as she should have been. Mick, Donny and TJ were all in the car with me along with Chris. He already knew that I was coming to the party and insisted he came along. There was a serious expression etched on his face which I hadn't seen changed in a while.

"So when do we go down?" Asked TJ. "_Watching_ a party is nothing to actually _being in_ a party you know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just wait for Jacob and Embry. They'll be here soon." Just as I said that Embry came up beside my car door. I smiled at him and we all got out. I was wearing a brown dress forced on me by Alice but admittedly I loved it. It flared to just above my knee with thin golden flower designs printed on. I had a thin gold head band around my curled hair with plain simple make up. Jacob grinned at me and I smiled back, returning his welcoming hug.

"You look great." He smiled. I hoped he couldn't see my blush as I looked down to my feet. No, Jacob wasn't dangerous.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." I laughed. "You're actually wearing clothes." He rolled his eyes but winked all the same. He really did look handsome, hot almost in his low baggy blue jeans and grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket. It was casual for a party but it looked good on him. Not that his bare chest wasn't a sight to see. Oh who was I kidding? Jacob was hot. But then again so were all the rez boys.

A very tense Chris came up beside me and glared at Jacob until he backed off a little. I gave a heavy sigh and pulled him away to the rest of the guys who carried a few equipment with them from out of the trunk.

"Alright guys. We go in through the back. Kim will meet us and then she'll announce us before you come on stage." Embry told me. I nodded. He didn't look too happy, probably at the thought of having to sneak into the love of his life's party. It wasn't exactly how I imagined arriving either.

We made our way down making sure that no one could see us and found a nervous Kim standing alone. She looked really pretty in her white sundress. She gave us a smile and hugged me. Chris left to join in with the crowd.

"I'm still not sure about this.."

"We're here now Kim. Let's just see how it goes. How is she?"

"She smiles but it's not how she expected. A few people have noticed she's a little down." I tried to hide my grimace but Jacob came and lay a had on my shoulder.

"It's okay. She'll be crying happy tears by the end. I know she will." I gave a tight smile and nodded.

The band's song finally ended and Kim went on stage. I could hear her speak to the crowd in a slightly shaky voice. "Alright everyone give it up for Jack's Army!" Well that was an odd name for a band. "Next we have a special song for the birthday girl. Come on out here guys." I nodded to Embry and he walked out first.

"Good luck." Whispered Jacob in my ear just before I walked out. I looked at him and smiled. He winked.

I walked out, my heart hammering. It was probably the biggest crown I had ever performed to. I nearly walked back off stage but when I looked back, Jacob stood there, the most encouraging and proud smile on his face. He gave me a thumbs up and I turned back to the crowd. There was an applause and a few whistles as we walked out. The rest of the band came out and took their positions with their instruments.

Embry looked scared shitless. His huge and intimidating frame stood shaking like a leaf in centre stage and I had to nudge him to get him to snap out of it. "I can't do this!" He whispered panicked and turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes.

"For Alyssa." He stared at me for a couple of seconds, seeing my determined expression then nodded, giving a heavy sigh.

Embry took the mic.

"Hey Alyssa." He started, rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness. "I know you don't really want to see me right now and you're probably still angry at me but I have something to say. I'm not dating Grace. She was helping me write a song.. for you." I found Alyssa in the crowd, stood by the drinks, a worried look on her face. As Embry announced he had a song, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Embry looked at me and I nodded, giving my support. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now but I guess I never found the right time. I know you've been hurt in the past but I want you to know that I won't be that guy." A small smile graced her face. "I'm not that guy Ally."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I love you."

Finally! I was holding my breath waiting to see her reaction. I think the whole crowd had been holding their breath as they turned to look at her. Her face became the brightest shade of red as the spotlight shone on her. She gave a bubbling laugh, tears springing in her eyes and she covered her mouth. The whole crowd erupted with cheers and applause as they pushed her forward. "I love you Alyssa." I didn't think anything could pry the grin off her face.

"I love you too Embry." She cried, wiping her tears.

Embry gave a loud cheer which the crowd responded with another cheer. He sat on the stool and I took another. Mick had been teaching me how to play the banjo and I now only knew how to play the two songs. Alyssa looked at me and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' but I waved her off. I had a mic close to me and said, "Happy Birthday Alyssa."

(Hellogoodbye - Oh it is love - Recommended by chescake :))

_Oh, it is love_  
><em>From the first time I set my eyes up on yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh, is it love?<em>

_Oh dear_  
><em>It's been hardly a moment<em>  
><em>And you are already missed<em>  
><em>There is still a bit of your skin<em>  
><em>That I've yet to have kissed<em>

_Oh say please do not go_  
><em>But you know, oh, you know that I must<em>  
><em>Oh say I love you so<em>  
><em>But you know, oh, you know you can trust<em>

_We'll be holding hands once again_  
><em>All our broken plans I will mend<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight so you know<em>

_It is love from the first_  
><em>Time I pressed my hand into yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh is it love?<em>

_Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days_  
><em>And I'm longing to feel your embrace.<em>  
><em>There are several days<em>  
><em>Until I can see your sweet face.<em>

_Oh say, wouldn't you like to be_  
><em>Older and married with me?<em>  
><em>Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to<em>  
><em>Know right now that we'll be<em>

_Someday holding hands in the end_  
><em>All our broken plans will have been<em>  
><em>I will kiss you soft so you know<em>

_It is love from the first_  
><em>Time I pressed my lips against yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh is it love?<em>

_Your heart may long for love that is more near_  
><em>So when I'm gone these words will be here<em>  
><em>To ease every fear<em>  
><em>And dry up every tear<em>  
><em>And make it very clear<em>  
><em>I kiss you and I know<em>

_It is love from the first_  
><em>Time I pressed my lips against yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh is it love?<em>  
><em>Oh it is love from the first<em>  
><em>Time I pressed my lips against yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh is it love?<em>

_I kiss you and I know_  
><em>It is love from the first<em>  
><em>Time I pressed my lips against yours<em>  
><em>Thinking oh is it love?<em>

The crowd had been silent listening to Embry sing but as soon as the last note ended they all erupted into a loud cheer. Embry had sung great and I didn't make a single mistake on the banjo. Alyssa ran up onto the stage and to everyone's great surprise, kissed Embry full on the lips.

My heart soared in relief and happiness as Embry kissed back. It seemed almost impossible for the crowd to have gotten any louder. I found Jacob in the crowd and he was grinning, giving me a small clap of his own. The loudest of the crowd had to have been the rest of their circle of friends. Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady all had shit eating grins on their faces, wolf whistling and just laughing at the two. Sam and Emily were looking at each other with such love and Leah stood smiling at the two, perhaps not as happy as the rest.

I also found Chris eating a sandwich.

When the two finally broke away from each other I went up to them and gave them a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys." I laughed.

They were about to thank me but I knew it would become long winded so I ushered them off stage.

"Give it up for the new couple Embry and Alyssa!" I sang into the mic. More cheering and applauding. "Well that wasn't all for tonight as I have another song this time for the both of them. Credit to Jacob Black, Alice and Jasper Cullen. Hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully buy my album!" Embry gave me a confused look and shrugged to Alyssa when she questioned him.

(Train - Soul Sister)

_Hey, Hey, Hey,_

_Your lipstick stains_  
><em>On the front lobe of my left side brains<em>  
><em>I knew I wouldn't forget you<em>  
><em>And so I went and let you<em>  
><em>Blow my mind<em>  
><em>Your sweet moon beam<em>  
><em>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<em>  
><em>I knew when we collided<em>  
><em>You're the one I have decided<em>  
><em>Who's one of my kind<em>

_Hey soul sister_  
><em>Ain't that Mr Mister on the radio stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Hey Hey Hey..._

_Just in time_  
><em>I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me<em>  
><em>You gave my life direction<em>  
><em>A game show love connection<em>  
><em>We can't deny<em>  
><em>I'm so obsessed<em>  
><em>My heart is bound to beat right<em>  
><em>Out my untrimmed chest<em>  
><em>I believe in you like a virgin you're Madonna<em>  
><em>And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind<em>

_Hey soul sister_  
><em>Ain't that Mr Mister on the radio stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Well you can cut a rug_  
><em>Watching you is the only drug I need<em>  
><em>Some gangster I'm so thug<em>  
><em>You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see<em>  
><em>I can be myself now finally<em>  
><em>In fact there's nothing I can't be<em>  
><em>I want the world to see you'll be<em>  
><em>With me<em>

_Hey soul sister_  
><em>Ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Hey soul sister_  
><em>Ain't that Mr Mister on the radio stereo<em>  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss a single thing you do<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight_  
><em>Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else notice that the last update was on this story's birthday? :') i literally saw it when I was about to update this :P<br>**

**Anyway there it is! Finally Alyssa's birthday!**

**Next chapter.. there shall be drama ;)  
>I think i should reveal Grace a little.. what do you think? Should I?<br>Also should contain Jake/Grace bonding :)  
><strong>

**Just note that I haven't written it out yet but it is planned.. in my head :P hehe  
><strong>


	26. Stall

The songs couldn't have been a bigger success. There were tears of joy in Alyssa's eyes, Embry had a huge grin plastered on his face, my heart was pumping with adrenaline and the crowd looked as if they were having a great time.

I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be up there and performing. I felt on top of the world.

I went to Alyssa as I finished and she ran and hugged me before I could get off the last step. "I'm so sorry! I treated you like shit and all you were doing was helping me! Ohmygod Grace you are-"

"Alyssa breathe!" I laughed. She let go and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She said finally and Embry walked up to us.

"When did you make that song?" He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"A side project." I shrugged. "Jake and the Cullens helped." His eyebrows shot up.

"Its weird how he can still hang around them." He commented. I frowned slightly and tilted my head to the side a little.

"Why?"

"Oh he never-"

"Hey guys." Jacob came up from behind me and lay a hand on my other shoulder. Embry stopped talking. "Grace, you were incredible! How did you guys like the song?"

"I loved it! Thank you Jacob!" Alyssa hugged him and he laughed.

"You should give song writers more credit. I swear it was some piece of work." I laughed remembering the amount of times Jacob almost gave up even though he had been the one to assume it was easy.

"And it came out amazing." Said Embry. He turned to Alyssa and she turned to him. I dragged Jake away then recognising a private moment coming on.

"So, now that the songs are finished, what do you have to do?" He asked as we approached the drinks table. I took a beer and handed one to Jake as I answered.

"Well there's the rest of the album to work on. I might or might not make a video for one. I'm not really sure."

"Sounds fun." I laughed and looked at him. "What?"

"Are you really that interested?" He grimaced in answer and I laughed and shook my head. "Thought so. Anyway I still have a few questions left." He raised a brow. "20 questions! I've got.. 5 questions left."

"Okay then go on." I thought about whether I should ask him straight up 'Why did you kiss me?' or if I should start off lightly. Only thing was that I only had five questions. Before I could ask him anything however Chris interrupted.

"Hey." He turned and gave a polite yet strained nod to Jacob in acknowledgement. "When are we heading home?"

"We just got here Chris." I frowned at him.

"Yeah man. Just enjoy the party. It's still early yet." Said Jacob. I wished he hadn't spoken considering Chris' weird reactions to them but I couldn't exactly tell Jacob that Chris had some unknown vendetta against them.

Chris turned to him, a hard expression on his face. To anyone else it would have looked blank but I knew him too well. "We came here to-"

"Look Chris, I'll stay for another hour or so that's it. We can head home then." I interrupted.

"Grace we came to perform the song."

"And we have. But we also came because it's Alyssa's birthday. One hour?" He stared at me and I stared back. He knew not to argue infront of so many people but I didn't know how bad Chris wanted us to leave. His eyes flickered to Jacob who was giving us both confused looks.

"One hour. I'll be in the car." With that he turned and gave Jacob a look which resembled something of a warning before he left. I took a big swig of beer anticipating Jacob's question.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't even ask." I sighed and turned to the table behind me.

As I went to grab a delicious looking cupcake which practically had 'Emily's cooking' written on it, it moved away from my hand. My eyes widened and quickly checked if anyone had seen. Once I was sure no one was looking, I went to grab it again. This time it moved back faster and further as my frustration grew. Not only did one of them move but a whole group of them and some even fell off the table. I quickly looked at Jacob again when I heard him laughing. To my relief, someone had fallen on the dance floor and had taken Jacob's attention. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath. I slowly went to pick up another cupcake and finally managed to get a hold on it before it flew away. I grinned looking down at it and Jacob turned to me.

"Delicious aren't they?" He grabbed his own and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. My jaw fell slack as he ate the whole thing in one go and grinned at me. "What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes hiding my smile. "So, what was your question?"

I decided to go straight into it. There was no point skirting around it and wasting my questions. "Why did you kiss me that first time on the beach? It doesn't seem like you." I watched him stiffen, his eyes turn a little panicked and his muscles tense. A few seconds passed by and all he did was watch my face. Was he deciding whether or not to tell me?

"It's a long story." He said finally, frowning and turning away to look at the sand.

"I have an hour." I prompted. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He bit his lips and looked around the crowd. He watched the other guys, Alyssa and Embry and Sam and Emily. I realised that maybe it wasn't as straightforward as I might have thought and quickly tried to take it back. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me it's just-"

"Take a walk with me?" He interrupted. His face seemed to be determined as though he'd decided 'it's now or never'. Puzzled, I nodded and followed his lead away from the party and down he beach.

I never realised how beautiful the beach looked at this time, away from all the lights of the party, the moon glinting across the ocean. I stared out on the horizon mesmerised before we stopped at a fallen log. He sat down and patted the space beside him. I sat down and watched as he looked out to sea. Looking out, a small smile fell on my face as I noticed how bright the stars looked tonight. I shivered as a breeze passed us and realised I'd forgotten to get my jacket from the car before we came.

"Are you cold?" He didn't wait for me to answer and handed me his black leather jacket, draping it over my shoulders. A slight blush crept onto my face and I was thankful it was dark. With my heightened senses, I could see Jacob perfectly and I loved the way his t-shirt hugged his muscles. Realising that I was staring, I quickly looked away. When he sat back down, I noticed that he was a lot closer than before. Even in the cold of night, he seemed to be emanating heat.

"That night on the beach, I guess I was in a pretty messed up place." He started. "There's no reasonable excuse as to why I basically.. attacked you." I smirked. "I guess it was just out of frustration? Relief? Maybe even anger." He looked down at me to see my reaction. "Sounds crazy huh?"

"Pretty much." I smiled. He sighed and looked at the ground again. "How about the beginning?"

"Best place to start." He sighed more to himself. "It all starts with Bella." To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. "We'd been best friends since we were little. She came every summer to visit her dad and then she stopped coming." Of course I already knew some of this but stayed silent as he continued. "Then she came to live here. Last year Edward broke up with her and she was pretty messed up. He left her and I was there for her. I helped her get through it, to talk again, smile again, live again. We hung out everyday and I could see her slowly getting better. And I fell in love with her."

My eyebrows shot up. If I thought I was surprised before, it had nothing on the shock I was feeling at that moment. I always thought they were just best friends, like Chris and I. As I thought about it, it explained why there was so much tension between him and the Cullens.

He was in love with Bella.

"I helped her try to get over that leach and she literally went running after him." He practically growled, his arms tense. I could see he was getting a little worked up so I placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. He calmed down immediately and looked at me. He frowned slightly before a little smile fell on his lips. He looked away before continuing. "I couldn't understand why she still loved him. The way she was after she left him.." He shook his head. "And then he came back to town for her." I felt a strange pang in my heart.

_He came back to town for her.. not you. _

"It was like nothing happened. I hated him for it. I hated him for taking her away from me. She knew I was in love with her and yet she still loved that leach. I could tell she loved me too. I could tell she knew that she loved me but she loved him more.

"She kissed me once you know." He said. His tone in that last sentence was so different from the tone he used as he was talking before that it startled me a little. Then I realised what he had said and frowned. The way he was describing her made her out to be such a bitch but that wasn't how I saw her. Who was Bella really?

"She kissed me right after I found out she was engaged." His description of everything she had done was really starting to make me hate her. How could she do that to him? "They even invited me to the wedding." He gave a mirthless laugh. I felt a little sick. "I wasn't going to go. I told myself over and over that she was gone. That I had to get over her, she was never coming back. But I had to see her one last time before she d- before she left." I ignored the fact that he changed whatever he was going to say then. "And then I ran away." I frowned.

"Ran away?" I couldn't help but interject. He looked down at me and took in my expression. He looked down a little ashamed.

"Yeah. I couldn't handle the pain I was feeling and everything around here reminded me of her. I guess I was a coward."

"Yeah." He looked up to me again, a sad expression on his face. "We can't always run away every time something goes bad in our life." I shook my head. Through his whole story I couldn't agree with Jacob's actions more. Until that point. "I know what it's like constantly running away from your problems. It doesn't ease the pain, doesn't make you forget. All it does is change your surroundings." I realised something then, something I knew all along but was always too afraid to do. "Sometimes you just have to face your problems." It came out as barely above a whisper. I could feel my heart sink as I said it and I knew that Jacob could probably sense the double meaning in my words. They applied to me too.

I cleared my throat and said, "What happened then?" He was silent for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"I guess something bought me back to town. I didn't want to come back, just going wherever the wind took me I guess you could say. And it bought me home. When I saw you at the beach, Seth and Quil were surprised to see me because I had been gone for two months. My head wasn't in the right place and I acted on impulse. I never apologised for that day so I guess I'm sorry." A small smile came to my face.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yeah." He gave a loaded sigh. "But it's getting easier." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, happy that he wasn't in so much pain anymore. A few seconds passed and we were still looking at each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like appreciating each others company. At that moment my phone rang and we both jumped in surprise.

I got it out to see that Chris was calling. I guess my hour was up. "Hey Chris, I'm coming." I said into the phone. We hung up and Jake and I headed back to the party so I could say goodbye to Alyssa. Halfway down the beach, Jacob's phone rang. He frowned down at it before answering. We stopped walking as he spoke. Since my senses had heightened, I could hear the person on the other end, eventhough I pretended I couldn't.

"Don't let Grace come home!" It was Alice.

"What are you talking about Cullen?" His eyes flickered to my face which was carefully neutral. "Erm 'scuse me a sec?" I nodded as he turned away as though his conversation was anymore private than it was just seconds ago. I could still hear the conversation although it was a little more broken as the music from the party was closer. I could still hear snippets of what she said and with every word I grew more and more suspicious.

"Don't let her.. not safe.. the.. are still here.. her house.. stall."

He snapped the phone shut and turned to me. He quickly changed his worried face and smiled at me. "Can't you call Chris and ask to stay a little longer? I kept you away from the party." I blinked before realising what he was doing.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Besides I gotta get up earlier tomorrow." I said, handing back his jacket. Whatever the reason they didn't want me to get home, I wanted to find out why. We headed back to the party. There were a lot less people left and those who still were there looked either drunk or really tired. The party was ending soon.

"Come on. You didn't get to enjoy yourself." He held onto my arm as I tried to find Alyssa. I looked at his face to see him looking slightly panicked and worried.

"Jake. I gotta go." I didn't like the fact that he had a firm hold of my arm and it was starting to hurt. "Let go!" I used a little of my power by accident and watched wide eyed as Jacob stumbled back a few steps. I was only thankful he wasn't blown away as my full power would have done. He looked a little shocked but I quickly explained, "Sorry I pushed you. I've got a sore arm is all." It was a weak excuse but he didn't question it. I found Alyssa and hurried towards her before he could say anything.

"Alyssa!" She turned to me from talking to the rest of the boys. "Hey guys. I have to head off now."

"Aw you can't stay?" She frowned. I could see Jacob pull away Sam from the rest of the group and speak to him in hurried rushed tones. Sam looked grave. He pulled away a few of the guys and they ran into the forest. Seth along with Colin, Brady, Embry and Quil stood remaining with Jacob. I could see whatever Jacob had told Sam was being told to them and each one of their reactions had me on edge. The music drowned out whatever it was they were saying and I could only try to guess what was being said.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't stay any longer."

"Aww well thank you soo much for coming eventhough.. you know." She gave a nervous little laugh. "And thanks again for everything you've done." She looked back and smiled at Embry who was talking to Jacob. He turned to us and gave me a tight smile.

"Oh come on you can stay a little while longer right? How about for one more song?" What had them all scared? I knew for a fact that something was wrong and I needed to get home.

"Nope sorry. Chris is waiting for me." I looked behind me and after quick scan confirmed that the rest of the band had already left. "It was a great party. Have you seen Kim?" I realised I hadn't seen her since I was backstage.

"She left a little while ago, with Jared." She had a little smirk on her face. At that moment there was an eerie howl from the forest. I jumped and my eyes widened.

The wolves were here.

"Well tell her I said thanks for the help. I gotta go now. Happy Birthday Alyssa." I gave her a quick hug and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I turned expectantly to Jacob. Was he going to tell me what was wrong? I needed to get away from the wolves. "I'll take you." The other guys looked more panicked now and gave Jake warning looks. He muttered something to them and they turned and ran into the forest. I felt panic not only for myself but for all of them. They'd all run into the wolves den. Only Embry remained with Alyssa who had a worried expression on her face. It seemed she had caught onto the guys' problem.

I looked at Jacobs face and knew there was no time to argue. I had to get away from La Push. "Chris is driving me home in my car. There's no need."

"I'll come with you then. The forest is dangerous at night." He gave a slight smile but it didn't reach his pleading eyes. He couldn't have been more right about the forest comment though. I gave a silent prayer hoping that nothing happened to the boys.

"Fine whatever. Come on." I hurried up the steep path, Jacob trailing behind a lot slower. "Hurry!" I called back, knowing that he was doing it on purpose. I was using my power to help me go faster. I finally found the car to see an agitated Chris in the drivers seat. I hurried to the passengers side and quickly sat down. "Chris.." My voice was shaky as I held in the tears. His face told me he had heard the wolf.

The car door opened and Jacob sat in the back. "What's he doing here?" Ground out Chris. His face seemed to have so many emotions flitting across it that I had trouble deciphering how he felt.

"He's making sure we get home safe." I gave a tight smile and begged Chris not to do anything with my eyes. I had to get home. He turned to the road and stepped on the gas. We sped out of La Push and into Forks. I looked in the rear-view to see that Jacob had a similar expression to Chris'. It seemed neither of them really knew how they felt. I felt as though I was going to be sick as we passed the forest.

Was it _them_? Were they following us? Did they know where I live?

I clenched my hands into fists. If I made myself panic, I could injure Chris and Jake. I had to control my emotions. Chris was speeding towards the house, we'd get there in no time. I was worried that if it was _them_ then what would I tell Jacob if we had to leave? What would I tell everyone? I was finally building a life here. I thought I was done running. _"Sometimes you just have to face your problems."_ Hadn't they been my own words?

I finally saw a familiar neighbourhood and before I knew it we were parked infront of our house. Chris Jumped out first and I followed. "Grace wait!" Jacob called before I could go in. At that moment another car came into view and a few people ran towards us. I frowned confused.

What were the Cullens doing here? Why did they look equally as scared and serious as Jacob and the other boys had?

"What's going on?" My heart was pounding so hard that I could feel it in my throat. No one answered me so I turned to Jacob who was watching my door. I quickly found Chris to see him staring at the door too, ready to fight if need be.

At that moment the door opened and four breathtakingly beautiful people stepped out. Three male and one female. They all had smooth pale skin, like marble, and features so perfect that it seemed unnatural. What stood out the most however, other than their immaculate features and pitch black cloaks, were their blood red eyes.

My heart was still pounding so fast at that moment but I could have cried out in joy and relief.

"Cat!" I ran and hugged him, the biggest smile on my face. Tears of relief flooded down my eyes.

I was safe.

"Cheeseface!" He caught me and twirled me in the air. I was laughing and crying at the same time, so many joyous emotions rushing through me that I couldn't do anything but.

It was at that moment I heard something that I was dreading to hear all night.

There was a horrific tearing noise, like bones breaking and reforming, a snarl ripping through a thousand throats. My head snapped to the driveway to something akin to a horror movie.

The Cullens, no longer stood stiff, but in crouched stances, ready to fight, their faces snarling in warning.

What scared me the most however were the ten larger than life wolves standing before us, all spitting and snarling with red hot fury, baring their teeth as their throats rumbled with savage thunder.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know.. it's been waay too long since my last update but I have honestly been really busy with school since exam season but i'm in study leave now and have three exams remaining until summer holidays! (Oh my lord I'm gonna go college!)<strong>

**Has anyone seen this new image manager? it looks cool but i have no idea what to do with it.. a cover for the story? That would be interesting..  
><strong>

**Thanks a bunch hot werewolves to troll face, chescake and carlal68 for the reviews! They were a great help through especially stressful days :')****  
><strong>

**I would love to hear what you guys thought on this chapter! It's finally got to the main part :P  
><strong>


	27. All I Feel Is Pain

Cat put his cold hand over my mouth to stop the ear-splitting scream from waking the neighbors. My tears fell from my eyes, no longer from relief but pure undiluted fear.

I couldn't understand. I refused to believe it.

Cat pushed me behind him and the four visitors took on similar stances to the Cullens. The house was surrounded by sounds which only monsters could make. They took up a barrier between me and the wolves. Chris took out a dagger from the back of his pants and stood beside them. I didn't know he had it with him, though with his suspicious behaviour I should have guessed he'd take up caution.

"Grace stay behind us." It was Gramps that spoke. Though he wasn't my real grandfather, I saw him as the only family I had left who had my respect. One of the wolves growled louder then suddenly became unnervingly quiet.

Ever so slowly, Carlisle shifted from his attacking position. He stood straight slowly, the others protesting with hisses. He showed us his palms, a surrendering gesture. "Everybody stop." He spoke in a calm voice, trying to soothe us into defence rather than attack.

I kept my eyes on the animals infront, tears forever pouring down my face. They were all staring at the five of us, looks of disbelief, hatred, confusion and anger between them. The one closest, the largest by far was the one that had my most attention. My heart broke staring at it. How could he? All this time I had been defending him and the boys to Chris when he was the real danger.

Jacob was a monster. Chris had been right all along. I should have stayed away.

"Grace, there seems to be a misunderstanding here." Carlisle spoke again.

My eyes shifted from the wolves to the Cullens. They stood beside the beasts, in similar stances, preparing to fight along with them. "How could you?" I whispered, my voice wavering. It dawned on me then that they were all friends, all working together. "You, Edward, Jacob, all of you?" I still didn't want to believe it. I felt so hurt and betrayed, my heavy heart weighed a ton in my chest. It was all an act, none of it had been real. What of the story Jacob had told me not half an hour earlier? Was it just to get closer to me? Had that too been a lie?

I balled my hands into fists. They had all lied to me. They weren't my friends. They acted as though they knew nothing, like I was a stupid little girl falling into their trap until they could hand me off to the werewolves. Just like my father. I meant nothing to them.

"If you could explain to us what is going on?" said Carlisle. My anger grew and I knew that now was the time.

I was going to stop running.

I moved from behind Cat, Gramps, the twins and Chris. "Grace get back." said Cat trying to pull me back but I pushed him away. I couldn't tell if my heightened strength surprised him but he moved enough for me to stand infront of them.

"You want to kill me huh?" I shouted. "Go ahead! Come on! I'm right here!" I shouted. The others behind me protested but I kept them back, using the slightest of my power.

A wolf, Jacob took one step forward. I held out my palm and pushed him back. He whined in surprise as a blast of an unknown force pushed him into a couple of the wolves behind him. The growls and snarls got louder. The Cullens braced themselves.

"Come and get me you bastards!" I was no longer crying. All I had left was my anger, betrayal and bitter hatred.

"Grace. Please." Tried Carlisle.

"I never expected you guys. Working with werewolves? How low did you have to go to get there huh? What was the plan? Get close to me, be my friend, pretend to LOVE ME and hand me off to the wolves?" I screamed.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" It was Alice talking. Another stab of pain in my heart. Alice, Jasper. They were the ones I thought I was closest to.

"Grace.." A hand came down on my shoulder and I didn't have to look to know it was Gramps. "I don't think they know. Look at them." I wanted to believe him, I wanted so bad to believe that not everything had been a lie. I looked around, the Cullens were trying to show that they had been genuine, the wolves more angry now that I had attacked Jacob, Jacob who looked angrier and more pained than the others.

I allowed him to pull me back and towards Chris where he took over and spoke to Carlisle.

"Carlisle." He started with a simple greeting. The others took caution.

"Demitri." Nodded Carlisle. "We thought you left."

"I guess we're still here." He said, a smirk on his face. "We promised Grace a visit. We hadn't seen her in a while and wished to see her. As you can see, there is no problem here. I see no reason for you to stay. We'll be leaving in a couple of days." I stiffened as a couple of the wolves growled.

"How do you know Grace?"

"That, Carlisle, as they say is, none of your business." Jane stepped forward. I sensed she didn't like the fact that Demitri had taken over, she was the lead of the four. She smirked at the others and cocked her head to the side to see their reactions. The wolves growled a little at her sudden interjection and movement. Alec stepped up beside her for caution.

"Grace?" Asked Alice. Her eyes were wide and innocent, questioning me what was going on. She looked as none threatening as a butterfly, as though she could do me no harm. She only questioned me as a friend, not an enemy. I looked at the others and Cat raised a brow.

_Y__our choice, tell them if you want._

"The Volturi are my family." I said in a hard detached voice. There was shock written over every face infront of us, Cullen and wolf.

"How so?" Asked Carlisle carefully, not fully understanding what I meant by family. I scowled at him not wanting to have to explain myself. Now that they knew the Volturi were my family, would that affect their plans to have me killed?

"None of your business." I retorted. Cat snorted beside me and Jane sent me a small smirk. The Cullens looked a little scorned.

"You knew?" That was Jasper.

I gave a bitter laugh. "What, you think I wouldn't realise you guys were vampires? I knew that first day!" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He said a little confused. I could see that Edward was most confused.

"Why didn't you?" I bit back. "Honestly, you think after a year I wouldn't realise you never ate, went out in the sun, had unnatural skin not to mention the beauty and the way humans were drawn to you but too afraid to approach? Your abilities weren't too hard to figure out either."

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?" Said Carlisle. I narrowed my eyes not trusting him. Who knew what their real intentions were now that so many secrets had been revealed? He gave the wolves a little look and then indicated to the houses around us. Of course, he was only trying to protect the secret. There could be no conversation about vampires so out in the open and infront of the vampire Guards.

"No. Whatever you wanna say or do, you can do here." I took it to my advantage, they wouldn't attack here. The wolves seemed to be on edge, not used to being on the roads in their other form. They left into the forest, only Jacob stayed behind, staring straight at me.

I didn't understand the pain in his eyes nor the hatred. Hatred that didn't to be directed at me.. self hatred?

He turned and left with the rest of them. I knew they wouldn't be too far, probably staying behind the trees surrounding my house so I couldn't escape.

"How about further into the forest? Or in the house? We wouldn't hurt you Grace."

"She never said you would." That was Jane. They seemed more afraid of her than the others which was understandable.

"Of course," smiled Carlisle. "I just wanted Grace to understand that we are no threat to her. We're not who she seems to think we are."

"And who might that be?" She asked in her sweet condescending voice. I knew her well enough to know that she did it on purpose, she only did it to annoy them. She loved it when they feared her and didn't care how many people hated her. I was glad that I wasn't on her bad side.

"That is what seems to elude us. Shall we talk inside?"

"Thats up to her. Grace?" She turned to me, that same smile in place. I studied her not really knowing what to do, hoping maybe she would tell me. When she didn't I looked to Chris who muttered 'the house' to me. He gave me a look, telling me that everything would be okay.

"Fine. But you stay on the other side of the room where I can see you. If any of you try to hurt them, I wont be responsible for what they or I do."

"We understand." I took a breath as we turned into the house. Chris immediately headed upstairs and I stood to the back of the front room.

"You okay?" Asked Cat as everyone took place in the house.

"Honestly?" I looked at him. He had concern written all over his face. "Not really." He held my hand and gave it a squeeze. As the Cullens poured into the house, two more shirtless figures came trailing behind them.

Jacob and Sam.

I'd never seen a werewolf in human form before. If I had, maybe I would have recognised the signs. I knew Jacob and his.. pack.. were no real werewolves but shape shifters. To me there was no difference. They all had the same goal. Kill Vampires. So why had they decided to work with the Cullens?

The intense body heat, so much higher than an average persons. The huge muscles for a 16 year old like Seth. _"Apparently, they were normal and not-so-buff one minute and then next.. poof," _That was what Jessica had said. She also said the were on steroids. _If only she knew.._

They both had serious expressions on their face and Jacob refused to meet my gaze. They stood opposite me and the Volturi, the furniture being the only things separating us. Looking t the wolves in the house I also realised something else. _Alphas. Two of them. Two packs.. working together against a common goal.. me._

"Quaint little house you have here Grace."

"Thank you Jane." I rolled my eyes at her behaviour. She smirked but turned away.

"So how about the beginning? How do you know the Volturi Grace?" Started Carlisle. I still didn't quite trust them. I didn't know if I should tell them, if they even deserved an explanation. Chris walked down the stairs then, wearing his uniform. My eyes widened when I saw him as he stood behind the unwelcome guests and infront of the door.

He wore black cargo pants and a white shirt. In his hands were two serpent daggers, made by Tara and her family. His belt held multiple other weapons that I knew could do serious damage to the Cullens and wolves. Emmet snorted when he saw him, thinking that a simple blade would do no harm to their diamond like skin.. but they were no ordinary daggers. Tara and her family were no ordinary people either.

That wasn't Chris, my best friend standing at the door, but Chris, my hired Protector.

"As I said before, the Volturi are my family."

"I thought we were your family Grace? How could you consider _them_ your family?" Emmet questioned. The next thing I knew he was on the ground hissing from pain. The Cullens tensed and Rosalie crouched, growling in front of her.

"Jane," I murmured. Although I absolutely loathed them at that point it didn't seem right to see him in so much pain. "Stop." Emmet slowly got up again, looking at me with betrayal. As I was the one who had hurt them. I almost scoffed. That was nothing on the pain I was already feeling.

"No Emmet," I said softly. "You were never my family." I spat bitterly, my eyes stinging again, a lump in my throat. Cat squeezed my hand again, giving me comfort. "They are my family, through Demitri."

"That's impossible." Jasper had caught onto what I had implied and immediately refused to believe it.

"Whether you choose to believe it is your own decisions. You asked for an explanation and should be grateful she is saying anything at all." Jane sighed. She was getting bored and pretty soon I knew she would hurt people just for her own amusement. I winced.

"I have a history of Vampires in my family. My father himself was a half vampire.. making me.. quarter vampire.. I guess." I felt suddenly very small stood infront of them all. I had never told anyone what I truly was before and it was agonisingly difficult. I could see the disbelief and scepticism in everyones eyes. I knew it would be hard to explain, to get them to understand, but it was me. Whether they believed me now was their own decision as Jane had so rightly said.

"You don't have to lie to us Grace." Said Carlisle in a tone suggesting I was a child caught off guard, spouting out nonsense to get out of trouble.

"I'm not." I said my heart thumping uncomfortably. "You've met my dad." I turned my eyes to Edward and winced. He clung to Bella, tucked into his side, both listening intently. My eyes bore into his, another piercing stab to my heart. I melted a little into Cat's side as if I could get away from Edward further. _How could you?_ I thought. He winced and held Bella a little tighter looking away. Bella, his real love, only love. I guess he never lied to her. He never did love anyone beside her and he never truly dated me, just got close enough to tear my heart.

"Did you not notice anything odd?" I said in a voice I only just managed to stop from shaking. Nobody spoke.

"His heartbeat." Edward breathed out finally. "It was too fast and irregular." The others came to the same realisation and stared at me curiously. "His blood smelt sweet yet not as appealing. And he looked closer to a vampire than a normal human should." I felt like a display in a museum. They began to inspect me, searching for any clues that I was different. I fidgeted nervously feeling smaller every second. I wished I could disappear, that none of this had happened. Maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain anymore.

"He had a gift." The lump returned to my throat as I spoke of him. Dead, Murdered in cold blood, Monsters, Wolves, Werewolves, Shape shifters, Jacob. I didn't look towards him, afraid the tears I had so desperately held in since walking in would spill. "He could make anyone accept even the weirdest concept. I guessed he used it on you guys to not look too far into our oddities."

"What about you?" Jasper spoke. "There's something about you we could never figure out. You take away our thirst, you blasted away Jacob just now, what power do you have?"

I hesitated. I had already told them a lot about what I was and giving away what my power was would give them another advantage.

"We don't want to hurt you Grace." Muttered Edward staring at a spot on the ground.

"I think it's a little late for that." Spat out Cat. I snapped my head to him, startled that he had spoken. Cat turned to me with annoyance in his eyes. "We leave you for a couple of months and you make friends with Dogs? And the Cullens? Geez, after everything they put you through?" I felt the wind knock out of me and the tears fell. Hearing it from him felt worse. My hand fell from his and I took a stepped back.

"Cat I-"

"And you!" He turned to Chris who turned to look at him, taking his attention away from watching the 'guests'. "You were supposed to be looking out for her! Why the fuck did you let this happen?"

"Don't blame this on me vampire, Grace can make decisions herself." There was a guttural growl from Cat and I tried to pull him back as he stepped forward.

"Stop it! Don't blame him. It's my fault."

"He is supposed to protect you!"

"He can't stop me from making friends!"

"Some _friends_ you have! Look how that turned out!"

More pain, gut-wrenching pain, so blindingly excruciating that I jumped back as if I had been burnt. "Grace I didn't mean that.." He said, his expression, tone and body language changing immediately.

"Felix." Growled Gramps and wrenched him away from me as he tried to come closer.

"Grace I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated alright? We promised you, you would be safe and you go out and make friends with the wolves!"

"You think I wanted this?" I shouted. "You think I came here planning to go out and make friends with people trying to kill me? You think I had any idea my friends, who I _thought_ were my friends, were freaking werewolves, wolves that I had been running from for about two years now? YOU THINK I WANTED THIS? WELL FUCK YOU FELIX. FUCK YOU ALL!" I screamed threw out my hand, pushing him with my Power to the far wall. I could feel the energy pulsating through every pore, just throbbing to be released. Unlike the usual build up of Power, I felt no pain at all. Only the pain of betrayal.

There was a crash as Felix flew to the other side of the room, passed the Cullens and smashed into the wall beside Chris. Everyone jumped aside in shock and stared at the both of us. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at them all with hate. How could I let them hurt me this bad?

Felix groaned as he slowly stood up, a huge dent in the wall. Dust and debris had fallen to the floor and covered his hair.

"Grace." Gramps' voice was hard but understanding. He lay a hand on my shoulder as I stared at Felix, gasping for breath from all the energy I had put into throwing him. "Stop."

I was breathing hard, realising that I had hurt the one of the closest people I had to me. I shook my head ashamed of myself, the never-ending tears stubbornly falling.

"I think you should leave now." Hardly another word registered as I stared at the wall I had thrown Cat, my best friend, my brother, into. Words were spoken, people started to move, yet i couldn't pay attention, staring blankly at that one spot. The room soon emptied out and I was lead to the couch.

"Cat I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Grace." He said. I looked at his face, my own eyes glossy, to see that he truly had no ill feelings towards me, only concern. My guilt was added to my pain. I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to feel this way. I wanted it to end.

"Make it stop." I whispered, my voice cracking. I snapped my head to the only person I had yet to hear speak, tears blurring my vision. "Just make it stop." He gave a nod.

My body felt numb. The pain slipped away and I felt nothing. Slowly the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 2.40 AM!<br>I'm actually not happy with this chapter :( it was soo hard to write! I wrote this instead of studying.. three exams next week D:**  
><strong>I'm gonna see Russell Brand and the Dalai Lama (A Tibetan Buddhist) tomorrow :P:P I'm not even lying.. <strong>  
><strong>Look! A story Cover! <span>*all rights of the original picture go to the owner! I own nothing!*<span>**

**Thanks a lot to Elizabeth and her lil sis and chescake for the reviews! :D**  
><strong>I really thought it was obvious who Cat and co. were but I guess not haha.. who's surprised?<strong>  
><strong>I actually put clues through the story of what Grace was but i guess no one picked them up.. if anyone did could you tell me what they were? ;)<strong>

**Tell me what you thought! still not happy with the chapter but tell me your opinion :)**


	28. Leaving

I was sat in my room messing around with a few chords on my guitar when I noticed a familiar car park into the driveway. A huge grin made its way onto my face as I lay the guitar down and ran out of my room to greet my grandparents. It was unlike them to visit so early especially on a sunny day like this. Thinking about it I slowed down as I descended the stairs. Why were they here?

Dad opened the door for them and they entered with matching looks of worry. It never failed to amaze me how young and beautiful my grandparents were, though an unnatural beauty I could tell in their youths they were something to look at. I knew never to let anyone know of their true identity's, still I was proud to be a part of their family, vampire or not.

"Mom? Dad?" My dad questioned as he followed them into the lounge. I hid behind the wall even though I was certain they could probably hear my heartbeat.

"Sit down son." Grandpa spoke, sounding as old as he was.

"What's going on?" I frowned as even dad took on a tone of worry.

"We found a trail in the next town over." There was a heavy pause as everyone registered what that had meant. "We think they'll attack soon if not tonight."

"You know we'd never risk you being in danger if it could be avoided." Grandma said. She sounded just as old and worried. "We just can't risk them coming any closer. Especially now that Grace is growing up and pretty soon she'll be moving out. If they discover that she even exists, not only would the family be in danger but she'll be hunted by the whole wolf community. Werewolf and shifter. They were angry enough when they discovered you."

"Son, we need to act now."

"Let me come with you." I spoke up coming out from behind my hiding spot. No one seemed surprised that I was there, just turned to look at me. I could see the answer written plainly on all of their faces though I tried to make them understand. "Hear me out. They don't know I even exist right? So it'll be like a surprise. I don't smell like any of you so they'll think I'm human. When their guard is down I could attack. Blast them into a tree or something. They'll never see it coming."

"Grace.."

"Dad listen, I can't just let you guys go out and fight those monsters. You've said before that there were at least five of them and look there's only three of you. Let me help you."

"It's not as simple as that Grace. You haven't had any training and have no fighting experience. You'll get hurt." Grandpa said.

"You have to look after your mother okay? I can't let anything happen to you. You're my baby and if you were to get hurt then they may as well kill me. Stay here okay."

"No dad!" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes as he came towards me and held my face in his hands, tears trailing down my face. I couldn't bear the thought of them chasing those wolves and putting themselves in danger like that. My determination slipped as I could feel myself slowly accept the fact the fact that I would never be able to go with them.

"Me and your grandparents are going for a little while. We'll be back soon okay? You mustn't follow us." He kissed my forehead and let go of my face.

"I can accept it dad but it's not right." I spoke refusing to look at his face. "You're not even going to say bye to mom? Give her some notice?"

I heard him sigh. "Be good in school baby girl. I love you." He ran upstairs no doubt to get ready to leave as my grandparents came over to me. They still looked like they were in their late thirties, around the same age as dad was. They hugged me but I didn't hug back.

"Please." I tried again. "I need you guys." My voice broke.

"We'll be back before you know it. Be good okay? Listen to your mom and try not to get in too much trouble." Grandma lay a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be a couple of days. Tops. Don't worry about us okay kid? We can take care of the big bad wolves." Grandpa smiled and messed my hair. I gave a half-hearted smile and swatted him away. Grandma wiped away my tears and hugged me again as dad came back down.

Not knowing that was the last time I would see them dead or alive I told them I would 'See you soon!' as they left.

That night I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I could see only images of huge savage wolves attacking my dad and grandparents as they fought fruitlessly to survive. Every time it would end in their deaths. I prayed to anything and everything, hoping someone out there would hear me and let them live.

I guess no one heard me.

When the police officer came the next day I knew they were dead even before he opened his mouth. I shook my head at him refusing to let him speak, to confirm what I already knew. All that had run through my head was _it's my fault. I should have helped them.. I should have helped.. _

I could hear my mom crying downstairs as I buried my head into my pillow, hating the fact that my senses were heightened, hating the police officer saying he was 'very sorry for your loss' when he knew nothing, hating myself for not trying harder to help them.

I stayed in my room crying and blaming everything. Every time I managed to some how convince myself that it had been my fault. I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and let the wolves go, knowing that they were so close. They had killed my father and grandparents while they had tried to protect me. I knew I had to do _something._

My Power hadn't fully developed yet. It would take a couple of weeks to be at its fullest to take greatest effect and I knew that if I went to them then I would only put myself in more danger. I had to wait a couple more weeks and then I could attack. I knew there were five of them and they had enough power to kill two vampires and a half. But that was all I had known. If I waited any longer I would have no idea where they were and I wouldn't know what to look for. What would they look like in human form? Would they have different features which defined them as werewolves? I had to act fast.

With only grief in my mind I jumped out of my window and ran as fast as I could, following the weak day old trail of my dads scent towards a wooded area a couple of miles away from home. On the run there I concentrated on the throbbing in my fists as I tightened them, willing them to gain more pain, more Power. I had to be stronger if I wanted to face the wolves. When I reached an open area that looked as if a bomb had gone off I stopped. Looking around I could only imagine the battle they had fought, more tears springing in my eyes. I couldn't go any further, this place had been his final resting spot. Twisting and turning, my eyes only met with devestation and destruction of what once were the trees. I slowly collapsed to the ground where I noticed blood had spilled. I knew no blood would run from any wound from my grandparents and could only assume it was either a wolf's or my dads. More tears.

I lost track of time as I sat there. All thoughts of revenge left my mind as surveyed the area, knowing that I was foolish for ever thinking I could help or even try anything on my own. Still I couldn't move. The day turned into night and soon the sun was shining again. _Was it mocking me?_

I willed for my Power, trying with all my might to get it to its fullest strength. I wanted to hit something, even if it was just a tree. I felt so helpless and stupid. I wanted my dad here, to jump out from behind a tree and say 'Gotcha!'. I just wanted him here.

The Power only grew in my hands, not getting past halfway up to my elbows. I willed it to grow further but I was only weakening myself from strain. My head throbbed but I willed it further. On the end of the third day I was too weak. Forcing my Power out had completely drained me and only then had I remembered that I had nothing to eat or drink. For any normal human, I would have been too weak to move but I had just enough strength in me to get up using what once was a tree but now half a splintered tree trunk to help me up. I didn't know what I was even doing in the woods anymore. _Did you expect your dad just to come back to you there?_ Maybe I had just wanted to see where he had died. I wasn't thinking straight.

I held onto a tree as I forced myself from the ground. I must have fallen asleep laying propped up against it when a few twigs breaking had woken me up. The wind had picked up and I knew I should probably head home. Another twig snapped. Another gust of wind. An odd scent. My head snapped to the side inhaling again. There it was again. My heart beat faster at the thought of a wolf having found me in such a weak state.

I stayed frozen for a long time, not daring to move as I heard the creature coming closer. I hoped it had only been a rabbit or a deer but nothing ever went the way we wanted did it? It was then that I heard it. My breath hitched as a deep throaty growl emanated from somewhere in front. It was too dark out to see passed the few trees in front and my senses hadn't been heightened enough. I looked up at the sky and felt my heart sink. Though the full moon had already passed, it was still too circular, giving the wolves strength to turn. _What are you doing Grace? RUN._ That voice in my head, my father's voice, I knew I should listen but I was frozen in place. _RUN!_

It stepped out, bathed in moonlight, its large razor like teeth jagged and dripping with saliva. Its large depthless eyes boring into me with hatred and hunger. Ever so slowly it stepped forward, its nose twitching slightly, its ears flattened against its head. _SNAP!_

I was bought out of my trance by the twig and ran. As fast as my weak legs could take me I ran away, back into town hoping and praying that whoever had ignored my prayers before would listen to me now and help me escape. Though I was still too weak, I was able to stumble away, at a humans pace, enough to put a little distance between us. I couldn't hear the wolf following me and I didn't know if it was still behind me but I jumped as I heard a loud howl piercing into the night.

I knew that sound would haunt me until the day I died.

x

My fingers felt funny. A strange tingling sensation built up until it consumed my hand and slowly engulfed my body. My hand twitched and slowly I came back to conciousness. I could hear voices in the house but nothing registered. All I could do was blankly stare at the ceiling above me. I recognised it to be my room and figured someone had put me in bed but nothing else.

"Are you okay now?" The voice I recognised but was confused as to what he was doing here. I turned my head to see Alec sat on a chair beside my bed. A few seconds later I remembered everything that had happened not too long ago. I sighed and laid my head back.

"I wish everything could go back to the way it was. Before werewolves and shifters." There was a moments silence until he handed me a glass of water.

"Back to when you were ten?" He smirked. "You don't usually pass out. You should be more carefull." I roll my eyes and drank the water. "Chris and Felix are downstairs arguing. Jane and Demitri have gone to meet with the Cullens to discuss your situation."

"What? Why?"

"Whether we like it or not, they know about you now and its better have them know more details rather than make their own assumptions. That and besides the fact we can't have them spreading rumours of a part vampire." I waited for him to continue because I knew that couldn't be all it was. "That and to threaten them. Since you wouldn't let Jane hurt anyone other than that big oaf and for stopping her when she did."

"When are we leaving?" I asked in a small voice. I knew we would have to leave now, the shifters knew about me and there's was very little to stop them from attacking now. We had to escape.

"As soon as they get back. Your bags have already been packed and taken downstairs. We've already checked around the perimeter of the house. It seems the wolves have backed away for now."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Though in that time you missed Demitri punch Felix, Chris get fired, Felix smash your vase, Me numb Chris' legs when he went at Felix with that stupid knife (it was hilarious when he fell to the floor, man I love it) and Jane shouting at everyone. Overall a great show." He smirked at me and I gave a small smile.

"Wait.. Chris got fired?"

"Grace, he let you get close to a pack of mutts. His job was to protect you and look how that turned out. It doesn't matter how close the two of you have become, at the end of the day his job was to protect you. He should have run background checks knowing they had wolfish tribal stories around them. Only after visiting their land did he decide to check but by then you had already made friends with them."

"But he tried to warn me! It wasn't his fault, I didn't listen to him."

"Regardless, he should have told you if it would have made you listen."

I realised then that Chris could have told me several times. His reply had always been 'trust me' and yet I couldn't even do that. I thought Chris was overreacting, not liking the fact that my only friends had been a bunch of guys but it had been so much bigger than that. Maybe he had been protecting me, not wanting to scare me on the fact that they were werewolves but it would have made everything a lot less complicating. I had to thank him at the very least.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled the covers off me. Grief filled me as I gazed down at my outfit. Allyssa's birthday. Did she know what they were? _Embry._ I couldn't afford to think too much on them now.

Alec helped me downstairs as I shook off the last off my drowsiness. Before me stood two very pissed off males and a shattered vase between them. I knew I wouldn't be able to gain their attention by shouting so I whistled. Smiling as they both snapped their heads towards me, I asked, "Are you done?"

"How are you feeling Grace?" I shrugged.

"Fine. I'm sorry for throwing you into the wall." I grimaced as he smiled and shrugged as if it had been no big deal.

"It's alright. Not like you haven't done it before. You've gotton stronger though."

"My Power has been acting up. I'll figure it out in Volterra. Chris.." I turned to him as he started to leave. He looked up, the annoyance still on his expression melting a little. "Thank you, for trying to warn me. I'm sorry I never listened."

He shook his head. "I should have told you my suspicions earlier rather than waiting for the facts."

"You're damn right you should have." Muttered Cat. Chris' jaw flexed and his fist tightened.

"Cat. Shut up." Felix huffed and turned away as the corner of Chris' pursed lips twitched. At that moment the door opened and Jane and Gramps walked in.

"You alright?" Asked Gramps coming over and checking me head to toe. I nodded. "Let's go then."

The others nodded and got ready. Chris grabbed his backpack and headed out to check if the wolves were watching. "We need to leave quickly. I don't trust those dogs." Said Jane leaving with Alec. Gramps took my bags from the corner of the room and led us outside to the car. I took one last look around the area before taking my seat and we drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so horrible :( i dont know how long its been since my last update but I hope you can forgive me! (if you guys are still out there!) Ive been really busy and i start college next week and just soo much happened these last few months and its just gonna keep getting hectic with college and what not so im truly very sorry for making you wait long! Next chapter is in the works!<strong>

**I put in a bit of the past here so you can understand Grace's situation a little better and hopefully you guys dont hate me too much for how the story is turning out..**

**Please review below to let me know you guys are still out there or just tell me off for how horrible ive been or even just say hi!**


	29. Join Us

It was silent in the car as Cat rode us towards the main rode I kept my gaze trained out of the dark window staring into the forest around us. I could see him, running alongside us but I couldn't bring it on me to tell the others. He looked straight back at me, those warm eyes I'd grown so familiar with. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I just knew that so many emotions were flowing through him. Was he following us to kill me when we get to the plane? I didn't know.

My eyes roamed his colossal body, each muscle visibly huge as he tore through the trees matching our already very high speed. I flinched imagining those claws digging into me, my heartbeat picking up. "Drive faster." My voice shook. Alec looked out the window now too to see what I had seen and his jaw twitched.

"We have a tail. Stick to open areas."

Looking as far into the forest as I could I could tell there was no one else. It puzzled me that Jake would come out on his own but all thoughts vanished when a howl tore through the night. My face paled and I sank into the seat. "It'll be alright." said Gramps, turning back giving my shoulder a squeeze. He was sat in shotgun with the rest of us squeezed in the back. I could tell Jane was becoming agitated with the lack of space.

My mind kept going back to all the times I'd spent with the wolves not knowing who they were. It pained me that they were all _happy_ memories, nothing I could hate them for, nothing that showed any sign of them knowing what I was. I hated them even more for it, for playing me along, making me like them, tricking me, messing with my head. I focused on the car ride instead, though there was nothing about it that was helping take my mind off things.

We finally got to the jet and I was hurried inside, the bags taken care of by the guys and it wasn't long before we were in the air.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cat came and sat next to me on the Volturi private plane. I looked at him and nodded, knowing full well that I was not okay. "It'll be fine." He put an arm around my shoulder and I leaned in resting my head on his shoulder. "You're not leaving us this time. Stay in Volterra. _Join us."_

I stiffened at his request. Although I was a quarter vampire, I could still be bitten and turned. The only difference would be that I would maybe feel less pain and that my Power would maybe become fully developed and in my full control. I say maybe because there has been no other cases like mine, or that we know of at least.

I got up off his shoulder and struggled to look up at him. "I-" the words seemed to get stuck in my throat. I knew turning would be inevitable, that circumstances now would mean that I had more of a reason to turn earlier than the agreed age but something stopped me. There was just so much I wanted to experience as a human first, well almost human. I'm not just talking sex here either because I'd already been there and done that. Edward wasn't the only boyfriend I'd ever had and I wasn't against one night stands.

No, I just wanted to enjoy my human years, what I had left of it. I was 21, still too young in my opinion. Turning just felt like my life was ending, like that would be it. The only way I could describe it would be like spending the whole day at the amusement park and knowing the time for me to leave was coming closer. I wanted to get on every possible ride and have as much fun as I could before it was time to leave.

"You wouldn't have to worry about the wolves anymore. No one in the castle would hurt you." I knew that for sure having stayed there before. Everyone there had become like a family to me. "We'll help you get back on your feet like the last time. But you wouldn't have to go through any of that anymore. Just join us and get it over with. Stay with us. Me.." He looked away as I looked at him. I wanted to say yes to him but the words wouldn't come out.

"Cat you know I want to but.."

"But.."

I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand! Because from what I see now there's nothing holding you back. You've had your damn human experience and you promised us that you would turn. I don't see what's so great about being a human right now especially with everything you've just been through. What's holding you back?"

"I like being alive." I said in a small voice looking down at my hands. He looked at me with incredulous eyes, not exactly comprehending what I had said. I sighed again and turned away from him, looking out the window.

"You have three years. If that's what you want then fine. I won't push you anymore." He turned away. "I can't say the same for Aro though." With that he got up and left. I watched as he left, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Aro wouldn't force me to turn would he? I shook my head from the thought, not needing anymore stress than I was already feeling.

The plane was basically silent, the hum of the engine and the light rain hitting the windows did nothing to distract my ever wandering thoughts. I grabbed the headphones and put them on, putting the plane's playlist on and closed my eyes. I smiled recognizing the song. That's when the chorus came on.

**One Republic - Secrets**

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that'll like those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>This time<em>  
><em>Don't need another perfect lie<em>  
><em>Don't care if critics never jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

My teeth were gritted through the rest of the song, realizing how perfect it was for my situation. For some reason I couldn't change it, I sat and listened as almost every line understood how I felt. They knew what I was now, they knew my biggest secret. How safe was I now? Were they scared enough of the Volturi not to spread my identity? It wasn't my fault for being a quarter vampire. Like the song said, _I got no family I can blame_.

I wasn't ashamed of being what I am, I didn't need to drink blood to survive and I wasn't ashamed of my family either. The only thing I could be remotely close to being ashamed of was the fact that I had to spend my life hiding who I was and running from those who wanted to kill me. I couldn't train to fight and those in the Volturi refuse to help. Chris only shows me a few moves but nothing close enough to what I would really have wanted.

I wanted as normal life as possible and Gramps had pointed out that knowing how to fight unnatural beings was not normal. He'd also said that he would make sure I was always safe anyway so there was no need for me to get myself unnecessarily hurt.

I would make sure they trained me now. I was determined to learn to defend myself.

I fell asleep soon after with dreams full of those I had just left. _Edward, Jacob, Embry, Alice, Jasper.._

When I woke up, I found myself in a familiar room, decorated as if in the Victorian era. The queen sized four poster bed not taking nearly half of the rooms size was placed in the center of the far wall with large drapes hanging from its beams. There were two dressers and a door leading to a walk in closet the same size of the room and another leading to a bathroom. I got up and out of bed, looking down to see someone had changed my clothes into more comfortable pajamas. I frowned a little but when I looked up, Heidi stood grinning before me. I yelped back in surprise and she giggled.

"Don't do that! I haven't gotten used to it again." She grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I struggled to breathe. "Heidi.." I choked out and she let go.

"I missed you so much! Bitch couldn't have called?" I laughed a little and shrugged. "Anyway I changed you so don't worry about the boys seeing you stripped or anything. Nice to see you haven't gained any weight though you're looking a lot slimmer. Have you been eating properly?" I raised a brow at her and she gave me an innocent look. "What? You've been away for too long without contact and you expect me not to check if you've been looking after yourself? Honestly you only ever talk to Felix or Demitri. Makes a girl feel unloved you know?"

I laughed and hugged her myself. "I've missed you."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Me too. If I could cry, I would have already." She pulled me towards the closet and zipped through the many clothes hung there. I smiled looking around as she busied herself. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered this was a regular occurrence Heidi loved to dress me as Alice had though she never took me to the mall. Instead Heidi would buy the clothes and pick them out for me every morning and force me to wear them.

Once dressed, we left to see more of the castle. There was a smile on my face through the whole tour but I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked to Heidi who pointed out all the different paintings hung on the walls that I already recognized and knew about. The smile slid off and I looked to the ground. Heidi, sensing my unease turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

I made a face not really wanting to explain what I was feeling but I knew that she would push for an answer. "I feel like.. One of your.. Victims.." I grimaced as I saw the incredulous look on her face.

"My victims?" She thought for a second before a giving a melodic laugh. "Well I am giving you a grand tour of the castle and you are practically human. I bet you'll be delicious, no?" She winked before turning back and continuing down the corridor. I shifted a little on my feet before sighing and following after her. I didn't like that they drank from humans but I couldn't hate them for it. They were Vampires, I wouldn't expect them to part from their natural diet for my sake, just like I couldn't force a human to stop eating meat. Vampires only consumed one thing to survive - blood. No way would they be able to give that up.

Some humans become vegetarians but does that stop the majority from still eating meat? Though I knew the Cullens found a semi loop-hole, I wouldn't expect the whole vampire race to stop consuming human blood. Especially not the Highest Rank Vampires. My own Grandparents drank from animals but they had already taught me to accept that not many vampires did.

I caught up to her once again and she continued her little tour. It was more of a laugh than a real tour since I already knew everything. The tour consisted mainly of 'Do you remember what happened here?' or 'remember the time when..' as we reached certain parts of the castle. I'd also reunited with other members of the guard who smiled and laughed along with us. Some like Sebastian even stayed and talked for a while before they had to leave again. It felt good to be around them again.

I hadn't seen any of the four main guards yet however and was wondering where they had gone. Before I could ask however, Heidi looked to her bare wrist and frowned. "You remember how you said you felt like one of the snacks?" I flinched at her wording but nodded. "Well I guess you should get ready for the climax. We're headed to the main hall. Aro and the others want to meet you."

She could probably sense some of my nerves or even hear my heartbeat pick up a little so she put an around me and rubbed my arm. "It's alright. They won't bite. Promise." She winked. "They probably just wanna say hi. OH! Maybe they'll decide when you finally join us!"

"Yeah.." I said agreeing but hoping otherwise as she stopped in front of the grand doors.

"And here is where I leave you. I hope you enjoyed this little tour and hopefully you make it out alive." She gave another wink before zooming away. I laughed a little to myself before turning to the door and taking a deep breath. I slid it open slightly and looked inside to see the three kings, I guess you should call them, sat conversing a little as they waited for me. When I came in they turned to me and Aro grinned. He stood from his throne and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Grace Hunter. What a please to see you again! I assume you are well?" He stepped down from the elevated stage and stood before me. From behind him I could see Caius had a sour look on his face as though he would rather have been anywhere else and Marcus looked the same as always - uninterested. When I looked at him however, he met my gaze and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement before looking elsewhere once again. Off to the right, Jane and Alec stood beside Caius and to the left, Cat and Gramps.

"Yes thank you. And yourself?" He laughed and turned to look at the others for a brief second and Caius rolled his eyes.

"Ah this girl! Polite as always. Yes we've been well. I heard you had a rather interesting time on your little adventure. Care to share?" He opened his arms once again and I hesitated. Did I really want him knowing everything? All my secrets, and theirs? I knew that I had no choice in the matter anyway so I gave in and let him hug me.

It felt like a movie playing on fast forward before my eyes as he looked into my past. I saw so many faces and memories that it bought the feelings I had been trying to bury back. He finally let go and had a thoughtful look on his face. He quickly hid it however so I couldn't guess his thoughts and gave a little laugh.

"My my, haven't we been busy?" He said observing me. There was something a little off, something I didn't like in the way he was watching me. I shifted uneasily on my feet and grimaced as he turned back and sat on his throne. "Have you settled in again?" I nodded. "Good, good. We are hoping for your stay here to be a little longer this time. Of course since your choice of occupation on your little adventure leaves loose ends, we can't just leave everything as is so you'll need to make a few calls to this Sean character. Perhaps you'll be able to carry on a little longer with this little dream album of yours but, as I am sure you are aware of, once it has finished you can pursue that path no longer."

"What does that mean?" I frowned.

He gave a slow feigned sad sigh. "You cannot become a famous singer."

"Why?!" I burst before thinking. Cat and Gramps both gave me warning looks. Caius rolled his eyes.

"The Cullens and Wolves are aware of your nature and we must assume that news of said information will spread. Should you become famous, it would be far too easy others to find you. There is however, a compromise."

"And that is?"

"You transform."

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like this chapter and i'm sorry it's so filler-y but i had to give you guys something because once again its been far too long<strong>

**Not sure how long the next chapter is going to take so i apologise for that in advance "/**

**Huge thanks to WhoDidYouExpect, Guest and XxmsxMichellexangstxX for reviewing and to ProtectoraofmiLuna for the advice and simply talking to me :)  
>You guys are awesome :)<strong>


	30. Hidden Agenda

_"The Cullens and Wolves are aware of your nature and we must assume that news of said information will spread. Should you become famous, it would be far too easy others to find you. There is however, a compromise."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You transform."_

"How is that a compromise?" I growled. My fists balled up at my sides, brows furrowing. I hated the fact that everyone wanted me to turn, to join them as soon as possible. They had agreed I would turn at 25 on my own terms. I wanted to turn when I was ready, not because someone felt it was necessary. Turning was a major change and I wanted control over that decision. It seemed now the pressure had been built and everyone had assumed that at the first problem I would want to join them already. Be rid of my problems and live a calm happy apple pie life. That wasn't going to happen.

"Well I assumed it was simple really. You become as famous as you wish, the next Madonna if you want. Be at the center of attention of the world and yet still be protected. No wolf will have any need to hunt you unless they have their own agenda to hunting vampires, which of course the Volturi could easily protect you against. And even better, with the perks of becoming one of us, your voice would become something of the angels, be even better than it is now. Your angelic features certainly wouldn't hold you down if not boost your fame. You'll be efficient in everything you do. I don't see how there is a downside."

"How about the fact that I didn't want to be a vampire?"

There was silence as Aro's eyebrows shot up searching my face. I stood still frowning at him. From the corner of my eye I could see Felix purse his lips and look down. I could tell he wanted me to join them as much as everyone, if not more but it wasn't what I wanted.

He leaned forward on his seat and tilted his head. "I'm sure as smart as you are that you are aware of the fact that sooner or later you will have to be turned?" He asked as if I were an imbecile.

"I would rather later."

"Ah," he leaned back once again. "Right. You enjoy being alive, hating being condemned to the life of the dead, drinking the blood of others and forever hiding your nature. You want to be free and live as much as you can, like say, enjoying every last ride in an amusement park before it's time to leave?" His eyes shone with amusement and an arrogant smirk played on his lips.

I loved everyone in the Volturi except perhaps Aro and Caius. Marcus had never bothered me and Caius seemed too in love with himself and too prideful to let anyone enjoy his company. Aro was perhaps the person I disliked most. Whether I liked it or not he could read every thought I had ever had with a single touch and never failed to remind me when provided the opportunity. He loved to play with every last nerve, knowing there was nothing I could do against him. The more he spoke the more I could feel my dislike for him grow, the power in my hands itching to release. Aro seemed to notice the slight movement in my hand as his eyed flickered down to my clenched fists.

"I'm afraid with your exposure it may not be suitable for you to turn at the agreed age any longer."

"You can't do that!"

"We had not planned for you to befriend werewolves and almost get yourself killed." It was Caius that spoke. The was a dark edge to his words as he sneered in my direction. I knew not to argue with him so I snapped my jaw shut and ground my teeth. It was a low blow bringing up my painful mistake but it had been a heavy reminder. "We cannot allow for the Vampire or Werewolf/Shifter world to be aware of your unique DNA. Do you understand what consequences there may be should vampires become curious and decide to 'experiment'? We are vampire central, we impose and uphold vampire law. Do you understand how it would look if news of your creation was exposed?" There was an accusatory tone this time, one I had never heard from him before.

Aro gave an amused laugh and put his hands together in thought. "I can see these terms are not agreeable with Grace here. Perhaps we need to think over our decision a little longer. Do consider every side to the problem. You may go." He dismissed me just like that. I could feel my anger rise again but I looked to Felix and Demitri one last time before spinning on my heels and storming away.

I headed straight for the training rooms where I knew I could release the built Power in my arms. For whatever reason, my power was at it's highest and it was't leaving.

**Third POV**

Aro tapped his fingers in a rhythm on his throne in thought. Something was troubling him, the others could see but he had yet to express his thoughts.

"What?" Snapped Caius, tired of his dramatic pause.

"You may leave." He said and the Guard shared a look before exiting the room. "From what I gathered in Grace's mind, I can see a little trouble ahead. What she perceives as deceit, I see as genuine. It does not look as though the Cullens had any Idea however they may very well just be acting. The problem however lies not with the Cullens."

"Then what is the problem Aro?" Sighed Cauis hoping he'd get to the point.

"The wolves."

"I knew we should have killed them as soon as we had he chance." Muttered Caius. Aro sighed annoyed at his brothers attitude but held back in habit.

"She seems to share a bond with one of them. Jacob Black, who ironically used to be a problem for Bella and Edward. The bond seems familiar, we've seen this with the pack in Brazil. Though she may not see it, the signs are clear."

"If she does not know then it shouldn't be a problem."

"We must turn her before the wolf comes looking for her. She must never know of the imprint. Grace has an amazing ability we must not lose yet again to the Cullens. They are close to the mutts and should Grace join them," he sighed, "It will be a greatly regrettable loss. She must stay with Demitri and Felix."

"If she does I doubt she'd be too happy anyway. The poor girl is terrified of the dogs. I doubt she'd react well to being one of their soul mates." Caius sneered in disgust. "The very thought is sickening."

"You must be careful Aro." Both Caius and Aro looked over to Marcus who had spoken for the first time. "Imprinting is a profound bond. It connects to their very souls much like a vampire and their mate. Both the wolf and Grace can deny their connection but it won't be long before they reconnect. Should you try to break their bond through turning her, you can either damage the both of them or make their bond stronger. A Vampire and Wolf connection may seem absurd but the both of them are mates, vampires and wolves need their mates to survive."

There was silence as the other two kings stared at Marcus.

That was the most they had heard him speak in centuries.

* * *

><p><strong>It's REALLY short I know but I just wanted to give you something<strong>

**I just watched _Braking Dawn part 2_ and OMG best one by far. A total emotional rollercoaster. That's all I'm saying. I can't believe it's OVER! :O :'(**

**Thank you soooooo much to ProtectoraofmiLuna and loyal fan for reviewing the last chapter :)**


End file.
